


In The Mystery of Our Secrets

by dragoncansurelyfly



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship between Loki and Wanda, I dont know how to describe it but I love it, Loki survived in other universe, M/M, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Strange), Romance, Thor plays as a good brother, Two Stephen love one Loki, hidden love, redeemed and healed Odison brothers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoncansurelyfly/pseuds/dragoncansurelyfly
Summary: After the final war, no one, literally no one expected it, when Loki fell down from the sky above and showed himself in front of everyone else that day.And it turns out that he is no redivious dead but a dweller who has just managed to escape from the doomsday of another parallel universe.As all the other avengers (including Thor) are dead people to loki according to his experience in his world, the only one he can put trust in is the sorcerer supreme Stephen Strange who is also claimed by Loki as an old lover of his "on the other side".The message Loki brings shocks everyone, while the secrets that he is actually trying to hide are even bigger.As the keeper of the time stone, Stephen decides to go after Loki for answers.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 9





	1. you are my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen Strange cant believe he was once in a relationship, with Loki.

那道绿光一开始闪过的时候，谁也没有预料到接下来会发生的事。

那场被后人称为“终局之战”的拯救了地球及其之上一半人口的旷大战役结束之后半年，某一天，就在带着银河护卫队短暂回归地球的雷神Thor奔赴一场老朋友聚会时，他的前脚刚刚跨过门槛，下一秒，随着一道光，一个坚实的人体便凭空出现，摔到了他的身上。

Thor骂了半句，扶着脑袋坐起来。他把自己靠在门框下，入眼的下一样东西让他的脑袋凝固成了一块冰。

屋子周围响起人们不约而同倒抽一口气的声音。那些动静是什么意思？他们代表着什么情绪？震惊？恐慌？还是喜悦？

Thor已经无从分辨。因为他完全无法思考，哪怕片刻。

阿斯加德的诡计之神就以这样惊世骇俗的方式回归了人间。他看上去疲惫苍白，伤痕累累，像是穿越过漫长的荒凉旅途而逃难到此，但至少他是活着的。从Thor身上爬起来的时候，他尚有神智，戒备的神情第一时间爬上他的脸，他快速地眨着眼睛，尽可能全面地观察周围的情形。

然后他也看见了Thor。

出乎意料的，那把他吓了一跳。

当Thor湿润着眼眶企图抓住他的手臂将他从地上拽起来时，Loki一把挥开了Thor，像挥出一条鞭子那样，带着攻击性。

他看Thor，就像看着一个鬼魂。

“我在地狱里……”他双唇摸索最后呢喃出那句话，“你不是Thor，你很多年前就死了，我亲眼看着你离开，在我的世界。”

那句话解释了一切。

他并不是原本的Loki，至少不是这个世界曾经失去过的那个。他来自于一条平行的时间线，而在那儿，故事的走向是完全不同的。

大战结束后Thor与新复仇者联盟之间最激烈的一场争吵爆发在复仇者基地的审讯室外边。

没有了钢铁侠和美国队长，争吵的情形几乎是一边倒的。

“我不在乎！”Thor将他的战斧重重砸在地板砖上吼道，“我不管他是哪个时间线来的我也不管在那个时间线我自己是死是活！你看，那就是Loki，我们做了这么久的兄弟我不可能认错！他为什么不能留下！”

因为这不正常，余下的复仇者成员试图告诉他。Banner走上前来，带着旧伤疤的绿色手臂压在Thor的肩头，稳住了他。

“你知道这对人们来说意味着什么吗？”

他没有对Thor强调那些关于打破时间线会带来不确定性的老生常谈，尽管他的内里是个完全的科学家。他只是指引着Thor的目光去看了看房里的人。

仅仅是眼前这一个小小的房间所站着的几个人。

Clint Barton抱着双臂站在墙角一言不发。他没有参与刚刚的争论，因为他在尽力克制着自己。

这太自然了。一个死人穿越了时间线来到了现在的世界，人们就会想到那个方向，如果可以失而复得，那么是不是其他人也有资格挽回更多？

生命的长河总是不打招呼就夺走太多东西，在此之前，每个人都相信自己只能活一次，而上帝从不肯多给一道机会。

Natasha也能回来吗？Tony呢？平行宇宙也有另一个幻视吗？

红女巫没有出现在房间里，他们大概还不敢让她知道这件事。

意识到这一点的Thor安静了下来。

他感觉到每一个人压在肩膀上的重量。所有的疑惑、渴望、忧惧和奢望都汇聚在眼前的这方寸的小房间里。

想要强求的并非只有他一个。

好在他们最后赢来了援手。Stephen Strange，奇异博士，地球的至尊法师，曾经受命掌管时间，精通一切平行宇宙相关的理论。复仇者想不到比他更为适合的人选。

除此之外，他们始终在审讯室外等待着Stephen而没有擅自与Loki进一步对话的原因也与此有关。

Loki拒绝对任何人开口。他依然经历着时空穿越后的情绪作用，混乱、警惕、不信任任何人——甚至包括Thor。而他唯一指名可以见面的名额落在了眼前这位责任重大的地球法师身上。

Stephen从传送门中走出来，沉默地穿过所有人，把手放在门把手上。

他在来这的路上弄清了事件的前因后果。

穿越时空，他咀嚼了一遍那个说法，感到一阵没来由的焦虑和沉重。然后他深吸一口气，推开了门。

Loki坐在一张单人床边。他的黑发比Stephen印象中的要更长了一些，微微卷曲着，搭在肩头，在那张清瘦的脸上落下阴影。他也仍然穿着一套深绿色的战甲，Stephen看了看，一半的披风破碎了，手肘部位的甲胄被划拉开一条巨大的口子。

“我希望你被传送不是一场意外。”奇异博士终于开口说，“看样子你在来这儿之前经历了一场激烈的打斗，应该不是恰好摔进了什么传送阵之类的吧？”

Loki抬起头，看了他一眼。

“噢不，当然不。”他轻轻笑了笑，眼睛却是湿的，“这不是一场意外，我很清醒，我不是不小心闯入你们的世界，而是处心积虑要过来的。我找到一条时空的裂缝，为了穿过它做了无数次的实验，那不容易，我很有可能会死。事实上，到达这儿的前一个瞬间，我真的以为我已经死了。但那不重要，我已经来了，我安全了。”

他的最后一句话让Stephen皱起了眉头。

“为什么呢？”他问，“为什么你要抛弃你原本的世界？它很危险吗？”

“如果你把那定义成是危险的话。”Loki吐出一口气，湿润的眼睛是亮晶晶的。

然后他点点头。

“对，我是逃命来的。”他说，“我不想回去了。”

Stephen从未见过眼睛是那样状态的邪神，那让他有一点不习惯。

“你怎么了？”他问，“你在害怕？你逃过来的时候……身后并没有什么东西跟着追过来对吧？你最好告诉我所有的信息，如果你还希望眼前的世界继续安全的话。”

他试图劝说Loki放下防备，并且说明利害关系。大战刚结束没多久，Thanos带来的阴影仍然埋藏在每个人心中未曾散去，Stephen不愿意承认某个瞬间Loki紧绷的反应也让他竖起了防备——他也会害怕，害怕所有的噩梦都再来一次，而这次，他们会失去更多。

但Loki接下来的话稍微消解了他的情绪。

“没必要了。”他告诉Stephen，“那个世界没有你想知道的任何东西，没有外星生物入侵，也没有战争，不过是星系引力失控带来的行星吞噬，星球最终会灭亡的，那是不可抵挡的，但那条时间线上的毁灭不会影响到这儿。如果这能安慰到你的话，你们也可以不用费心想着是不是要赶过去解救什么人，因为已经救无可救了。几乎所有的物种都消失了，剩下的一小撮拥有强悍超能力的人们活着只是因为暂时还死不了，但没了平民和家园，所谓的保护已经没有意义，幸存者不过都在等待一个最后的结局，一个没有痛苦的死亡过程。”

他短短一段话的形容是那么可怕，Stephen感觉自己血管中的血液都在变凉。

他原本以为Thanos是所有地球劫难里最糟烂的一个。但在不可逆转的星球灾难面前，那又算得了什么呢。

那一定很让人绝望。他想。

“谢谢你告诉我这些。”他对Loki说，“这些信息会很有用。”

Loki看着他，没有动作。

“我可以告诉你更多。”他突然说，“关于一切是怎么开始的，又是怎么忽然恶化的。如果你们想要从天体角度来确保没有类似风险的话。就当做是你们的世界为我提供庇护的报酬。但我有个条件，我只对你说。”

Loki强调了最后那句。

Stephen挑了挑眉。那很让他意外，尽管如果Loki真的能够配合是再好不过，但是。

“为什么是我？”他也问出那个问题。

Loki没有说话，只是皱起眉头厌恶地看了一眼四周墙上的镜子。

那当然不是真正的镜子。一间审讯室里至少藏了八个隐藏摄像头以供外间的人了解这儿的动态。在巨大的双面镜背后，他们的每一个小动作都展示在众人眼前，无所遁形。而从Loki脸上的表情看，Stephen猜想他一定心知肚明所有的安排。

“我不信任他们，”Loki又说了一遍，“外边的那些人对我来说是另一个世界的，我甚至不能说我认识他们。里面的很多人在我原本的记忆里都已经死去多年了，我也不想现在开始就天天面对他们，那让我感觉像看着鬼魂，要么就是错觉自己变成了鬼魂......总之我还不太习惯，不太习惯他们都活着的感觉。”

“那么我呢？”Stephen问，“我是说你原本那个世界的奇异博士，他也死了吗？”

“不，你活着。你一直活着。”Loki摇摇头，盯着Stephen的目光些微地松弛下来，“你就像个蟑螂，顽强地坚守所有狗屎到最后一刻，拒绝放弃。”

那让Stephen忽然想开个玩笑。

“听上去不错。”他说，“那么我猜，因为在世界末日前我侥幸的长寿，让我们的关系有了好转是吗？你愿意和我分享消息，是因为我们——在那个世界里，是朋友？”

那个说法让Loki停顿了一下。

Stephen实际上只是做了个很轻易就能做出的猜想，但他没想到那会让Loki的表情凝滞上那么长的时间。复杂而深邃的光线在邪神的瞳孔深处涌动，Loki无声地看着他，就像透过无尽深远的时间凝视着终焉。

邪神最终开口了。

“不，你猜错了。”他说，“事实上，远比那更多。当世界仅剩下两只手能数过来的人时，我们变得很亲密，Steve。”

他用了个亲切的叫法，出自Loki的口中，Stephen愣住了。

有什么东西在他的大脑背后喀吱作响，仿佛一个并不太好的预兆。然后他就听到了Loki接下来的那句话。

不仅是他，所有人也都在那时候听到了。

“你是我男朋友，我们相爱过。直到我选择逃命，而你一个人留在那儿等死。”


	2. and I can prove it

Loki现在和Thor住在一起了。出于Thor的坚持。

很多人都记得那场进行到一半就戛然而止的审讯最末，Thor几乎是黑着一张脸闯进了关着Loki的小屋子，以半强制的方式直接带着Loki飞上天际，最后降落到新阿斯加德。

新阿斯加德。

又一个Loki没见过也没听过的地方。

沿着青灰色的海岸线散步的时候他禁不住叹了一口气，一切都还是太陌生了。

但至少，在所有他不得不去接受和习惯的选项里，Thor已经是相对来说比较容易的那个了。

天边传来一阵闷雷的轰鸣，下一刻，海风掀起了Loki袍子的一角，巨斧缚在背后的高大神祇从天而降砸在一片潮湿的沙子上，激起一片发白的浪花。

Thor的手上抓着一个皱皱巴巴的盒子，里边装个四个不同口味的蛋糕，杏仁碎、巧克力、还有芝士的香味从被他抓破了的那个洞里溢出来。Loki赶紧走过去接过盒子，生怕他们的下午茶时光就此变成Thor手心的一团泥巴。

那是他们说好的，在Loki住到新阿斯加德不久之后新添上日程表的一条规矩。

每个礼拜四下午太阳落山前的三个小时，他们会坐下来，泡一壶茶，安安静静地谈一谈。

不做别的任何事，只是谈谈，自己与对方，自己的过去与对方的过去，分享下经历，就当是——彼此从头开始认识。

那是很奇妙的体验。

从Thor的口中，Loki得知这个世界的阿斯加德同样毁于诸神的黄昏，他也得知这儿的自己命运停滞在一艘外太空被炸毁的飞船上。

那很悲伤，作为一个霜巨人，死在了既非阿斯加德又非亲人身边的地方。Loki不禁同情了一会儿自己的遭遇。

然后他还给Thor一个完全不同的版本。在他的世界，诸神黄昏并未被阻止，阿斯加德没有被拯救，而Thor，他们的王，在他把剩下的人民和Loki从未允诺过承担下的重担都交给了唯一的兄弟后，选择同另一半坚守阿斯加德的子民一道死在了他们消亡于宇宙的故土上。

无可救药的个人英雄主义。

Loki曾一度憎恨Thor的自私，他真恨不得自己一个人跑了算了，扔下一切不管不顾，但没有帮手，他几乎没可能靠自己一个人跨越无尽的光年抵达可以落脚的地方。所以他不得不带着最后一点希望的火种跋山涉水来到了地球。

处于世界末日之前不多久的地球。

说到这儿他都不禁想讲个笑话来讽刺自己的好运气。

他开了口，但是嗓子眼在下一秒就哽咽了。他放下茶杯，强逼自己深吸了几口空气，紧接着得到一个拥抱。

Thor继续着他们从儿时起就养成的小动作，安抚Loki的时候他的掌心摩擦着Loki的后脖子。

那个动作让Loki找回一点熟悉感。他想，面前的Thor曾经失去了他，而他在过去失去了Thor，这是多么正好合嵌的巧合。但那最终还是两块看似匹配却永远卡不进缝隙里去的拼图。

他们都不是对方的失而复得，因为他们太不同了。光凭谈话，他无法完全想象到当初在飞船上，Thor看着自己被Thanos杀死在眼前的心情，就像Thor大概也不能明白，在自己的世界，一个国王就那么选择与国家同归于尽，将所有的责任都留给自己后，自己又是经历过怎样一段苦痛折磨的时光。

他本可以抱怨的。想跑跑不掉，想死也死不了，既无法履行承诺，也无法拯救人民，只能日复一日地眼见着他们一个个死去，想象着当他们在英灵殿与已逝去的王再相遇的时候他们会怎样评价自己的领导。

阿斯嘉德有史以来最糟糕的一任领导人，大概吧。

他只能尽可能体面地埋葬他们每一个。那带给他噩梦，一个接一个，越来越多。

他本可以抱怨的，但他没有。

靠在Thor的怀抱里，Loki竭力说服自己，那都过去了，世界末日已经离你很远了，死亡触摸不到你，你安全了。

“这太糟糕了。”他听见Thor吸了吸鼻子，“我现在知道你为什么坚持让我每次都准备蛋糕了。确实，聊这种话题我们需要来点儿甜食。”

“确实。”Loki重复了一遍那个词，他笑了一下，终于推开了Thor，“你看，这就好像忽然之间，我们找了很久的期望能帮上忙的那个人出现了，但实际上，我们都已经不再需要帮助了。”

那就是命运交叉所带走的时光。

“这不能改变什么。”Thor依旧坚持说，“你仍然是Loki，我仍然是Thor。阿斯加德也还在，你完全可以加入我们。往后还有漫长的时光，我们可以一起做很多事。”

“然后你就可以弥补你曾经失去过的那一个？”Loki问Thor，“你心里清楚我们不是同一个人，对吧？”

“你们可以是同一个。”Thor加重了重音，“你们本来就是同一个，我失去过，然后我又找回来了，就是这么简单。”

Loki笑了笑。

“我能看出来，你已经足够聪明到不会自欺欺人了Thor。你成熟了，所以我可以不拆你的台。但是——”他向后靠了靠，借着重新捧起茶杯的动作掩饰了一会自己的表情，

“如果按照你的这套理论来说，每个单独存在的人都从来没有什么不同，那么Stephen也是一样的。我不应该改口，依然可以叫他Steve，把他当作我的男朋友，你希望我这么做吗？”

诡计之神的狡黠无孔不入。Thor的脸立刻皱了起来。

“拿我说过的话来对付我自己是吧。”他无奈地抱怨，然后重重叹了一口气。

行吧，他不否认当初听到Loki所说时自己内心深处的震动。

那不代表他讨厌奇异博士，或是不接受好不容易找回来的兄弟喜欢一个男人。

他真正不接受的只是Loki一直所试图告诉他的那一点。他们来自于完全不同的世界。

忽然之间，Loki有了个真正的爱人，那本来该是好事，但这儿的Stephen Srange甚至根本就没见过他几次。

那注定是无回应的，也注定是不公平的。

Thor向后靠进沙发了，双眼凝视着Loki沉默不语喝茶的姿态和他现在已经稍微养得红润健康了一些的脸色。

“你还喜欢他吗？我是说Stephen。现在。”他问了。

“这取决于你问的是哪一个。”Loki狡猾地回答。

Thor发出个鼻音。

“我至少希望你不要为死了的那个殉情。”他说。

Loki沉默了一下，指头摩挲过茶杯的边缘。

“如果我是个那么无私的人的话，我就不会选择穿越时空逃命了。”他回答，“我爱他，但在爱和活命之间，我选择了后者。如果这能帮助你定义我爱他有多少的话，那么这就是答案。”

“到这种程度就够了。”Thor严肃地说，“听着，别人怎么想我不在乎。我只是庆幸你做了顾好自己这个决定。那个世界已经没有东西可以拯救，但至少你活下来了。”

“是是是。”Loki顺着Thor的话头调皮地说，“我在这儿还有个完美的哥哥。但这儿也同样有个Stephen Strange一模一样。”

Thor的眉头立刻皱了起来。

“告诉我你没有指望着重新和他发展关系。”

Loki垂下了眼睛。

“我有两个选择。”他说，“第一个是忘记一切，尽量装作我和这个世界的一切都毫无关联，在这儿安安静静度过我偷来的几千年寿命。第二个，就是给自己一个机会。像你说的，我们都再试着相信一次，我作为这个世界的Loki，在这儿重新活一次。当然，这取决于Stephen的态度。”

Thor的脸冷了下来。

“你在拿我在乎的东西威胁我。如果我想要回我的弟弟，就得同意你去做傻事。”

“这不是威胁。”Loki很认真地纠正Thor说，“我只是，习惯了。要知道，在每一个今天都不知道能不能活过明天的时刻，人说话的方式会变得直接很多。那种环境下，忽然之间就连我的说话方式也变得不怎么伤人了。到后来我和很多人的关系都缓和了知道吗，有一个瞬间，我觉得我和挺多人都算得上是朋友的。但是日子实在太操蛋了。每天都是例行公事，我能做的就是告诉每个人他们可能还能活多久，像个死神一样毫无感情。少数的温情只能留在特殊的时刻，我自己都不够用。”

Thor当然知道他所说的温情是指什么。他有些尴尬地扭动了一下上半身，在沙发里换了个姿势。

“如果你不得不总是和我提起那个人。”他妥协似的说，“你至少该让我知道你们究竟，曾经……亲密到什么地步了。”

“噢，Thor。”Loki忽然咯咯笑了起来，他转过脑袋，笑弯了的眼角对着Thor，“绝对比你想象得更多。”

*

“证明它。”复仇者的基地里，Thor当着所有复仇者的面说。

他重新召集了这次的集会，在上次Loki的那次审问无疾而终之后。当然，这次他邀请的人也同样包括奇异博士。倒不如说，被所有人自动后退一步拱到队伍最前排的Stephen才更像是整场的主角。

Loki站在他的身边，面对着其余复仇者的目光。

Stephen皱着眉头。

“Thor，你到底想做什么。”他问。

“我来证明Loki的话是真实的。”Thor回答他说，“我们聊过了。我想让他留下，甚至可以加入我们。所以我想他需要对所有人证明自己是足以被信任的，因为在另一个世界，他曾是坚守地球到最后关头的成员之一。”

Stephen叹了一口气。

“你弟弟的帮助是受欢迎的。”他回答道，“我不觉得需要证明什么。”

“再说了，他打算怎么证明呢？”他身后的队伍中，Clint突然插了一句嘴。

他盯着始终不说话的Loki，神色并不太愉快。

“从头到尾我们所能参考的不过都是他自己说的话对吧？关于另一个世界已经完全毁灭了什么的，他真的是幸存的保护者吗？或许他那么说只是害怕我们提出想要过去找什么人呢？穿越时间线的方法只有他掌握了不是吗？如果你一定要我说，那么是的，我做不到百分百信任他，毕竟他是他，Loki，我们已经足够清楚邪神曾经带给过大家的麻烦了。”

他的话没有得到什么反驳。现场十分安静，Stephen都忍不住回头看向那位神盾局特工，眼里带着明显的不赞同。

Thor的脸色就更糟糕了。又一次争吵的爆发只在一瞬之间。

这个时候Loki站出来说话了。

他冲Stephen伸出了手。

“给我吧。”他简短地说，“你的戒指。”

Stephen迅速回过头来，看上去有点傻眼。

“什么？”他问了一次，以防自己没有听懂。

“给我你的悬戒。”Loki又说了一遍，“我可以证明自己说的全部都是实话，用最简单的方式。”

克林特沉默着，其余的复仇者一动不动地看着，人群中心的奇异博士脸色相当精彩。

他从来不会交出自己的戒指，那是特殊的，是他经历过艰苦卓绝地试炼才最终证明自己与之相匹配的东西。那是他的身份、他的命运、他的责任。

但Loki比他还先一步不耐烦起来。

“如果你舍不得给我你的，”他抖了抖手，“那就随便给我一个，任何一个，我无所谓。”

在那个瞬间，他隐藏在烦闷背后的眼神有一点受伤。始终死死盯着他看，仿佛要把他洞穿的Stephen并没有漏掉那一点细微的变化。

他忽然又觉得自己的所作所为有那么一点混蛋。

最后他不情不愿地摘下了自己的戒指，扔了过去。Loki接住了，然后戴到了自己的指头上。

左手的无名指，如果Stephen没有看错的话。

然后他开始摆出一个Stephen自己无比熟悉的架势。

光圈在空气中被点亮，许多人微微张开了下巴，而Stephen根本不能相信自己的眼睛。

Loki在使用他的悬戒，真真正正的使用，仿佛他们曾经是同门，仿佛他们是同一类人，是经历过所有相同磨练的同一种法师。就连魔法的火星所烧灼出的温度都是那么近似。

Loki展示了几乎所有戒指的功能。传送、护盾、空间扭曲。他把一整间训练室堆叠成十六面体，让一众超能力者跌落进一个莫比乌斯环，然后困在了那里。

最后，他又收起了所有的魔法，摘下了戒指，凌空抛还给Stephen。

这一次，Clint没再说什么了。

“咳，我不记得奇异博士曾经公开招收过徒弟什么的。”一个熟悉的声音，听上去很有可能是蜘蛛侠，说道。

“我没有。”Stephen捏着戒指目不转睛地回答。

好吧，就算他曾经动过那样的想法。但那绝不是容易的事。那是极其需要郑重来做出的决定，而天资足够聪颖的人选又实在太少。

他最后只能承认。

“而且那些不是简单的法术。”他对所有人说，“他没可能是自己偷学的。只可能是我教的，手把手的。”

针对这个说法，Loki给的反应只是无所谓地撇了撇嘴。

Thor倒是看上去对一切都挺满意。

“那么现在，我想我弟弟可以合法地留在这儿了。”他对所有复仇者说，“他有资格加入我们。他也能帮上忙。我希望，也请求你们，给他应得的支持，帮助他适应新的身份。”

那实在是相当剧烈的变故。

但在理由足够站得住脚的情况下，许多人都认为自己不得不去适应这种变化。

也许除了Stephen。

他久久地看着同Thor说话的Loki的侧影，直到黑发的法师微微转过脸来，隔着半间屋子的人头攒动，对他淡淡笑了一下。


	3. the better one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you just keep turning away in front of me, you will never be able to tell the difference between us, says Stephen Strange.

奇异博士降落到楼顶的时候表情有点尴尬。

他被临时叫到事故现场处理一起邪恶法师企图献祭无辜市民的仪式，到了以后才后知后觉意识到，现在的复仇者联盟里，早就已经不止有他一个精通符文阵的法师了。

Loki也在那儿，到得还比他早一点。他的指尖闪烁着绿光，一面指点Wanda加强控制自己的法术力场，一面很快速地点头，冲奇异博士打了个招呼。

他和Wanda靠得很近，Wanda好像一直会问他问题，她以完全松弛的状态激发出自己全部的力量，而后Loki用自己绿色的法术光芒包裹住她的，就像涨涌的潮水一点点漫过礁石，了无痕迹。

Loki就那样引导着Wanda完全控制住了力量，整个过程只用了不到半分钟。

Stephen发现自己有点傻眼，而且已经只是原地站着不动什么也没做很久了。

等到Wanda终于道了谢，运送着一块沾满邪恶气息的“圣物”离开房间时，Stephen终于迈步走了上去。

“你们看上去关系发展得不错。”他对Loki说，“Wanda很有天分，只是有时候不能很好地控制力量。”

“她一直是。”Loki给了他回答，末了又觉得自己还需要额外解释一下。

“她也在那儿，我是说那个世界的红女巫。我们一起坚持了很长时间，然后变成朋友。”

“我不惊讶。”Stephen回答，“Wanda以前是个开朗的姑娘，但她还没完全从前阵子失去爱人的打击里走出来，所以现在偶尔大家会有点担心她。”

“关于这个，我可能有点利用了你说的那个打击。”Loki低头眨了眨眼。

他的声音里有愧疚的语气，Stephen侧过脸看他时发现他的睫毛在眼睑下留下一片破碎的阴影。

“我刚刚是在和他说我认识的那个幻视，她也问了我不少，那个世界的幻视后来怎么样了，他有没有和谁在一起，快不快乐之类的。他们在那儿不是一对，我也告诉她了，但Wanda似乎挺高兴听到这一点的。‘不管怎么说，他还活着就好。至少在那儿，我有和他一起面对世界末日的机会。我可以选择。一起离开，而不是被留下。’她这么说的。”

Loki引述了Wanda的话，而那听上去实在无法不让Stephen感到心痛。

他皱起了眉毛。

“你不该这样。”他批评Loki说，“大家都知道你是那边来的。但把另一个世界的故事带到这儿来是没有意义的。那不是虚假的希望或者安慰，那连消息都算不上，那只会让人假性地舒服一会儿，而后陷入更深的在意中。你不断提醒那些怀抱遗憾的人另一种可能的存在，他们就更难从旧日里走出来了。”

那些话说出口前，Stephen自己也没有意识到它们会有听上去那么严厉。但是后悔已经晚了。

Loki眨了眨眼睛，露出一点有些慌了的神情。

“不好意思，我只是，有时候会忘了。”他解释说，“我也还没有完全适应过来，你们和你们的世界，有时候我会试着一遍遍回忆那边发生的事，好告诉自己眼前的一切都是真实的，而不是死后的梦。但我想你是对的。”

他点了点头，然后很礼貌地后退了一步。

“我该把这些问题留给自己，说出来的确会带来麻烦。我以后会注意，不再谈论它们了。”

他说完，便转身想离开。

Stephen以反应速度还要更快过大脑的诚实身体动作抓住了他的手臂。

“抱歉。”他很快对Loki说，“我也有错，我有时候会忘了你也不了解我们。我是说，你和所有人都认识的那个Loki不是一个。”

他才刚来，别表现得像个混蛋Stephen，奇异博士在心里对自己说。但Loki接下来的反应立刻让他开始后悔自己的上一句话。

“这个世界的Loki是个真正的混蛋是吗？”黑发的法师笑了一下，然后问，“并不是指我自己就不是的意思。我性格也没多好。但我能注意到，刚一开始的时候，很多人都不太喜欢我。”

方向错了，Stephen很想给自己来一巴掌。

“但是大家很快就扭转过来了不是吗？”他只有尽力那样说，“你已经证明了你不一样。”

“我有吗？”Loki笑着抬起头看进他的眼睛，“我记得我唯独只表示过你曾经教过我法术，其他人最多只会把那当成一种佐证，我想我只证明了我们曾经亲密的关系。”

Stephen很大声地干咳了一声，仿佛喉咙中刚刚卡进去一粒橄榄核。

“他们……嗯……是出于对至尊法师的信任。”他那么说道。

出乎他意料的，Loki并没有在那个话题上纠结，他只是轻快地点点头，一副理所当然的样子。

“他们是对的。任何时候，相信至尊法师总是没错的。”

“我想我们已经干完所有的活了。”

打断他们的是拍着手掌灰走进来的红女巫。他看着两个相向站着，第一时间结束对视的法师，在发现其中的一个不自在的脸色还有点发红时，有些困惑地张了张嘴。

Loki刚刚出现的那天复仇者没有通知Wanda，所以她并没有听到Loki声明与另一个至尊法师之间的关系。

也幸好是没有，Stephen两颊发着烧庆幸，他这辈子都没想过会成为谁的男朋友，那个词仿佛会发烫，让他想想就恨不得跳脚。

他身边的Loki倒是看上去活泼多了。

“那么，收工？”他还有些调皮地冲Wanda比了个手势。

“收工。”Wanda毫不犹豫地点头，回以了一个与之配套的手势。

那让他们俩看上去一下子像是多年老友那样自然。

Loki转身同奇异博士招手道别，同时告诉他：

“我和Wanda说好了。每天的工作结束之后，让她带我转转纽约。我有好几年没过过正常的都市生活了，而Wanda需要个人帮她克服自己待着的孤独。我想我们算是各取所需，今晚她说会带我去酒吧玩玩。”

那句话起到了绝佳的效果，一瞬间就让奇异博士感觉在另外的两个法师面前无地自容。

并不是每个人都能理解魔法，很多法师都是孤独的。他们都经历过失去，不过是在互舔伤口。可看看你都在做什么。

他站着，目睹着Loki和Wanda两个用轻巧而快的咒语收拾了现场，看着他们并肩走在一处，脸上都带着解脱过后释放的笑意，眼中藏着同样的寂静冷清，最后双手不约而同交叠着按在同一个电梯下行的按钮上。

Stephen的眼皮跳了一下。他所能记得的下一个场面，是他半个身子探进电梯，拿后背和手肘帮他们抵着电梯门，像个真正的绅士。

Loki和Wanda都愣住在他的面前。

“我也一起。”

Stephen听见自己犹犹豫豫的声音，

“不是电梯，我是指，酒吧法师团建，算我一个。”

*

“你酒量不错！”在震耳欲聋的巨大吵杂背景音乐中，Loki几乎得用喊的来对奇异博士说话，“比我想象得要好！”

他的手里抓着空了一半的野格啤酒瓶，凝结的水珠顺着他的手指骨节不断往下滑落。而Stephen一个仰头喝干了杯子里的威士忌。

“刚出车祸那阵子我酗过酒！”他用一样十足的中气对Loki回喊，“我的手废了，没法做手术，没酒我睡不着觉！”

“我知道！”Loki笑嘻嘻的，也吼了一句。

啊，想起来了，Stephen有些晕乎地对自己说，他认识另一个我，男朋友，我忘了，那个Stephen肯定对他说过这些故事，几百遍了。

“但我认识他那会他已经不喝了！”像是看出Stephen在想什么，Loki继续解释了那个故事，很体贴地用了一个“他”来指代，“不管我怎么劝他他都滴酒不沾！其实那阵子情况真的已经无所谓了，地球完蛋了，谁也不能力挽狂澜，很多人都会选择放纵一下！我们在地下几百米深的地方找到一个废弃很久的军方仓库，里边有酒，当晚上就有人开了party！”

“真是固执的老木头疙瘩！”Stephen笑着吼了一句，假装不知道他正嘲讽的是另一个自己。

“是啊！”Loki猛地一顿点头表示赞同，“那天真是气死我了！为了劝他喝几滴酒我把舌头都讲干了！我的口才可是出了名的！”

“他为什么那么坚持！”Stephen喊着。他发现自己已经开始变得有点在意另一个时间线上至尊法师的故事。

他知道那个时间线上地球正度过世界末日。他经历过一个，但不如那个来得严重。他很想知道，在真正最绝望的黑暗面前，自己会变成一个什么样的人。

“他很喜欢说一句话！”Loki大声回答，“‘没有意义的事就别总纠结为什么’！我告诉他反正都没多少天好活了，他就说他更宁愿把每一天的时间都花在清醒地见证上，没什么比一颗星球的消亡在时间上更具有严肃意义，其他的就都不重要，‘那就不是我的故事了’他总那么说！”

Stephen想象了一下那些话从自己嘴里蹦出来的口气。他发现自己笑了。

“然后你怎么说的？”他问。

“我骂他了！”Loki表情欢快地说，在镭射灯光明明灭灭的昏暗里，他的眼珠就像在闪光，“我叫他死了以后最好下地狱！但凡我的灵魂能够获得片刻宁静，我都不想在死后的世界再看见那个老顽固！让他见证鬼去吧！地狱里的意义足够多了！”

Stephen和Loki一道大笑起来。酒气混合着温热的呼吸蒸腾在憋闷的空气中。

正值一首歌最后的高潮过去，表演台上的吉他手用一连串的电音结束了整曲，酒吧里的吵杂忽然一下子安静下来，像重新获得了重力的海水，哗啦啦全部埋入深沟。

借着那宁静的片刻Loki咳嗽了一声。他的嗓子有点嘶了。

“我们不该那么吼的。”他说。

Stephen点点头。

“是的，我们不该。”他呼着气对Loki说，“用不着大声吵，这儿现在还是和平年代，不像你们那时候那么极端对吧。你们斗完嘴之后他吻你了吧，我猜。”

那句话就那么不期然地飘落在寂静的空气里。连Stephen自己听见的第一时间都呆住了。

他发誓自己不知道为什么任凭那样的句子忽然弹到舌尖。他原本只是想说以他对自己的了解，那个世界的至尊法师多半不是个多么会说甜言蜜语来和解的人。谁也不会想在快死的时候和爱人吵架，而他能想到的最快的表达态度的方法就是那样，一个吻。

但是太迟了，Loki已经听见那句话了。

Stephen简直怀疑那杯威士忌的酒精是不是在刚刚吃了自己的脑子。

他怎么能那么说。

他眼见着Loki的表情一下子冻结在空中，冰凉的酒瓶子从手心滑落到桌面上。

Loki看上去有点苍白。

“没有……他并没那么干……”他只是很小声地回答。

道歉的话在第一时间冲口而出，但是重新响起的鼓乐毫不留情地吞没了所有Stephen能发出的声音。

他焦急地转动起眼球，开始四下寻找已经消失在舞池里很久不见踪影的Wanda。

而那看起来又太像一个尴尬逃避的表情。

最后Loki一声不响地站了起来。他在吧台上留下一把零钱，对Stephen动了动嘴唇就转身向出口走去。Stephen根本没机会搞清楚他说了什么。他已经跟着追了出去。

入夜后忽然降温的空气在推开门的一瞬间几乎像是霜冻那样给他来了一下。

那让Stephen一下子清醒了。

他用力摇摇头，视线捕捉到一个正加速离去的背影。

Loki披着他的黑色外套，双手紧紧抱着身体，夜风将他的黑发吹起，露出一节缩起来的脖颈。

他看上去形单影只，与几年前在纽约市中心举着权杖大吼着让所有人下跪的那个Loki是那么不同。

两个画面中的身影重叠在了一起，区分又让它们分别粉碎成一块块的。

Stephen又骂了自己一句。

他三步并作两步赶上去，拽住Loki的手臂。

“听我说，我真的很抱歉，真心的，我不该提起他来。”他急切地把那些道歉的话一股脑倒空。

在他的拉扯下，Loki转过身来，压着眉头，闪躲着眼神，不知是被吹的还是别的什么原因，他的鼻头一片通红。

“该说对不起的人是我。”他那么撇开脸回答，固执地不愿意去看Stephen，“我不该总是弄混。我很少听到别人对我说‘吻’那个字，刚刚的那一瞬间我把你当成是他了，那是错的。我很抱歉，但我真的该走了。”

他说得很诚恳，近乎于一个请求。Stephen知道自己多半应该放手。但他僵持着，没有动。

“如果你只是逃走，你就永远也分不清了。”

不知道为什么，他听见自己那样对Loki说。

而那句话成功地让Loki回过了头，用一种非常惊讶，但同时又复杂的神色盯着他看。

“也许你应该更加好好地看看，才会发现我们的不同。”Stephen继续往下说了下去，“我已经很能够确信，你和我认识的Loki不是一个人。只要你多看看，我想你也会发现的。”

他看着Loki挪动了两下嘴唇。

“并没有你想的那么不同。”Loki对他说。

“那么，我们像在哪儿？区别又在哪儿？”Stephen很耐心地问道。

Loki停顿了挣扎。他站直了，仰起头顶着风，一对眉毛皱得很紧地那样盯着Stephen。

他看了他很久。

“如果……我是说如果，”他最后问了Stephen一个问题，“如果正在面临世界末日、星球毁灭的人是你。你已经知道结局终不可改变，你是会选择继续留下，和一颗势必要消失的星球共存亡，还是会寻找其他的可能性？”

Stephen认为他大概能猜到Loki实际上是在问什么。

那对于Loki而言一定是人生中意义重大的一个问题，所以他选择不多想，只用绝对诚实的态度去回应。

“如果是为了活着的人，我想我会留下。”他回答，注意到Loki的呼吸在那一瞬间绷紧了，“但是，如果真的如你所说的那样，已经再也没有活着的人民可以去拯救了。那么我想我也许会考虑拯救我自己。”

紧跟在那句话之后的是一阵疾风。

Stephen下意识地侧了侧身，将后背转到了Loki上风口的方向。

Loki静静地看着他，眼中呼之欲出的东西看上去几乎就要克制不住。

“真的？你真的会愿意走？”他的嘴唇颤抖了两下问。

“是的。我想是的。”Stephen回答。

Loki抿紧嘴，点了点头。他看上去像是忽然想要笑，但难过的样子却同时更加深入了眼底。他揉了揉眼睛，然后在Stephen拉住他手肘的指节上轻轻拍了拍。

“那么我也收回我之前的话。”

Loki开口说。温和浅淡的笑意又爬上了他的脸。他看向Stephen，眉心的纠结渐渐舒展开来，变成平滑的一片。

“我现在可以说了，你们的确不一样。如果非要让我比较的话，我认识的那个Stephen不如你。你比他要更好，好很多。”


	4. why dont you have a try?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki masters the Kamar-Taj skills the same way as Stephen is familiar with his Asgardian trick.

Stephen想了很久。他付出了足够毁掉睡眠那么大的力气也没能弄明白那天Loki最后的那句话到底是什么意思。

那里边有太多蜿蜒曲折的暗示，让他甚至不敢猜测它们的含义。

他比另一个更好。

这不是一句寻常的恭维，考虑到拿来作比较的对象恰好是自己的时候。

但同时，一点隐秘的，毛衣上脱线了一个针脚那样细小的，仿佛芽尖破土而出的快感又神奇地冒出了头来。像是风一吹就滚动的绒毛，不住地骚挠着心间某个看不见却痒到不行的角落。

好很多。

头发糟乱举着牙刷发呆的Stephen忽然对着镜子笑了那么一下。

那太神经病了，接下来的，他神情维持着空白的整整十分钟里，他都不禁认真地考虑自己是不是因为一夜没睡而真的开始神经衰弱。

是时候打住了！他对着自己的脸颊来了一巴掌，把一点牙膏的泡沫甩到了墙上。

他得和Loki适当保持一些距离，减少谈论平行世界的频次，更重要的是他们不该再一起出去，还有酒，绝对没有酒了！

Stephen挂着一嘴泡沫回房摸出了自己的手机。他准备发个短信请假，但点开屏幕，已经太迟了。

冬兵给他派了任务。

去支援神盾局与魔法能量爆炸相关的善后工作。

他们甚至体贴地给他安排了搭档。Loki的名字静静地躺在列表里

这时候再拒绝就显得有点侮辱人格了。Stephen定定地看了一会儿屏幕，然后旋风一样卷起一条毛巾进了浴室。

他洗了个澡，吹了头发，修了胡子。抵达现场的时候，特工Pine对他眨了眨眼。

“你闻起来香喷喷的。”把咖啡递给他的时候，对方如是说。

奇异博士低头摸了摸鼻子，而他的魔法斗篷因为香水抖了抖，像是一块布打出一个喷嚏。

Loki也捧着一杯咖啡，他正把鼻子凑近屏幕，观看一台工程现场用来分析量子立场的仪器。

他穿着一件看上去非常柔软舒服的黑色卫衣、牛仔裤和马丁靴，两条晃动着的系带边上是一个纽约洋基队的标志。

没有法师战袍，也没有精细剪裁的西装，Stephen差点没认出他来。

他走过去，Loki笑着打了个招呼，从身边折叠椅上的那只纸盒子里替他拿了个甜甜圈出来。

“我吃过早饭了。”Stephen忙摆手说。

实际上他没吃，他骗人的。一点糖霜沾在Loki的嘴角上，他只是忍不住想那些玩意如果挂在他的胡子上一定会看起来蠢透了。

Loki看他一眼，耸了耸肩，收回甜甜圈就塞进了自己的嘴里。一点卡仕达酱被挤压出来，差点沾上他的下巴，又被他及时地接住，然后他伸出舌头舔了舔自己的手指。

“所以，你早上是晨跑了吗？”Stephen忽然开口问，指了指Loki身上的衣服。

Loki困惑地眨眨眼，也低头看了自己一眼。

操，Stephen在心中骂道，太棒了，绝妙的找话题能力，认真的吗？之前的那么多学位都白读了？！

他的腮帮子开始抽搐，但他绷紧了表情，没表现出来。

“啊，你说这个。”Loki露出了然的表情，“我坐地铁过来的。也是Wanda的建议，她觉得我可以更多地融入这座城市的生活，通过体验一切平民化的东西。”

Stephen有些惊讶。

“地铁？早高峰的时候？我是说？没人认出你来吗？”

他毕竟是Loki，顶着一张上过纽约本地新闻无数次的脸，考虑到Thor现在都还经常被人在大街上拦下来合影，Stephen不禁怀疑起Loki的处境。

“我考虑到了。”Loki笑了笑，然后趁周围的人不注意，舔干净手指，轻轻点了一下自己的鼻梁。

一副黑框眼镜迅速出现在那儿，紧接着是一顶鸭舌帽。

他准备了装扮，当然了。Stephen盯着他想。

那让Loki看上去更年轻了，尤其是眼镜的镜片折射出他绿眼睛的颜色时。他以前从没发现过，Loki的双眼线条其实十分柔和。现在他看起来，看起来很……

Stephen不知道怎么形容。

“你像个大学生。”他最后那么说，感觉自己的语气听上去像个网上勾搭年轻人拍摄半裸写真的骗子。

Loki愣了一下，然后笑出了声。

“你恭维到我了。”他在Stephen的胸口敲了敲，“再次证明我之前说的那些都是对的。你比另一个至尊法师要好，说的话更动听，也更知道怎么哄人开心。”

“我没在哄你。”Stephen硬撑着说，他的呼吸有一瞬间的灼热，带着他的脖子也发起烫来。

“行行行。”Loki敷衍地点头说，他放下早餐，最后擦了一道手，对Stephen打了个手势，就率先掀开现场隔离用的塑料布帘，进入了临时搭建的隔离区。

Stephen当然紧随其后。

他们的工作很简单，需要找出一些可能的法术残留痕迹，然后尝试追踪它们。

现场还有一些生物样本，包括几只莫名其妙被撞死的鸽子和几只下水道被冻得硬邦邦的老鼠。

在Stephen开启法阵的时候，Loki走到那些放置着动物尸体的平台跟前，凝视了它们一会儿。

“有种方法，可能会更快。”他忽然对Stephen说，“法术的踪迹最多只能帮你定位出一个方向，但这些动物里，却可能有一只真实地看见过主要疑犯的脸。”

“你的意思是……”Stephen走过来，看见Loki用一个小小的魔法，把那些老鼠先解冻了。

他可能还额外处理了血迹，那让那些动物看上去没有那么凄惨，只剩下安详，身体柔软、皮毛干净，就像是睡着了。

“我以为你的法术只能读人类的心。”Stephen又问。

“读心术是不区分人还是动物的。”Loki回答，“我只是平时不太喜欢在动物身上用，尤其是对已经死了的那些。”

“有什么不同吗？”

“动物的回忆通常更可怕。他们更渺小，致死的冲击往往被放大，而且他们思维简单，不像人会在生命的尽头回想些什么。通常就只有恐惧，一层一层越来越深的对死亡的恐惧。”Loki打了个抖，然后他晃晃脑袋，甩掉脸上的表情，“不过没事，总是值得一试。”

他说着便摆开架势，法术的光线从他的手指尖浮现出来。

Stephen试图阻拦住他。

“你没必要全看。”他说，“我去问问Pine，他们一定标记下了这些动物被发现时的位置，你可以和我的法术追踪结合一下，我们确认一个大致的方向，你再有针对性地去看，这样就不用看完所有的。”

“至尊法师是个绅士。”Loki笑着点点头。

“如果有可能，我倒宁愿你别去看那些东西。他们的意义不大，或许光靠我就够了。”Stephen那么回答。

他不想在第一次搭档出任务的时候表现得太过独断，所以他又解释了一下。

“我这么说没有觉得我的法术更好的意思。”

“当然。”Loki回答，看着他的眼神很柔和，“你教过我那些法术了，记得吗？你的法术我也会用。”

Stephen有些尴尬地咳嗽了一声。

“那么我倒希望你的法术我也能用。”

他转过身，同时Loki的回答从背后传来。

“事实上你会。”

那是很简单的一句话，Stephen却瞪大了眼睛回过头来。

Loki看上去倒是很坦荡。

“你教给我你的。我也教给你我的。是的，我们曾经这么做过。”

“所以，所以另一个我实际上也可以读心吗？”Stephen惊讶地问。

Loki点点头。

“你可以。事实上，你学起来也很快，相当快，我得说有点让我惊讶到了。”

不知不觉的，Loki在谈论另一个世界的至尊法师时使用上了“你”的称呼。他本来不该那样，Stephen注意到了，但他没说出来。他只是换了个方式，摆出一副有点小孩子气的不服输的表情。

“那么，我想我这次学起来应该也慢不到哪里去。肯定不能你上次教的那个人更慢对吧。我觉得我们最好试试看。”

“什么？”这次惊讶的人换成了Loki。他不确定地看着Stephen。“你要学读心术？在这儿？现在？”

“有什么不可以吗？”Stephen搓着手转过身来。他已经做好了准备，完全学着Loki刚刚的架势，把双手覆盖在了柔软的小动物尸体上，压抑了一会儿内心的紧张然后说道，“你说过我学起来快得超过你的想象。”

Loki盯着他看了一会儿，像是在确信眼前这个至尊法师的意图，又像是在搜索回忆，与另一个他所认识的法师进行比较。

最后他配合了。他走过来，将两只手也轻轻覆盖在了Stephen的手上，温暖的手掌心贴着Stephen手背的青筋，魔法的气息包裹住他的皮肤。

“那么，跟着我的指引来。”Loki一面闭起眼集中精力一面说，他的声音变得很轻、很小，像是一捧吹打在耳廓边的空气，“第一次的时候我会做得尽量慢一些，以便你能够适应，你最好随时抓着我的魔法，别断开连接，还有，如果看到让你不舒服的画面，我希望你能说出来，或者给我开一道口子，让我的精神力探进去一些。”

“做什么用？”Stephen也闭着眼睛，小声地询问道。

“我想第一次的时候我最好陪着你。”Loki回答，“我说过，那会和你想象得不一样，不是多么让人舒服的感觉，我至少，至少可以陪你一起看那些。”

当他说完那句话的时候，影像就已经开始传输进Stephen的脑子了。

一开始他迷失在生命死亡前最后一个短暂瞬间的意识里，他忘了自己是谁，错觉以为自己就是那只逃窜着即将丧命的鸽子。

Loki的话则变成一根有温度的，仔细牵引着他的履带。

他感觉自己从一只鸟慢慢变成一只风筝，漂浮在空气里，又像帆船漂浮在海面上，而一点经由双手处传来的，不断与自己的纠缠在一起的魔力正慢慢将他穿针引线地绑紧。

他感觉到安全，再也不会迷失。跟随着指引，他看清了视野里一片巨大的鲜红色。

接着是“嘭”的一声巨响，像是被一颗星球忽然撞在脑袋上。

潮汐般汹涌的恐惧立刻窜了上来。

那不是语言，只是纯粹的意识。

像海啸、像雪崩、像灭绝了恐龙的彗星撞击。

无限深绝的负面情绪深埋其中。

我要死了我要死了我要死了我要死了我要死了我要死了我要死了。

疼痛疼痛疼痛疼痛疼痛疼痛疼痛疼痛。

Stephen的手掌抖动了一下。

下一个瞬间，令一只手忽然攥紧了他。

他感觉一股奇异的感觉爬过他的手背，像是一条蜿蜒的温暖的溪流，抚过每一道他手背上经年留下的深深浅浅的手术疤痕。

那些疤痕，他的脑子忽然跳闸了一样想道。

那同样是他一块藏得极为隐秘的心事。轻易不会揭开。那很私人，有时他会在洗澡的时候轻轻碰触他们，像是碰触灵魂深处的一部分自己。

现在攥着那双手的人是Loki了。

他慢慢顺着Stephen的意识轨迹追上了他，同样追上来的还有他的声音。

“好了，已经看完了，结束了，都结束了。你还活着，活得很好，你不会死，睁开眼，你就能看清这个世界了。”

空气的气味夹杂着泥土的青草的下水道的城市烟雾的所有一切一切的味道重新冲入鼻腔。

Stephen像是终于成功攫取了用以呼吸的第一口空气。

他发出一串长长的窒息般的动静，颤了一下，然后睁开了眼睛。

Loki就在他的身边，抓着他的手，静静地看着他，眼中残留一抹担忧的神色。

“第一次的时候的确会这样。”他告诉Stephen，“不会很好受。但我得说，你这次做得很好。”

“比之前你教过的那次还要好吗？”Stephen问。他抹了一把额头，发现上面已经布满了细汗。

Loki想了想，然后肯定地点了点头。

“比那次更好。”他说。

Stephen露出一个笑容。

“我也得说。”他解脱似的吐出一口气，“发现自己还活着的感觉也相当好。我现在有过一次亲身体验了，关于你问过的那个问题，我得说，不错，如果是我的话我一定会选择让自己活着。”

Loki听到这个答案。

第一时间，他没法做出任何其他的下意识反应。

他灿烂地笑了出来。


	5. a good timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems they broke up, when Stephen is just about to ask the Asgardian sorcerer for a date.

“你最近对着那个破玩意的时间明显长了。”Thor进屋的时候是拿脚踹的门，当他把一整捆壁炉用的柴火“嘭”的一声扔在墙角的时候，房梁上的一点灰尘簌簌落了下来。

从沙发的背后抬起一颗脑袋。

Loki看了他一眼，又把视线转向了手机。

“如果你是在抱怨我今天没帮你干活的话，我有点事情要忙。”他简单地答道。

“有点事情要忙。”Thor絮絮叨叨，模仿着他的语气，然后打开冰箱拿出啤酒，又很用力地一下甩上冰箱门，“别以为我不知道你最近在搞什么。”他说。

Loki不太满意地看了自己的兄长一眼。

“我知道那破玩意叫手机。”还不等他说什么，Thor已经抢去了话头，“我也知道你只要在家的时候对着它敲来敲去就是在和Stephen说话。”

对于Thor的这种表态，Loki压下一点火气，尽可能耐心地看向对方。

“我以为这件事上我们之前已经达成共识了。”他说。

“不，我们没有。”Thor直白地回答，“你用肯不肯回来我身边继续做我的弟弟威胁我，逼我睁一只眼闭一只眼，我默许了，你在追他不是吗？不然难道你真的对复仇者派给你的那些支援任务感兴趣？你现在出任务的频率比我都要高了。”

Loki定定地看了他一会儿，他的手机在这之间又震动了两次，带来两条奇异博士发来的新消息：“下周你去基地参加训练吗？”和“你午饭一般喜欢吃些什么？”

最近他和Stephen之间的对话大多如此。不过是寒暄，唯一的区别是它们正变得频繁。

当然也日渐亲密。

那是Loki所乐于见到的。

他瞥了一眼手机，听见Thor在他的背后重重叹一口气。

“我敢说他有一点儿喜欢你。”雷神倚在冰箱门上，灌着啤酒，“就算现在不喜欢，总有一天会喜欢的。当你下了决心要讨什么人喜欢的时候，没什么不奏效的，我能想象。至尊法师也不是什么难啃的角色，你正在达到你的目的。”

“我以为你会为我高兴？”Loki迅速地回复完那两条消息，抬起一边的眉毛看向Thor。

他们的视线在小木屋的空气中相接，Loki本想再扔出两句俏皮话，但Thor脸上严肃而沉郁的表情让他闭紧了嘴。

自打他来到这个世界，见到这个曾经失去亲人和家园又最终存活下来的雷神，那种沉默但压人的气息就再没从Thor身上撇清过。

现在他更像他的什么大家长了。当Thor即将开口说什么很严厉的话题时，Loki总是能感觉出来。

“你很清楚我的态度，对吧。”Thor那样开了口，“我知道你的个人感情不是我该管的事，我也真的很想说，‘嘿，管他的呢，你是我弟弟，你开心就好’，但……如果你真的打算在这个世界的Stephen·Stephen身上下更多功夫，那对他来说不公平，你懂我的意思吧。”

Loki迅速皱起了眉毛。

“我不明白这和公平有什么关系。我喜欢他。”

“不是这个他。”Thor立刻说，“你喜欢的是另一个Stephen，你认识的那个。就算你成功了。你只会得到一段单向的感情。这不值得，Loki。”

“如果你能注意到的话，我正在努力试着把它们建立成一段双向的感情。我在试着了解他，他现在愿意告诉我很多事了。”

“这正是问题所在。你来到地球不到一个月，你们一起共事三个礼拜，一起出去过两次？三次？然后你们就已经每天花四个小时聊天了，我不否认那是喜欢的一种表现。但你不觉得这一切太快了吗？”

太快了？Loki绷紧了表情。天知道他多么讨厌这种说法，从第一天见到Stephen起，他就恨不得一切都能再快一些。

“你对他的喜欢完全建立在前一段感情的基础上，这才是它进展得这么顺利的原因。你心知肚明。”Thor最后总结道。

Loki并没有否认那一点。相反他仰起脸，非常笃信地看着Thor。

“那又怎么样？”他问，“他们仍然很相像，就算一开始我另有目的，但两次都喜欢上同一个人这有什么难的？我很确定我喜欢他。”

“但是他喜欢你吗？”Thor突然问。

那让Loki一下子抿起嘴，露出了一点生气的表情。他盯着Thor，眼神中的光线也尖刻起来。

“我是说真正的你。”Thor再一次强调，“你，诡计之神，原原本本的样子。他看到过吗？还是说他只是看到你想让他看见的那些？”

Loki的两眼恨不得喷出火来。

“我最近确实对其他人都挺客气的。”他很慢地回答，“那是为了能更好地融入。”

Thor发出一声响亮的笑声。

“你管那叫客气。”他一面笑一面摇头说，“如果三年前我听到这话可能会去放鞭炮的。但你是我弟弟，一千年的时间里，我看着你长大，Loki，我了解你。你以前会这样吗？勤勤恳恳的工作，帮每一个同事带早餐和咖啡？听别人对你诉说烦恼，足足一个小时？你还用短信祝山姆生日快乐，见鬼了，这个月里几乎我每碰见一个复仇者的成员，都要听他们和我夸奖你一遍。听听那些词，体贴、礼貌、收敛，哈哈，听听！”

Thor望着Loki在笑，但他的眼睛深处却充斥着意味深长的愁绪。

他在担忧，因为他比谁都清楚发生了什么。

在那样的眼神面前，Loki移走了自己与之对视的目光，一点淡淡的尴尬在倔强的表象背后慢慢爬上他的面颊。

他没做什么坏事。他只是，尽可能按照自己所理解的在地球的人类社会里讨人喜欢的那一套来装扮自己。他只是，太希望那个人能在看自己时，眼底染上一点欣赏的情绪。

Thor走了过来，他沉重的步伐踏在嘎吱作响的木地板上，然后一屁股坐下，在Loki的身边，一只手按在他的肩膀上。

“我不去深究这些弟弟。”Thor低声说，“我不会去问到底是不是你经历过的那次世界末日改变了你。我就问你，在那边，在另一个Stephen面前，当你们在一起的时候，他眼中所看见的Loki，是现在的这个吗？”

那句话就像一颗要命的石子投入湖中。进去之后就不见踪影，却该死的不受控制的掀起一圈又一圈的涟漪。

Loki想要强迫自己不去感受被那个问题所激起的心绪，但他做不到。

他把自己蜷了起来，窝在沙发的凹陷里，像一枚海螺，面颊埋进手掌里。

“我真恨你。”隔着Thor挨近过来的几层衣料，他闷闷地说，“你现在变聪明了，那真讨厌。”

“我知道。”

Thor笑了笑，豪爽地拍着Loki的背，发出“嘭嘭”的声音。

“去他的复仇者联盟。让那些蠢任务见鬼去吧。”黑发的法师又说，“我这么做只是因为想努力维持个好形象。”

“我知道。”Thor又一次那么回答。

“我害怕他会不喜欢。”

“嗯。”

“我不确定他会不会。他不是我熟悉的那一个，何况在那边一开始他也不是多么喜欢我，我……在这方面我没有那么多信心。”

“你可以慢慢来，人和人之间就是这样的，慢慢来。”

“但我等不了。”Loki呢喃，“我每天都想要他。每一天。”

Thor又叹了一口气。

“但是你值得。”他对靠在肩上的兄弟说，“每个人都值得以自己最原本的样子而被爱。”

“如果它们不发生怎么办？”Loki终于抬起了头。他的眼眶是湿润的，皱起来的鼻子看上去也有点可怜相。

Thor逼迫自己硬下心肠。

“要是真是那样。”他沉下脸说，“那就是出于我们都清楚的那个答案。”

因为他们根本就是不同的人。他不是你以前的那个男朋友，你们注定不应该在一起。

Loki忽然一把挣脱了Thor的安慰。他发火了，那动作很粗暴，硌到了Thor的肋骨，生疼。同时他失控地吼了起来。

“我只是想要再来一次的机会！连你都得到了！你失去过你的弟弟，现在你有我了！凭什么我就不能！地球毁灭也不是我造成的，凭什么我就应该失去一切！他在这儿！他就在这儿！难道我就只是看着？！”

Thor慢吞吞地坐起来。

“你看，这就是我一直试图对你表达的意思。”他说，“我从没觉得你是我失去的那个弟弟的替代品。”

Loki愣住了。在他发红的眼眶下面挂着一滴要掉不掉的眼泪，而当他不再吼叫，重新看进Thor的眼睛，他发现那里边的湿润并不少上多少。

“我知道你们不一样，我承认，留下你、甚至照顾你这都是为了补偿我自己的遗憾。但我不会骗自己Loki从来没有死过。还有，如果这能安慰到你的话，我敢肯定，换做是原来的那个Loki。Stephen百分之一百没可能会喜欢上他。这就是我想说的。我很感谢命运把你带来。但它们不是什么‘挽救’。为什么不试着说服自己，就当它是‘全新的一次’呢？如果你重活一次，难道不会比第一辈子活得更好吗？”

Loki静静地看着Thor，他吸了吸鼻子，抬手捂住了眼睛。

“和他谈谈吧。”他听见Thor轻轻地说。

*

“你的品位变好了。”

隔着一套优雅的餐具，Wanda撑着下巴对Stephen说。

他们在一间挺高档的餐厅里，恰到好处的环境光线衬托得Wanda的肌肤十分柔美。舒缓的小提琴声正不知从哪个角落飘出来。

Stephen低头干咳了一声。

“只是请你来给点参考意见。”他说，一面折腾着面前盘子里的牛排，“我之前没来过，想着总归要先试试菜。”

“你申请医学院的时候都没这么紧张吧？”Wanda对着他笑了，“从什么时候起至尊法师会在意一个餐厅的品质如何？如果他不是想邀请什么人一道的话。”

“我是。”Stephen嚼着牛肉缴械投降，“我准备在今天结束之前和你摊牌来着，我只是没想到你先问了。”

“还需要等到今天结束？”Wanda惊讶地看他一眼，“我敢说所有复仇者里长了眼睛的成员都注意到了！”

“什么？”

“你和咱们的新法师。你们之间，最近有点什么吧？”

Stephen没有答话，他佯装喝了一口红酒，摇曳的酒红色染上他的脸颊。

“天，装什么呀。”Wanda抱怨，“从我们一块去酒吧然后你俩跑了把我一个人甩在舞池的那天起我就发现了！你之前偶尔会推掉摊到你头上的任务，圣所太忙了之类的，但是最近你一次都没有找我帮你顶班，就因为你换了新搭档。上次我听巴基说你还开始喷香水了？还有基地里的会议，在大家看作战图的时候你俩简直就像个小学生，躲在后排的角落嘀嘀咕咕地不知道在干什么。”

“我们在，在说话，咳……”Stephen极不自在地回答，“我之前请教了Loki一个法术，他回去研究了一下，然后告诉我结论。”

“你？请教？法术？”Wanda揶揄地看着Stephen，满脸写着“我吐了”，“那是什么重要的事吗？就不能等到不开会的时候再说？别让我提醒你即便不工作的时候你的鼻子也像是要黏在手机屏幕上一样，你们一天到底要发几个小时的短信？！”

“好吧好吧好吧。”Stephen彻底放弃了，他扔下刀叉，举起双手，“我认输，我承认，我是对他有点好感。”

Wanda这才满意地收起自己的表情。

“这么说你自己在家想过了？”她问。

Stephen点点头。

“过得了自己的那道坎？你没问题对吧，和男人搞？”

一点红酒被从杯子里震荡出来，染湿了面前洁白的桌布。满脸通红的Stephen用力扶着桌子的边缘，看上去像是要因为Wanda的一句话从座位上摔下去似的。

“我还没想过那么远……！”他低声重重说道。

“你们迟早要走到那一步的。”

“那也得从一起吃饭开始……！先吃饭！交个朋友！”Stephen又吼了一次，他抹了一把额头，看向Wanda的眼神仿佛不认得她，“天呐，我没想到。我印象中你是个挺天真的小姑娘。”

“我失去得太多，早就不天真了。”Wanda那么回答。在对面的Stephen忽然不说话了，气氛也完全冻结起来之后，她又噗嗤一声笑了出来，吐着舌头，在Stephen僵硬的手指上弹了弹。

“我逗你玩的，博士。只是想告诉你，如果和男朋友坐在一张桌子上吃饭你也还是这么严肃的话，那就不讨人喜欢了。”

Stephen看上去像是刚刚找回了自己的呼吸。

“没什么男朋友。”他怪难为情地说，“八字还没一撇呢。”

“这么说，你打算从那一撇开始？”Wanda眨眨眼，“我猜猜，你打算趁下礼拜集体训练的时候开口邀请他，一个约会？”

Stephen犹豫了一下。

一个约会，不是什么坏主意。他想那么回答。但是他的手机震动了一下。

是短消息，Loki发来的。

“现在在哪儿，想和你谈谈。”

那条消息有点语焉不详，但Stephen下意识地把餐厅的地址回复了过去。

他本来以为Loki会搭地铁或者巴士之类的过来，毕竟这一段时间，他在纽约的生活作息都已经无限接近于一个普通人了。

他没想到的是，这次Loki直接用了瞬间传送。

当彬彬有礼的侍者上前带来消息，并指引着Stephen的视线看到远处巨大玻璃窗外站着的黑发男人时，他和Wanda正投入地商量着约会计划的细节。他们饭吃到一半，又都喝了点酒，咯咯笑着说话，脸都红扑扑的。

Stephen手忙脚乱地撤了餐巾跑出门去的中途还在后知后觉地担心。

他决定先解释清楚为什么Wanda会在这儿，那是在他看明白Loki一脸不太高兴的表情后的第一反应。

然后他才后知后觉到那点推测有多么不要脸。但他还是那么干了。

“我和Wanda刚刚在聊事情，工作上的，我邀请的她，因为都没吃饭就顺路找了餐厅，我有个小忙想找她帮，就选了间贵点的。”

他说完了，有些紧张地去看Loki的颜色。

Loki看上去有一点困惑，但更多的还是不开心，他眨了眨眼，把眼里的一点惊讶甩掉，拉扯了一把Stephen的手臂。

“我没想到你约了Wanda。”他低声说，“本来我想找个地方和你坐下来谈，但看起来你很忙，我想我最好长话短说。我是来道歉的。”

“道歉？可是为什——”Stephen讶异的话才问到一半，Loki就回答了他。

“我知道你有一点儿喜欢我。”

他说得很干脆，猝不及防，反应过来的Stephen整张脸都发烧一样热了。

他“我……”了很长一句，没能成功说出什么句子来。Loki也只是把脸瞥向一边。

“我想说的是，我知道，但是……这里面也许有什么是错的，我的意思是，或许你不是真的喜欢……不是，我是想说你也许并不应该——”噢得了吧，Loki忽然感到一阵挫败，他已经后悔了，他就不该一时冲动跑来，我就不该听Thor的，他到底凭什么觉得自己能当着Stephen的面说出来。

我可能根本就不值得你喜欢。光是想想那样的话都觉得是种侮辱。

Loki咬住了嘴，他猛地后退一步。

“算了，改天吧。”他忽然说，“我是说，对不起，如果你已经明白我想表达的意思了的话，我想我们都需要冷静一下，接下来的一段时间里我不会再回你的消息了。”

他是那么说的。说完就转身开始往台阶下走，看上去无比像是在落荒而逃。

Stephen怎么可能让他就这么跑了。

难得穿了一身西服正装的男人大步追了上去，在台阶上成功捉住了Loki的手臂。

“我不接受改天。”他自己都没想过自己居然可以那么强硬地对这个Loki说话，“说清楚，就现在，你到底觉得有什么地方对不起我。”

Loki甩开了他。在成为法师之前，他就是个饱受训练的仙宫战士，离开魔法的加持，Stephen那双受过伤的手并没有足以强硬扣住他的力量。

那让Stephen看上去像是这场拉扯里弱势的一方。

而一开始明明是自己突然走上来找的麻烦。这个认知让Loki的心头闪过一抹愧疚。

站在他面前的到底是Stephen Strange就算他可以选择伪装或是不伪装，在这一部分上，那是始终不变的。

他总是没法对Stephen真的狠下心肠。

Loki最终在台阶的底部停了下来。

“我骗了你，行吗？”他转回头去，咬着牙，一脸倔强又绝望地对追在身后的男人坦白，“我撒谎了，装得像个好好先生一样只是为了让别人觉得我不错。那都是装出来的！是有目的的！是特意为了让你喜欢我才那么做的！”

他深呼吸了几口空气，然后又对Stephen说了一次。

“对不起。我的意思是，我不是故意骗你的。我猜我只是太想接近你……出于一些原因。”

“出于一些原因？”Stephen盯着Loki。他走上前来，一把攥住对方的手腕，用的力气比平常任何时候都要更大，“如果你想说的就是我想的那个意思，我想那原因未必在我身上，它甚至不在这个世界，对吧？”

Loki红着眼眶看向他。

“你又知道我想说的是什么意思？”他问，然后笑了一下，“如果是的话，我希望你大声说出来，因为就连我都不知道具体到底是怎么了。对你说这些我并没有感觉多好，我只是不想继续骗你，在没搞清楚我到底想要什么之前。”

“你突然闯入我们的世界，告诉所有人你和另一个世界的我是情侣，你说了，却没有多强求什么，只是表现得像个全世界最惹人喜欢的搭档无时无刻出现在我身边，你现在跟我说你不知道自己想要什么？”Stephen的声音颤抖了，“见鬼我当然知道你想要什么！”

“所以你也明知故犯了不是吗！”Loki忽然用力把手腕往回扯了一下，抬起头去看着他，“我就是想要你！我想找回我的男朋友，再让他喜欢上我，再和他在一起！你知道！你感觉到了！可你也没说什么！你只是半推半就地享受我每一天都体贴地缠着你！围着你转！那你现在在这跟我装什么你很受伤！”

那些恶劣的话语完全爆发了出来。

Loki不再阻止它们溢出舌尖了。那才是他原本讲话的方式。刻薄又满是倒刺。

他根本不体贴，在心烦意乱的时候，也根本没法顾忌到别人的感情。

“那是因为我以为你最终能看出来我们是不一样的！”Stephen忽然吼了他一声。

他把两只手都扣在Loki的手臂上了。在道路两旁明灭的车灯光线里，他逼迫Loki看向自己的眼睛。那里边的严肃和气恼比过去任何时候都多。

“如果你看不出来，那你之前一直和我说的那些话又算怎么回事？你说过好多次，记得吗？我比另一个更好，好得多！那些话你是看着谁说的？是我还是另一个？”

“你根本不知道我那么说的意思！”

Loki忽然大吼了一声。仿佛Stephen忽然提到的这件事像根针那样刺到了他。

“我觉得你更好是因为你告诉我你会在世界末日的关头选择保命！你说会让自己活下来！你知道那对我来说有多重要？！我不是自己愿意一个人跑来你们的世界的！我找到了那个裂缝，我有办法！我可以带着两个人一起过来！但是我被拒绝了！伟大的至尊法师！在人类文明的终点选择与他挚爱的星球共存亡！他抛下了我！我恨自己被抛下！我恨我爱过他！我恨我永远得不到那些自私占有的爱，我恨你们的仁义道德！你们都做不到想我爱你们那样爱我，每个Stephen都是他妈的圣人！”

他猛地一把推开Stephen，冰凉的泪水在脸上留下晶亮的痕迹。夜风追乱了他的头发，夜色看上去又像是要把他吞没一般。

Stephen下意识地想要迈步上前，但是Loki已经“啪嗒”一声随着魔法消失不见了。

在他的身后，一队满脸欢欣的小提琴手列队从餐厅大门里走了出来，他们走下台阶，一路拉着抑扬顿挫的浪漫乐曲。

Wanda打着哈欠跟了出来。

看到Stephen一个人呆呆地站在路口，她有些讶然。

“我来晚了吗？”她眨着眼说，“我刚刚找领班要到这些小提琴手，我还以为能给你来个正好的氛围呢。时机不太对？”

时机？

Stephen默默地低头，叹出一口气。

时机简直不能再完美了，他想。


	6. now we can kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two! Get out of my place! The New Asgardian King Thor Odinson yelled.

奇异博士没想到有朝一日来访新阿斯加德他还得学会看国王的脸色。

Thor一言不发地当着他的面用他的斧子劈柴，一棵巨大的红橡木就那么变成零落的一块块。

“你知道，新阿斯加德不怎么招待外人，”那位动作悍然的砍柴人是这么说的，“在复仇者联盟里我无所谓，随你们怎么来，但这儿是我的地盘。”

Stephen差点气得翻出一个白眼。

“你知道我过来不是为了好玩的吧？”他尽量压制着火气说。

Thor抬头，瞥了他一眼。

“知道。这儿也没什么好玩的，只有鱼，白昼也短。”

Stephen叹了一口气。

“我不和你兜圈子，Thor，我是来找Loki的。他在哪儿？”

“你该知道我这人从来没什么圈子可兜。”Thor终于停下了手起斧落的动作，他把一只手搁在了腰上，毫无动摇地看着Stephen，“在和Loki相关的事上我一向原则分明。如果他闯了祸，我会亲自收拾他。不过就我所知，他这回也没有杀人放火，所以老实说，我不知道你还想从我这儿得到什么。”

“噢得了吧！别装得你好像不了解一样！”Stephen不耐烦地吼了一句，“你知道他都干了什么！在他试图闯进我生活的时候你没阻止，现在就别挡着路！你明明知道那会造成问题！而我是当事人！我是来和他谈这个问题的！”

“可以谈。”Thor点点头，“但没必要这么怒火朝天的。谁也不欠你，法师，要我说，你自己也动心了，这一点没人能强迫你，所以别企图推卸责任。”

Stephen被他气得都笑了。

“真是大义凛然。说得可真轻松。你这么想只是因为面临抉择的人不是你。你敢试试吗？假如你真正的弟弟突然死而复生出现在你面前，你选哪一个？你现在是可以袒护着他，拿这儿当个庇护所供着他，那不过是因为他补足了你正好所缺失的。一旦原本的Loki回来，你那无敌的神性难道就不会松动、不会倾斜？”

他的话成功让Thor收起了漫不经心的挑衅面貌，认真地直视过来。

“我不否认我会。”那位新晋的国王回答他。

Stephen响亮地笑了一声。

“你看，这就是症结！人们总会比较！亲疏有别！我不接受自己永远被摆在一个悬而未决的天平上，难道这也有错吗？”

“我说我不否认会更偏爱原来的Loki，因为我与他一起长大，共度过漫长的岁月。”Thor盯着Stephen的眼睛，“但我从来没说现在的这个Loki就是假的。我希望家人回归，不代表逝者回来后，我就会把现在的家庭成员赶出去。”

Stephen用一种古怪的表情看着Thor。

“怎么着？你还想两个都留着不成？”

“我当一个兄长的时间足够长了。我习惯了。我无所谓自己到底有几个弟弟，一个还是两个。”Thor是那么回答的。

Stephen用一脸的不可理喻表明了自己的态度。

“但这是不一样的，你明明知道！你说的是家人，我说的是——是感情！感情意味着一心一意！它不该是吗？”

Thor沉默了一会儿。

“但是这儿有第二个Stephen吗？”他突然问，“有吗？”

你这是狡辩，Stephen本想那么反驳。但他目睹到Thor的神情，平静而又幽深。那不是开玩笑的时候人会有的表情。Thor相当认真。

“你刚问我的那个问题很有意思。”Thor拍了拍Stephen的肩膀，“像那样的问题会让我不禁想象如果有一天Loki真的死而复生会怎么样。但内心深处，我知道那不可能。我永远不会再有机会拥有多一个弟弟了，所以我让Loki和我住在一块儿，毕竟房间没必要为了死人空着。你看，所谓的天平只在我们心中。如果Loki不爱你，那么远离他是最正确的决定。可如果今天你见到他是想问到一个答案，我就必须确保你在得到答案之前想清楚一点，Stephen，你到底在和谁较劲？你考虑明白了再告诉我，你到底是不是要去找我弟弟。”

雷神Thor变成了个要命的角色。

愤愤踏在沙滩上的Stephen默默想着。潮湿的砂砾像吸盘一样吸住他的鞋底，弄湿他的袜子，让他的步子走得东倒西歪，在海岸线上留下一长串扭曲的足迹。但比那更歪七扭八的是他的心情。

Thor一眼就看穿了他。

他知道他今天不是来闹绝交的。此刻他的全部身心都催促着他朝Thor所指的方向赶去，叫嚣着希望寻求一个答案。只是一个答案。

但Thor却只用一个轻巧的问题就化解了它们。

你到底是在和谁较劲呢？

Thor说愿意照顾两个弟弟，但其中的一个无法复生，因此永远只会有那么一个。那算什么？是要告诉他Loki可能会保留两个选项，但其中的一个已经同星球陪葬了所以他就该当做那一切都不是个问题？

开什么玩笑！

Stephen一步踏空，重重地踩进一块洼地，半只脚陷了进去。

他抬起头，看见隔着几枚破碎贝壳的不远处，倒竖着的破了底的木船。Loki坐在那上面，膝盖以下摊着满满一大团深绿色缠满了海带的尼龙。

他在做Stephen永远没想象过他会做的事，一点点解开一条几乎已经打结到无药可救的渔网。

那绝不是什么有趣的工作。连有意义的工作都算不上是。所以他绞着眉头，看上去一脸厌烦，然而绝对地厌恶之下，却又没有透出一点恼火的情绪。相反的，Stephen所眼见的这个Loki很平静，仿佛他明知道自己是在浪费生命，也不喜欢那么做，但是却无所谓了。

好像他已经不在乎漫长的生命今后将要被拿来挥霍在什么事情上这个命题。那张破网子或许都只是Thor随手丢给他的。然后他就接手了，认命了。平静又麻木，不快乐，却也不抱怨了。

Stephen发现自己盯着那幅场景很久，内心的在意就像是从最干涸的沙漠里钻开一口井。很缓慢的，地下水一点点地涌了上来。

他发出了声音。

“你知道你不是唯一一个会瞬间传送的法师吧？”他问。

他也会，如果他真的只是想到Loki的面前，随时随地开个传送门就行了，分分钟的事。

但他让Loki明白他的意思。他按照阿斯加德人的规矩，走了程序。他去见了Thor，征求了对方的同意，然后一步一步，自己走到了这里。

在这种情况下，Loki必须给他应有的尊重。他绝对不能够再话说一半就突然原地消失。

Loki看见了也听见了Stephen。他叹了口气，放下了手里的尼龙线团。

“我为那天晚上发生的争吵向你道歉。”他说，“我太激动了，只顾得上自己。我说了一些话，伤害了你的感情，对不起，博士。”

他尽可能说得清楚，开门见山，满含着一股放弃的意味。但显然对面的人并不买他的账。

“你知道你应该道歉的不是这个。”Stephen突然说。

“还有什么？”Loki丢给他一个疲惫的眼神，“我用伪装从你那儿骗到了一点自己并不配得到的喜欢？如果你想听的是这个。”

“那天你说你原本的计划是带两个人穿过时空的裂缝到我们的世界来。”没有理会Loki的自嘲，Stephen干脆地截断了他，“我想你是指你自己，还有那边那个至尊法师。”

Stephen忽然严肃起来的语气让Loki生出一丝警觉，他盯住了对方的眼睛，在Stephen强烈的眼神中，他不情不愿地点了点头。

“那么我想我理解了。”Stephen对他说，“毕竟我也不笨。作为时间的守护者，我相信无论哪个世界的至尊法师都明白，两个相同的人无法同时存在于一条时间线。你能来，是因为在这儿，原本的邪神先一步被杀死了。但我还在。如果你同时带来两个人，长久地生活在这儿，就会引起世界线的混乱。”

Stephen停顿了片刻来观察Loki的表情。黑发的法师此刻看上去相当抗拒，但他揪紧了衣服的下摆，什么也没说。

Stephen只有继续开口，把那句话说完。

“这个道理至尊法师懂，你也应该懂。介于他已经教会了你所有的法术。所以我只能这么推测。在你原本的计划里，同时拯救你和你的男朋友，也包括清除掉这个时间线上的Stephen Strange来为至尊法师的到来划去障碍，是吗？在你过来之前，你有想过，要杀了我？”

他说出来了。

那个几乎已经摆在眼前的事实成了过去数日里困扰奇异博士的烦躁情绪的根源。没什么比那更能毁掉他日常生活的了。

他甚至觉得自己根本不必问，凭借逻辑推论也早已得出了结论。他只是想说出来，然后当面，亲眼看一看始作俑者脸上的表情。

Loki面颊的肌肉完全绷紧了。

他看上去完全陷入了某种紧张状态，像是在同什么危险的庞然巨物沉默着对峙。他的手指绞紧了，一些还来不及解开的尼龙线缠绕着他的手指，因为不断加深的力道而切割进他的肉里，划出细密的血丝。

“是，你说得对，我曾经那么想过。”

Stephen最后得到了那句声音颤抖的回答。

结束了，内心的深处他同自己说，和预料的一模一样，不需要什么幻想，毕竟眼前的邪神属于完全迥异的另一个世界，在对方的时间线上，这个Stephen一开始就没存在过。

那让他甚至找不到什么点来抱怨。他想生气，想大吼大叫，可是对着谁呢？Loki也没有把他怎么样。他还活得好好的。

“但我现在没那些想法了。”

他没想到那个答案居然还有后续。

Stephen惊讶地睁大眼睛，重新凝聚起视线看向Loki。Loki的面色被海风吹得发白，倔强的神情又一次爬上他的脸。

“那时候我只是想救我们两个，我希望我们都活着。”他说道，“但后来我知道他的决定了。他不愿意走。是我选择了自己一个人逃命。如果爱是伟大的，那么我该留下陪他一块儿赴死，可我没有。所以我猜那也就是那么一回事，没什么摧枯拉朽的神秘力量。”

不知是出于自嘲还是厌恶，Loki轻蔑地笑了笑。

“所以你放弃杀我的想法，是因为没有必要？因为他不会过来了。”Stephen总结了那个说法。

Loki摇了摇头。

“信不信由你。”他说，“见到你之后，我从未有一刻想起过那个念头。他那么坚定地丢下我。我不愿意为了他杀人，那不值得。”

那个说法像钉子楔进木板。在Stephen的思维和情感里，不管那有没有意义，总之它楔了进去。

那么我猜我保住了命。他本可以那么说，用来寻求一种更加确切的保证。寻求一位神祇郑重的承诺。但他没开口。

那不是他想要的。他想要的远比那更多。

Stephen盯着Loki。

“如果他真的不值得，那么你又为什么坚持透过我去寻找另一个？”他听见自己缓慢而又模糊的声线，藏在嗓音里的情绪矛盾重重，“你是想再来一次？重复一遍上一个世界发生在你们两个之间的爱情？然后得到一个新的爱人，作为替代？”

那个说法刺到了Loki心中的某块地方。他很深地皱起了眉头，嘴角也垮了下去。

“如果我说的话在你这儿还有一点信度的话，那么我告诉你，所有我对你做过的事情，在上一个世界我都没有做过。我没有费尽心思装过什么好好先生，没有为了接近什么人去讨好他身边的每一个，绝不！”

“所以你为什么做了？”Stephen问，“对我。”

“我想我大概只是急了……”Loki撇开脑袋，“毕竟你成功让我相信了你说的那些事。”

“相信什么？”Stephen追问。

Loki把一只手摁在了额头上，他只有在做自己最厌烦的一件事时才会下意识那么做——解释。

“你说你不会轻易让自己死了，你会权衡利弊，尽可能活命，我问过你很多次，问那么多次是因为一开始我不太相信那些回答。我见到过的至尊法师永远都是一副圣人的模样，从来给不了我想要的答案。我被抛下过一次，再也不想来第二次，你看上去却又那么笃定。你懂吗，你——你和我想的不一样，不知道为什么。我刻意接近你，你让我接近了，那之后我做的所有事好像在你身上都奏效了，那让我看到希望的曙光，让我觉得我可以，只要再加把劲，最终你就会是我的。你不明白……”Loki摇了摇头，“我只是太想要了。”

Stephen的手指微微地颤动着。他没预料到自己会听到这么一大段详实的回答。Loki很少对人说这么多话，而其中的绝大部分内容，那压根就算不上是一种解释。

他只是不断地在说，你看，我想要你，你不知道我有多想。

暧昧、模糊，听上去像是骗子才会说的，却又莫名其妙的混杂着真挚。

那让热流顺着Stephen的筋络流淌入每一根血管里。

“那你为什么叫停了？”他问，“你本来没必要把一切都说出来的。你上次说得对，途中我隐约猜到了一些，但我选择不去深究，大概是你做得太成功了，你扮演出来的样子完美无缺，谁能拒绝？你让我陷入了你给我的感觉里。我知道我们太快了，我知道一切不会这么容易，但你确实就快要得到我了。那不是你要的吗？”

“因为我不想。”Loki闷声回答，“你讨厌我透过你去看别人的感觉不是吗？你一直在和我强调这一点。”

是的，Stephen心想，非常讨厌。可你为什么要提起？

一点不该存在的希望被点燃了，他看着Loki，直到对方的眉宇再次皱起。

Loki的肩膀垮了下来，他承认了。

“好吧，我也讨厌那样。”

“所以说，你是希望……”Stephen欲言又止。

Loki截断了他的话。

“我不知道我希望什么。我只是忽然决定不想看着你爱上一张面具。你恨我也好，认清现实、看清我们最终是不可能的也好，什么都好，总之你不能喜欢上一个不是我的人，那让我感觉像是你爱上了别人，那个……”他屏住呼吸，看上去很勉强却又相当烦躁地摇着头，“我无法忍受那个。”

停顿持续了很久。

海风的呜咽声不知不觉渐渐放大了，那让两个人在对话的过程中都不自觉提高了音量。

他们在猎猎风声里被迫交出了自己的真心话。等到他们意识到的时候才发现自己已经变成了被揭开樽盖倒空了的盒子。

难堪也好、后悔也罢，那情绪来得太晚，已经不再有什么意义。

Loki下意识抠了一下自己的手指，一片流血的指甲盖被他掀了起来。

那点刺痛感让他得以不着痕迹地控制住自己错乱的呼吸。他不想让一切显得太难看。尤其是在Stephen的面前，任何时候，他都不想在Stephen面前太过狼狈。

他低着头，眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着面前一小块灰色的沙子。

他在等，等着Stephen自己转身，离开，

他已经从他这儿得到了所有的答案，他再没什么可以提供的了。

但是过了很久，他没有听到传送门开启的动静或是魔法斗篷的窸窣声。

一截鞋尖出现在了他的视野前方。

Stephen走到了他的跟前。

Loki抬头的时候，听见对方长叹了一口气。

“你以为我为什么会出现在这里？”Stephen在问。

Loki眨了眨眼。在这之前，他以为他知道。他欺骗了一个人的感情，对方要感到怨愤，过来找他算账，或是抱怨……那太正常了。

但是现在他又不知道了。Stephen向下看着他的眼神那么深邃，像是要将他吞没包覆住，再从里到外地翻开，完全看穿。

“我现在知道你是什么样的人了。”对方说，“你成功的向我证明了自己并不多么亲和。你很自私，从头到尾，你打算的都是自己的事。你还相当容易情绪化，决定做什么事和不做之间没有严格的道德标准，不过只是看你愿不愿意。所以，即便你现在算是加入了复仇者，但本质上，你和我知道的，差点炸了纽约的那位并没什么不同，我猜我关于你形象的推论不太偏离，对吧。”

“大概。”Loki仰头看着Stephen，弯起唇角勉强假笑了一下，“我猜无论在哪条时间线上Loki都是个混蛋，改不过来了。”

“但我现在却在这里和你讨论你到底是什么样的人。”Stephen又说，“我为什么要在乎这个？还是说，你觉得我真的就该那么在意一个说法？关于你为什么骗了我？你做都已经做了，在你中途认清现实并且摊牌了以后，我还需要再翻回头去揪住细节不放，弄清楚那些作伪的形象里有哪一部分是真的哪一部分是假的吗？我为什么要费这个劲？”

“我不明白你的意思……”Loki眨着眼，有些茫然地说。

在他难以置信的目光中，Stephen又上前了一步。

“我三十几个小时没睡过觉了。我不是来这和你探讨细节的。我了解了事实，颠来倒去地想过了，我推论到了所有我该猜到的。但是在搞清楚一切事情之后，我还是在意。这就是回答。我在意，所以我来这儿了。”

Loki不敢相信自己的耳朵。

和所有他所想过的Stephen可能的回答相比，这一个都太离谱了。

他考虑过Stephen可能会发火，恼羞成怒，又或者失望至极，至少，他总有权表达自己的不满，但对方给出来的说法，那简直与责备无关。

他说他在意，在一个人处心积虑为了要得到他而筹谋了这么久之后同对方说那句话，那无异于一句暧昧的默许。

一个词蹦了出来，Loki想说，但是不敢说，那太稀有了，他还从没有从这个叫Stephen Strange的人身上得到过类似坚定而又对他敞开的东西。

“你为什么在意……？”他只能屏住呼吸那么问。

“鬼知道。”Stephen回答，“这种事有理由吗？我只是没法不去注意你。在所有人都以为Loki是个混蛋的时候，你表现得那么好，我接连好几个礼拜地想，怎么会这样，你到底有什么计划，然后我的视线就再没离开过你。那些事，你给的那些伪装，它们只是让我注意到你，它们不是让我喜欢上你，我猜我一直盯着你看，其实只是想了解更多的细节。我承认在与你的相处里我心存侥幸过，但或许我的那些侥幸只是因为我始终觉得在我所看见的表象下，还有藏得更深的另外一个人呢？如果我想邀请你吃饭，想和你来个约会，只是想要继续深入地观察，直到找到真相呢？我有一点喜欢你，但那些更多的是一种兴趣，可当你忽然表现得像个混蛋，把什么都说出来之后，我却像整个人都放下了一样，我变得更在意了，不再是在意你到底要做什么了，而是在意你这个人本身。你问我为什么，我倒希望能从你这儿得到答案。”

Loki发现Stephen正目不转睛地盯着自己。他都怀疑自己是在做梦。

即便是上一个世界的Stephen，在地球即将迎来终局的时候，也没有对他做过这么直白的表达。还有什么顾忌是在一个人要死的时候都丢不开的？

那个Stephen没有做，所以Loki一向以为，这个人身上就不存在这样的特质了。

至尊法师是纯粹的守护者，当他扮演那个角色的时候，他没有感情，没有心，所有的一厢情愿不过都是砂砾沉进大海里，无论你徒劳地送出去多少，对方也总是吝于回应。

可眼前的法师让他语无伦次了。

“你可以，你是说——”Loki甩开那些缠绕的渔网，他蹭地一下站了起来，“即便是这样，你也仍然愿意，你觉得——我，天呐……有可能吗？你还有可能会考虑喜欢我吗？我可以让你喜欢我吗？”

Stephen睁大了眼。

从他的表情看，他同样也没预料到Loki眼下的反应。但是Loki决定他才不要去在乎那些。

他用被割破了的，少了一块指甲的那只手捧住了至尊法师的脸颊，一些滑腻腻的血迹沾在Stephen的胡子上。

他就那么看着眼前的人，像是打算一直凝望到世界的尽头，连宇宙毁灭都无法让他移开目光。

那是Stephen，但又不是。外貌、表情、甚至做事时的习惯动作和说话的语气都和平行世界的那个一模一样，可他又偏偏像是完美地按照Loki所设想的那样定制出来的。

他不敢相信自己找到了一个愿意把内心情感完全袒露出来的至尊法师。

他不敢相信自己那些敷衍的恭维话居然成了真的。

他真的找到一个更好的。在那之前，他以为这所有都不可能在宇宙中存在。

“我想我爱上你了。”他看着Stephen自言自语一样说，然后，他露出了有点儿带着同情的眼神，“这一次不会像上回那么容易了。不会再有‘好人Loki’了，我是个混蛋，真的，当我真的想要一直缠着你的时候，谁的话我都不会放在心上。这次就算Thor劝我也救不了你了。”

听到Loki那么说，Stephen竟然一瞬间很想笑出来。

他刚刚猝不及防地得到一句告白和一句威胁，同时。

也只有Loki能干出那样的事。他不禁很想深吸一口气。

“如果我说我不介意，你能保证那个威胁就只是针对我吗？”他问，“你知道，没什么另一边，没有另一个。”

Loki猛地一把将他们的身体拉到一块，互相贴近。

他的另一只手抚上了Stephen的后背，沿着脊柱一路滑到脖颈，眼神强烈地看着Stephen就像要把那张脸的全部攫取进记忆里刻下来。

Stephen的表情很平静。

就像雕像，Loki凝望着他思绪有点飘忽地想，我喜欢那些线条，它们严肃的时候让你看上去很好看，那会让我想要吻你。

他喷出一口热气，打在Stephen嘴唇的绒毛上。

“我能吻你吗？”他轻轻地说。

事实上他们彼此的距离已经相当的贴近，每一下胸膛起伏都能嗅到对方的呼吸，那些呼吸在空气中纠缠，最后全打成结，搅和在鼻尖下方那一块化不开的方寸里。

Loki凑了过去，放在Stephen后颈上的手指插进了对方的头发。

“那我就再问一次，你以为我为什么会出现在这里？”Stephen低头，轻声回应。

Loki迎着那个方向撞了上去。

那太不一样了，激烈的感情全随着那一刻从身体里激荡出来。

每一根骨骼都松动了。

它们压抑了那么久，仿佛他是一颗星星，就是为了抵达寿命的尽头炸成碎片而存在的。

“我知道我不该这么说……”他于亲吻的厮磨中低喃。他咬过Stephen的嘴唇，又把那放开，然后再一次咬住另一块地方。

他控制不住。

“你真的更好，你绝对更好……天呐……”Loki叹气一般一遍遍那么说着。

那让Stephen反手扣住他的腰又一次加深了力道。

他正在掠夺Loki的吻，那是一个吻，他原本想象得很可怕，毕竟对方是邪神，也是个同性，但实际上那并没有什么不同，那两片唇瓣很软，软得不可思议，微凉的肌肤底下，是仿佛火焰在冰面下燃烧的错觉。

他撬开Loki的牙关，或者说是Loki主动松开了放他进去的——他们太难分难解，已经分辨不出来了。

Stephen闯了进去。他没想到他们可以共享这种程度的亲密。Loki的呼吸融入他的呼吸，柔软的唇舌搅动着口腔的深处，仿佛血肉也与血肉融在一起。

打断他们的是身后的一声咳嗽。

Stephen猛地一下放了手，他后退开，撤开自己的呼吸，摇晃了两下步伐才定住自己昏沉的视线。

他看到Thor，风暴战斧的半边整个儿陷进沙地里，堆成小山那么高的柴火被他捆成一捆扔在了脚下。

“你们真会给我的地盘增加乐子。”他那么说。

“我以为你们只是谈谈，谈谈。”Thor加重了最后那个词的重音。

Stephen的面颊红了一抹，尽管他并不觉得自己的所作所为有什么需要感到窘迫的。

比他的反应来得更坦荡的就只有Loki了。

他转身直接挡在了自己的半边身子前面，用自己的后脑勺隔绝开Thor的视线。

然后他揪住Stephen的领子，猛地将对方的脑袋往下拉了一把。

“得了吧，他是我兄弟，不是我父亲。新阿斯加德的所有都有我的一半，在这儿你不必都听他的。”

Loki那么说，然后又吻了Stephen一次，示威似的。

一吻结束后，即便是Stephen，脸上也有了淡淡的快意。

他喜欢欣赏Loki背后Thor阴沉的脸色，那让他感觉为了早先的被为难而报了一箭之仇。

“我们可以换个地方。”他对Loki说，“毕竟刚刚我们只谈到一半，还有很多问题都没有说完。”

“对，你是对的。”Loki十分顺从地附和道，“我也还没有给你我的保证，你刚刚说过想要的那个……”

“你看，我连最基本的保障都没拿到，你就把一切都打断了。”Stephen佯装着皱了皱眉。

“可是接吻的感觉太好了。”Loki忍不住抱怨说，“那让我把什么都忘了。所以如果你还想让我保证什么，你恐怕得引导着我做了，我现在思考不了任何事……我能再亲亲你吗？”

Stephen笑出了声，在Loki那个有点迷幻的傻傻的表情面前。

他笑得温和而灿烂，双眼中盛放着柔和的光线，几天里来第一次驱散了阴霾。

他的身后，Thor又一个白眼直接翻到了天上。

“滚出去你们两个。”他说，“立刻，马上!”


	7. satisfaction is not in my nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki doesn't expect a friendship from Wanda. But he appreciates it.

Stephen Strange完全没有预料到那个。他是说，他什么都预料到了，战场上瞬息万变的形势和敌人可能使用上的各种阴险诡计，但他没有透过任何一种未来，预见到距离最近的一扇门就那样和被炸碎一样爆开，而一个邪神转瞬穿过所有烟尘贴近上来直接一把就捧住自己脸颊的情景。

但它就那么发生了。在一场精疲力竭的大战过后，在人声鼎沸兵荒马乱的战地医院走廊里，Loki带着淡淡暖意的手心紧贴着至尊法师的两边耳侧，有一点烘人，有一点痒。史蒂夫尚还来不及抬起头，双眼聚焦起视线来，就已经感受到对方急促的呼吸。

忽然出现就像鬼魅的邪神此刻将额头紧紧贴着他的，那让他听见一连串的耳语声，在周围的人们或叫或骂的吵杂里，他依然清晰地分辨出，Loki正无比庆幸地一遍遍低吟着他的名字。

Steve。是的，那个亲密的称呼又回来了，自从海风咸腥里的那一吻之后。不再是Stephen，博士，或是“我绅士迷人的法师朋友”。

人们或多或少地默认了这种变化。而Loki也变成了“他的Loki”。这多少肉麻得让人牙酸，却已经足够让至尊法师顶着一脸灰尘和汗水交杂的狼狈无声地傻笑出来。

“你是怎么找到这儿来的。”他开口就问出了那个问题，声音中充斥着惊喜。

而Loki，相比较而言，脸上的表情就没那么高兴了。

“神盾局的那些混蛋还想瞒着我。”他显然压抑着怒火对至尊法师抱怨说，“而他们的通讯机制简直弱智到令人发指，我读了一个特工的思想，他收到的消息居然仅仅只有你们这儿有人受伤，却没有指名道姓究竟是谁！”

“Loki？”Stephen微微压了压眉毛，他好像听出了Loki语气中的不对劲，那个问句里也因此多了一丝丝的忍俊不禁，“你该不会……”

“我以为被推进急救室的那个人是你！”Loki捧着至尊法师的脸不甘愿地叫了出来，“我吓死了！我第一时间赶过来，穿过传送门的时候我就在想，不管是谁干的这些事，我要杀了他，我一定要——”

他没有再说下去，诅咒并不能让他感觉好些，挂在至尊法师脸上的微笑却能帮忙平复下来一些心跳。此刻对方那双微微弯起来的眼睛正盯着他看着，既让他感到大松一口气的释放，也同样叠加着难耐的不忿和不习惯。

Loki不喜欢自己表现得像个随时随地都担心男朋友跑路的女高中生，因而他立刻焦躁地收回自己的双手，下意识将一截拇指咬在牙齿里打住自己的话头。

他不想歇斯底里。他记忆里的至尊法师从来不喜欢他歇斯底里。

但Stephen停下了凝视，就在Loki忽然转头咬住自己的一刻，他轻叹一口气，转而握住了Loki的那只手。

他将它们从邪神不安的啃咬中拯救了出来，手指下意识地摩挲上Loki的黑指甲。

它们中的几枚曾经被Loki掰断过，鲜血淋漓之后好不容易才又长回来，现在看起来还是有点短的圆圆的弧形。Stephen用掌心包住那几根手指，将它们好好地放在了紧贴在自己胸前的位置。

他笑了笑。

“虽然你对我的误会证明你实际上完全小看了我在战场上的实力，”Stephen说，“但我很高兴你赶来了。”

又一句恶心肉麻的台词。Stephen说出口之前就已经清楚它们的八点档程度，以至于当他身后终于开始响起忍无可忍的咳嗽声时，他多少有些厚脸皮地无视了那些抗议。

他勇敢地回过头去，扬起下巴，一脸“有事吗”的表情，来迎击那些与Thor相比有过之而无不及的白眼。

他的队友们，神盾局的特工、阿斯加德的女战士Valkyr、还有猎鹰——此时此刻，至少Stephen庆幸王不在这儿——无不统一地怒视过来。

“好了，我想我们已经看够这场面了。”其中的一个大声抗议说，“现在谁来管管那扇该死的门，以及，我们还有伤员在抢救室里呢！”

Loki眨着眼睛从至尊法师的半个肩头后探出脑袋，正逢红女巫顶着一张“老娘现在马上就要抓狂了，谁惹谁死”的脸推开急救室的门。

“你们吵死了！”她怒吼道，“立刻马上！我需要个帮手，帮我稳定住伤员的精神！太剧烈的脑部波动不利于手术治疗，Loki！”

她大叫了一声Loki的名字，很显然即使隔着好几堵厚厚的墙壁她也一早感知到了邪神的到来。Wanda双手插在腰上，不由分说地对Loki做了个摆头的动作。

“就你了。”她干脆地下命令道，“我需要个法师，看在上帝的份上，我只能在两个里头选一个看上去尽量头脑清醒点的。”

被点到姓名的邪神缩回了脖子，在Stephen松开手的前一刻，他冲对方吐了吐舌头。而很显然上一秒才刚刚被指桑骂槐了的某位至尊法师则摆出一副完全事不关己的模样，在Loki跟随着Wanda消失在急诊室的门之后，他耸着肩膀站到墙角，加入了自己那一排灰头土脸的同事。

“他会没事的。”他开口对身边的人说。

他指的是手术台上躺着的那个雇佣兵。几分钟之前，他还和所有人一样担心。但是现在Loki在这儿了。

Wanda拥有强大的力量，而Loki富于精妙的控制性，他们本来就是一对绝伦的组合，即便在红女巫被气到想杀人的时候，她选中Loki也是有理由的。

他这么说不是觉得同样作为法师，自己就比不上那两个人的配合，也不是因为他实际上正不可抑制地在心底觉得骄傲。

不，当然不是。

但他的嘴角已经弯了起来。

当至尊法师后脑勺靠在墙上，仰头无限扩大自己脸上的笑意时，他的胸口终于被忍无可忍的超能力队友用胳膊肘捅了一下。

“得了吧。”那人说，“我看你们才是无可救药的一对，你和Loki，你们简直一样欠揍，而且恶心。”

“随你怎么说，士兵。”Stephen看向Sam，“我觉得我们现在的进展正正好。”

*

“所以……你们这是在一起了？”

手术室里，在Loki的协助下努力渗透自己精神力的女巫于施法的间隙抬眼一瞥自己的搭档，她挑起一道眉毛，用在场所有人都听不到的心灵连接忽然发问说。

Loki理所当然地接收到了那串讯息。

但是破天荒的，在一片寂静的，周围反而没有那么多围观人士的场合，他反而下意识移开了目光。

“你怕什么？”Wanda的思想追了上来，她的声音在Loki的意识海里轻轻笑着，“反正不用等到明天一早整个复仇者联盟就都会知道你劫持了神盾局的秘密通讯频道，就为了赶过来确认博士的安全。的确，你的身份就和Thor一样，几乎是完全公开的，所以你当着平民的面瞬移、炸了医院的门、又做了那些活该上八卦小报头版的事，你当然可以不在乎，可别告诉我等你把这些都做完了，才突然后知后觉害羞了？”

“我才没有害羞。”Loki不服气地隔着手术台瞪了女巫一眼，用自己的精神力回嘴过去，“我为什么要？我们本来就是一对，无论在哪个时间线，无论是世界的过去现在还是未来的终局，我们注定要在一起。”

“真大胆。”Wanda翘起了嘴唇，一些温暖的皱纹爬上她望着Loki的眼角，“我真没想到你会这么直白。你不大像我之前认识的那个Loki，一开始我注意到这一点，还只是觉得好玩，但现在，我觉得你很有趣，你和博士，你们坠入情网的样子完全就是一种风格。完全像是小孩子，笨手笨脚，赤裸，但挺可爱的，你知道。”

Loki哼了一声。

“你说的那些词无论哪一个都和我扯不上关系。无论在哪个世界线，都不可能有一个我是笨拙的，邪神永远精巧地操控着一切，这是我们的本质，命运也不能将这一点改变。”

“但你的确知道你们不一样对吧？”Wanda追问说，“你和……另一个你。也许本质相同，你是对的。但在表达感情这一点上，你很清楚，一定有什么事改变了你，它让你变直接了，有时直接得令人害怕，热情得让人毛骨悚然，我想知道的是，这一部分也是属于让你觉得乐见其成的变化吗？”

“你觉得呢？”Loki忽然反问道，他掀起眼帘，一串绿色的魔法恰到好处地完全覆盖住Wanda的魔力，让他们四周原本强烈波动的气场平缓下来，Loki牵引着Wanda，最终完成了所有应该落地的联结，现在，他们的精力可以更多地集中到对话上了，而Loki也完全百分百专注地面向了Wanda。

“你觉得这样的变化，是好的，还是坏的？”

“我不知道。”Wanda诚实地摇了摇头，“我倾向于不怎么去相信命运，因为如果我那么做了，那要怎么解释命运对我做的所有这些事？我失去的太多了，但尽管这样，当我第一次听你说起另一个世界的存在时，我也没有哪怕一刻想过尝试抓住那种可能，你懂，像你一样，穿越过时空的缝隙，去找那边的另一个爱人什么的，哪怕你说过，他还活着。”

“他还活着，是的。”Loki低声附和了一遍。现在，在他们彼此的魔法空前镶嵌在一块儿的时候，他完全能精准地感觉到每一缕Wanda对他敞开的感情。

他感觉到心碎的苦涩、怀念、空虚、空旷以及不可思议的疲乏和平静。

虽然一切都很痛苦，但Wanda并没有说谎，她的情感此刻的确是平静的。

“但是为什么？”这次，反倒是Loki不解地问道，“一个瞬间也没想过吗？”

“没有。”Wanda坚定地回答道，她对盯着他看的Loki摇摇头。

“噢，别用那种我多了不起的眼神看着我。”她咯咯地笑了，“不是你想的那样，我说真的。一半的原因，是因为这个世界它还好好地建在，而我在这儿还有朋友。我不那么做，是因为害怕他们对我失望。我敢说他们一定或多或少都会的，觉得我是个可怜的被思念折磨疯了的傻姑娘，跳出来阻止我或者同情我什么的。我倒宁可他们不要。但另一方面，我之前没提过，是因为我也同样害怕会让自己失望。就算存在一个其他的世界那又怎么样？在那个世界里或许我对他来说根本毫无意义。他或许不会爱我，甚至压根就不会有一点喜欢我。我不敢去想像那样的事情，哀悼有时就够我受的了。”

“Wanda……”Loki轻轻喊了一声女巫的意思。他的本意是想平复女巫此刻幽深的感情，但他又想起上一秒对方才刚刚强调过的，不要担心，也不要同情。

于是他在两个人中间留下了几分钟体贴的沉默。

那换到Wanda的又一个微笑，在Loki明显感觉到他们原本纠缠交织在一块的精神连接逐渐平复下去之后。

“谢谢。”Wanda突然说，“但我今天真正想说的其实是，我没有你一半的勇敢，Loki，完全没有。你做了我想做但不敢做的事，所以至少从我这儿，我是希望它们最终奏效的。”

所以Wanda把他叫进来不是为了质疑他的，那是一句来自于朋友的真诚的祝福，Loki现在意识到了。从刚刚开始进入手术室起，一直让他精神紧紧绷住的，丝毫没有放下过一刻的戒备终于落了下来。

“你太紧张了。”Wanda看着表情松弛下来的Loki说，现在Loki已经可以清楚的分辨，那乍听上去稍带着不以为然的语调实际上也是一种关心了。

“抱歉。”他微微低下头说，“我总是担心。我害怕一切进展得太突然，而周围的人会不认同，而这会给史蒂夫造成压力。Thor之前已经表达过一次了，对于他的态度，我还可以压得下来一些，但我控制不了其他所有的人。”

“这就又回到了我一开始想问你的问题，你在怕什么呢？”Wanda问，“你担心如果周围的人给你们压力，博士就会放弃推进这段关系吗？”

对于那个问题，Loki沉默了几秒钟。对此，Wanda很大声地叹出一口气。

“天呐，你们真的，笨手笨脚。”Wanda受不了地扭了扭脖子，再次摇起了头，“你是真的看不出来这段关系现在已经被推进到什么地步了吗？”

她盯着Loki的眼睛，而后者有些茫然地微微皱眉。

“我们接过吻了。”Loki回答，“我对他说了我的感觉，他也表示了，他或许有那么一点儿喜欢我。”

“那么一点儿？”Wanda惊讶地看着他，“你们接过吻了，在第一次见面的一个半月以后。”

“可那之后也没有别的了。”Loki给了女巫一个无辜的眼神，“一切都和之前一样，完全一样，我们一起吃过一次饭，我是说——”

“你们还没睡过，你的意思是。”女巫干脆地打断了他。难得一见的，那句寻常的话语让Loki的脸颊发起了热。

“我想过。”他不大自然地回答，“但我担心这会吓着史蒂夫。光是和他在一块，我就够失控的了。”

“Fuck that！”Wanda忽然很大声地说，“他才不会！再说了，一段关系里的一个人根本用不着为另一个人做什么决定，我们只是把自己想要什么说出来，这就是我们理应从恋爱关系里获得地，诚实面对自己的机会。”

“但我可不是什么一般人。”Loki抬起眉毛对Wanda笑了一下说，“我想要的总是太多了，比一般人多很多，你知道？如果要我说的话，我希望他在我的身边，每分每秒，我希望占据他的思想，每一寸，我希望他抛弃所有的道德和约束，打破一切的规则像我一样横行无忌，在我最深切的欲望里，我甚至觉得世界毁灭与否都与我无关。相信我，不是每个人都乐意听见全部的实话的，一个邪神的欲望并非什么人都能够承受。你不该怂恿我，我保持点理智，对大家都好。”

最初的几秒钟里，Wanda因为Loki的回答发了一会儿愣。但是紧接着，她看向Loki的目光也跟着变得十分复杂。

“我担心的就是这个。”当她再度开口时，她说，“你的这种方式，它们不同寻常你明白吗？我并不是在说这种方式不好。但，它们会让人太快地沉浸在太深太强烈的一种感受中，谁不愿意被如此炽烈地渴望呢？你只是现在还看不出来，但我敢说，史蒂夫已经完全失去自控力了，他不是只有‘一点儿喜欢你’，你不明白你对他做的改变同样多，如果你现在突然离开，那会对他造成很深的伤害。”

“可我为什么要呢？”Loki有一点儿惊讶地问，“我不可能离开他，我爱他。”

“突然离开、改变、消失，这些事都是一样的。”Wanda对他说，“还有一点，就是让一个人从可能的假象中醒悟过来。”

“你说得好像真的存在什么假象一样。”Loki这次是真的被逗笑了。

“我希望永远都不会有。”Wanda相当严肃地回答，“你爱博士，这个博士，这个Stephen，你恐怖的占有欲和渴望都是针对他，而不是建立在什么基于其他过往的基础之上。”

因为她的话，Loki的表情迅速地降下温来，笑意从那双亮晶晶的眼睛里褪去了，上一秒还轻松亲和的样貌在下一秒凝固起来，并且增添上了一抹冷冽的意味。

“我不喜欢人们总是强调这一点。”他忽然对Wanda说，“Thor可以这么做，是因为他为我提供了在这个世界的庇护所，并且他仍然与我共享着一个需要延续的王国。但我讨厌他提起这件事时的语气，就像你刚刚那样。”

邪神身上忽然冰凉下来的气氛让女巫抿了抿嘴唇。

“我只是希望一切都能朝着好的方向发展。”她说。

“它们会的。”这一次，Loki打断了她，“过去还是现在，不是每一件事都需要分得清清楚楚，从我的角度来看，反倒混沌才是世界的本质，我就是这样的神，你们要求我拿出的是我根本给不了的承诺。这对我来说并不是割舍掉一个才能得到另一个的选择题，它们是穿越过时间的命运的必然，就像预言，就像诸神的黄昏，你们是不会懂的。命运是神必须要去接受的东西。而我的命运就是，我会爱上他，不管哪一个世界，哪一个他。这没有区别。”

“然而混沌有时候还是会伤害到人。”Wanda忧伤地望向他。她表情里的坦诚阻挡住了Loki胸口不断上窜的怒火。

他还不太习惯拥有一个真正会关心他的朋友，在他发现自己突然拥有了一个真正关心他的兄长之后。

这个拥有着另一个Stephen的世界对他来说就像是某种奇迹，某种或许他并不值得的额外的馈赠。Wanda说得没错，到了这儿之后，它的确多多少少改变了Loki，那些他从未想象过自己会有却忽然多出来了的东西让他学会了一点谦卑。让他学会去忍耐自己的情绪，去感受每个人背后真正的意图。

Loki闭上眼平复了一会儿自己的心绪，然后，他才重新看向Wanda，以从未在女巫面前展示过的笃定回答她：

“我不会让任何人威胁到史蒂夫，哪怕是我自己，如果有，”他说，“我会一个个亲手宰了他们。”

靠在走廊的自动贩卖机边上喝罐装咖啡的至尊法师仿佛忽然一刻受到什么心灵感召。

他愣了一下，仿佛有什么空气中并不存在的温暖气流顷刻划过他的胸膛，让他的双眼湿润了一下，继而抬起头来。

面对着他的队友奇奇怪怪地看他一眼。

“怎么了吗？”他们问。

“没……我不怎么确定。”Stephen支支吾吾地回答。

他的确不知道出了什么事。但下一秒，出乎所有人意料之外的，是距离他们身后才不过几百米远的急救病区，整片建筑，连带着还亮着灯的手术室全部被淹没在了突然蹿起的火海里。

爆炸声几乎震聋了每个人的耳朵。

谁也没有想到，烟尘漫天，天崩地裂，才不过转瞬之间。

至尊法师的魔法斗篷在第一时间展开了救命的防护罩，但当他从一片瓦砾后头爬起来时，眼前所能看见的已经仅剩下冲天的火光。


	8. its time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen decides to show Loki the very special place of his own.

绿色的光线从法师的每一根指尖上流泻下来，那些顺着他的身形延伸，以脚底为原型不断辐散开来的魔法能量叫嚣着直窜上天，野蛮得像是撕破地壳从冥府破土而来的鬼火。

当Loki借用法术屏障挥开最后一片挡在眼前的断壁残垣后，他从四周的烟尘和火光中瞥见战场上人群慌乱四散奔逃的样子。

痛苦的嚎叫和不易察觉的破碎声音像是黏着他的耳朵，当他细眯着眼睛，一边在内心咒骂一边不断甩出法术清除掉身边掩埋住双脚的瓦砾时，红女巫从他身后的一丛废墟里炸断一条钢筋捉住了他的手。

似乎完全无法被熄灭的大火还在他们身边不足几米远的范围疯狂地燃烧，而Wanda抬起半边被烟尘污着沾满、几许粘稠的鲜血顺着额角流淌到下巴上的脸，眼中的愤怒和抓狂绝不比此刻的Loki更少一些。

她几乎气疯了。在施法最关键的时候遭到暗算，更重要的是，那个忽然爆炸的魔法阵，居然从一开始就暗藏在那名他们拼尽全力抢救的雇佣兵的体内。

在临近被火光吞噬前的最千钧一发的一秒，Loki在他们之间展开了一道绿色的魔法屏障，而Wanda尽全力用自己的力量包裹住了抢救伤员那颗被符咒所附着缠绕的心脏。

多亏了他们的这个动作，那名几乎被拿来当做了人肉炸弹的雇佣兵现在还大难不死地活着。失去了意识，大半的身子被埋在泥灰和砖块里，但至少心脏还在跳动，红女巫的精神力紧紧地牵引住了他。他们保下了人质的安全，以一种狼狈到与遭受羞辱无异的状态。

不奇怪现在的Loki满脑子都是要杀人的念头。

就连他身边的Wanda也在给这种冲动火上添油。

“狗娘养的！”她骂了一句，维持着不变的施法的姿态。她还在努力维持伤员的生命体征，没有更多的闲工夫揪出罪魁祸首，所以她给了距离最近的Loki一个足够愤恨的眼神。

“我懂你的意思。”Loki一句咒语将另一块他们头顶上摇摇欲坠的巨大天花板掀开，在墙壁上摔成碎末，然后他抹了一把下巴。

“我要宰了那混蛋。”他说。

这句宣言让站在他的正前方一直打量着他的陌生法师拍了两下手掌。

他很早就已经站立在那儿了，卡尔Mordo，当那道隐藏的符咒被启动的时候，他的身形就跟随着爆炸一道被瞬间传送到了这块地方。

他的第一反应是一连串下杀手的咒术攻击。可当他终于从滚滚烟尘中看清刚刚到底是什么人的能量屏障弹开了自己所有的攻击时，他讶异地挑起了眉头。

一个黑头发的法师和一个女人。不是StephenStephen，不是卡玛泰姬里任何一个他眼熟的弟子，完全不是他原先准备要找上的对象。但却和传闻里一些星星点点的细节对上了。

Mordo打量着Loki，回忆了几条刚刚被带到他耳边不久的消息，露出轻蔑的笑容。

“所以，你就是至尊法师刚刚交到的那个男朋友？新鲜的？”他问。

那实际上是个结论。

他在几句话之间推断出了眼前的情形。Loki，而不是Stephen代替着启动了那道隐藏的陷阱符咒。对方也是个法师，同时与Stephen交情匪浅。

或许我可以拿下这小子当做人质，逼迫至尊法师就范？那是第一缕浮现在Mordo脑海中的念头。

那太明显了，就算不用读心，Loki也能完全看出对方的想法。那让邪神周身原本就不断迸裂的魔法能量窜的更高了。

他要杀了这个人，他发誓，用最慢最残忍的方式，他有一万种法子，叫任何一个胆敢惹到他头上的蠢货求生不得求死不能。

但突然出现的至尊法师阻挡住了他。

那枚火花飞溅的法术圆环挡在了他投出的野火包裹住的尖刺前边，魔法斗篷制造的气流吹散了一些遮挡住他们的漫天的尘土。

Loki挥开他的一片魔法屏障抢步上前，却被至尊法师扣住了肩膀。

硝烟之中，Loki不耐烦地回头，看见神情凝重的StephenStephen无声地对他摇了摇脑袋。

“哈！”Mordo发出了笑声。他看到Stephen，以及身边所有因为他所引发的爆炸而受苦的人们，尖酸挑衅的话语不经思索便脱口而出。

“所以现在的至尊法师是需要在战场上躲在男朋友身后的人了是吗？真可悲。我本以为今天会是我们彼此清算的日子，只有你和我。还是说你现在要请一个外人来插手我们之间的事？他甚至不是卡玛泰姬的人，一个来路不明的三流法师，Stephen，你堕落了。”

在他所使用的所有措辞里，Stephen不确定到底哪一句说法会更快让Loki彻底爆炸，他下意识看向一言不发的邪神，却在下一秒感觉指尖一空，原本紧紧扣住的那块肩膀已经变成了一片虚无的幻影。

Loki就像一道迅雷不及掩耳的闪电，炸开烟雾，径直越过至尊法师所有的阻碍，将一道熔岩似的法术甩到了Mordo的身上。

在Mordo的防御罩接触到那道法术时，他感觉到诡异的熟悉的气息。

与先前至尊法师所使用过的所无异的一条火红色的鞭子缠住他的一条手臂，同时一片更加锋利的环形刀刃直朝向他飞来。

Loki呼风唤雨那样将咒语砸向Mordo。在他的左手无名指上，戴着一枚与至尊法师款式相同的戒指，所有另一位时间守护者曾经教授过他的充满攻击性的卡玛泰姬法术不断从他的指尖飞驰而出。

“我不在乎你们之间的恩怨都是什么。”他朝Mordo喊道，“如果你愿意死得更有尊严点，我不介意用你们的那一套来了结你。”

出于愤怒，Mordo也于法术阵中怒吼出来。

“Stephen！你这个叛徒！”

他不相信至尊法师居然会在这么短的时间内将卡玛泰姬的法术和戒指传授给一个外人，一个没见过的法师，一个对他们的历史和传承毫不在意的外来者，一个男朋友。

那是侮辱和玷污。那让他爆发出魔法能量冲了过去，却直直冲进一片Loki刚刚开启的魔法传送门中。

当Mordo和Loki最后一道消失在那片火星四射的圆环后头时，Stephen感觉自己的太阳穴两侧都剧烈地开始抽痛。

鲜血滴滴答答从下巴上淌下来的Wanda在他的身后轻轻地笑着。

“他真的是有点难控制对吗？点着了以后像个炸弹似的。”她看着至尊法师一把揉乱自己的头发，那么说道。

“现在不是时候，Wanda。”Stephen打断了女巫，同时闭上眼睛开始凝神施法。

他需要在大千世界里通过感知重新定位到Loki的气息，他需要顺着那一条线索尽快打开相应的传送门赶过去。他知道Mordo一直以来都想对他做些什么，但他必须阻止Loki。

至尊法师有至尊法师的方式，让Loki就这么和Mordo单打独斗，那绝不是他所期望的展开。

“有时候我觉得他是对的。”Wanda自言自语一般的声音仍旧追了上来，Stephen转过头去，遇上一道坚毅而深邃的目光，几滴血水挂在红女巫的睫毛上，“杀了试图夺走我重要东西的人，我理解那种冲动，我那么想过，也那么做过。我们的法术都来源于心底最深处的渴望，那是无法被阻止和压抑的。”

“唯一的不同是，”Stephen截断了Wanda的话，很认真地看着她说，“我是不会被夺走的那个。”

他强调着那一点。他是至尊法师，他没那么容易死，这个宇宙位面上也没有什么世界末日。

他不会，如同另一个至尊法师所遭遇的那样，成为不可抗力的牺牲品，他一早就暗自发过誓，绝对没有那种可能。

那是他可能超越另一个自己，所做得最为出色的地方。他会战胜所有的不确定性，坚定不移地站在Loki的身边。

一旦他真的做到了，他才会说服自己，就如同Loki所相信的那样，他是比另一个世界的Stephen更好的那个。

“那就证明它。”Wanda盯着他的眼睛说。

与此同时，至尊法师的法术在广阔的地球空间信息里捕捉到了那一抹他所追索的魔力。他震动双臂，在空中划出一枚巨大燃烧的圆环。

“我会的。”那是他回应Wanda的话。

紧接着，至尊法师魔法斗篷的一角就消失在了被关闭的传送门之后。

他最终在斯韦列火山口温暖的地热气流中找到了自己的男朋友。

那真是一副令人难忘的场景。他的男朋友，他曾经最头疼，也最防备的外星魔法师，正用一种堪比艺术的方式施放着所有卡玛泰姬的法术。

Stephen很清楚Loki对于那些法术绝佳的天赋绝不是来自于信仰和认同之类的东西，他当然不会有什么信仰，也不会因为卡玛泰姬的历史悠久就生出什么敬畏来，他那么做只是因为他可以。

瞧啊，我可以用你们引以为傲的法术来对付你们，不费吹灰之力。他想即便在激烈的搏斗中，那些不可一世的笑意一定仍然牢牢地黏在Loki的嘴角上。那实在是令敌人抓狂的最佳方式。

但看着他的Stephen却也同样想到，所有Loki的那些咒语，那些娴熟的动作和对Mordo战斗方式的了解，毫无疑问都来源于他的前一任导师。那个在他所无知无觉的时间里，把一切都倾囊相授给了对方的至尊法师。

意识到这一点的Stephen感觉就像是受到了某种意料之外的挑衅。

如果Loki想学，他也可以教，但就算他真的那么做了，他也不会优先教会Loki那么多直白的战斗法术。

那不是他的做派。Stephen Strange不会让其他人去打他该打的仗。在Loki运用另一道精妙绝伦的空间扭曲法术暂时将Mordo控制住并召唤出一片巨大的切割刀刃时，Stephen搅了他的局。

对于在施法中途忽然被男朋友用一条发光束带绑到战场边缘这样的事，Loki给出的回应是一记怒瞪。

“那混蛋、想要、你的命！”

他操着完全充满警告意味的语气一字一句对至尊法师说，

“他们把一个该死的符咒藏在你队友的伤口里，一个人体炸弹，原本计划被袭击的那个人是你！他们利用你，在平民聚集区发动攻势，就算你逃过一劫，如果被你连累的人死了，他们就会反过来用你的愧疚折磨你，你能忍受这些？现在，别挡着我的道，因为我要把那混蛋的肋骨一根根拆下来！”

“Loki……！”Stephen无奈地喊了他的名字。他的眉头微微向下压着，某种紧迫里混杂着欣慰的表情占据着他的五官。

Loki刚刚说的话一点都不错，这场突然袭击的确给他造成了相当大的心理压力，Mordo的突然出现、卡玛泰姬那些压在他双肩上的责任和秘密、他被波及的战友以及无辜被卷入战火的平民，那一切本该给他带去沉重的打击。是他的错，他不该轻信之前的冲突已经结束，不该没有细致地进行法术痕迹的检查就把人送进手术室，不该丝毫不设防备——太多了。

但Loki转移了他的注意力。Stephen不知道对方是怎么做到的。只是忽然之间，Loki在自责和悔恨的情绪里为他开了一道口子，用他自己的方式。那提醒了Stephen他究竟是谁，现在又到底该做什么。

“听着，我没表现出来不代表我不生气。”他对Loki耐心地解释说，“我现在阻止你杀人也不代表我不在乎自己的生命。”（“你当然应该在乎！”Loki同时大声强调说，死死瞪着他。）

Stephen笑了出来。游刃有余而潇洒的。那让他想起直到那场车祸之前还作为Stephen医生时的精神状态。

他一向坚持即便在最紧急的状态下也保留一点幽默感，那是自信的表现。而尽管成为至尊法师之后的经历让他沉稳了许多，那些写在骨子里的神采飞扬却并没有完全随之死去。

一切尽在掌控，这才是Stephen的风格。

“这是我的战争，Loki。我得亲自去赢。”

他的魔法斗篷在气流中升起，至尊法师转过身去，正逢上将将打破Loki那个空间禁锢法术的Mordo携着巨大的火球从天而降，他用一个凌厉的法术打碎了那些火焰。连一丁点的火星都没有沾到他的衣角上。

至尊法师迎面闯入了Mordo的魔法阵中。

魔法的光线终于从Loki的指尖黯淡下来。他站在原地，远远看着于战况中果断地甩出一个又一个咒语的至尊法师，望着对方那每每于千钧一发间正好完全避开攻击的完美动作，不自觉收紧了掌心。

他曾经忘了自己一开始是怎么喜欢上眼前这个男人的。又或者说，是他刻意让自己忘掉了。

因为那太可笑了不是吗？

在所有人眼里都将是世界末日的时候，该死的谁会想着谈情说爱？

一开始他只把那当做是排遣生命最后倒计时的某种娱乐。某一个篝火沉默燃烧的夜晚，他挂在面无表情的至尊法师肩膀上，自以为挑逗地贴着对方的耳朵诱惑对方说：

“瞧，反正大家都要死了。连死都没什么可怕的话，为什么咱们不干脆躺下来试试呢？”

他刻意让那一切听上去像个玩笑，没什么认真，也没什么可感到丢脸或值得嘲笑的。

对方也并没有嘲笑他。曾经的Stephen转过脸来，不费吹灰之力就看到了他的瞳孔深处，而后很镇静地开口对他说：

“你是个战士，Loki。你是个强大的法师，法师探索这个世界最终极的奥秘，那会比把时间浪费在无意义的享乐上更加值得。现在，如果你感兴趣的话，我可以把我会的法术教给你。”

就是那样了。那是Loki这辈子唯一一次从至尊法师嘴巴里听到的邀请。他又如何去拒绝呢？

他记得第一次得到那枚戒指，记得第一次，Stephen的手指贴在他的手背上引导他画出符文，而他从近在眼睫前方的距离清晰地看见每一条横亘在那双手皮肤表面的疤痕。

他试着去碰了它们一下——一开始并不是出于挑逗的意味，只是下意识的动作。

他记得Stephen的表情凝固了一瞬，原本的讲解声在空气中戛然而止，而紧贴在身边的人几不可感地颤抖了一下，将头低了下来。

他以为在那个瞬间他们会接吻的。呼吸就像一块面纱那样盖住了彼此的脸，他们靠得那么近。

但最后落下的只有一道深沉而富有磁性的嗓音。作为至尊法师的Stephen看着他的眼睛。Loki不确定对方是出于什么立场突然开口那样说的。

那完全偏题了，从而成了记忆之中，他们之间少有的，共享过一点亲密的时刻。

“卡玛泰姬的法术会让你在战场上有更多的余地。你会有更大可能性存活下来。”Stephen对他说，与其说是指导，更像是一种希望和恳求，“学会它们，然后活下来，Loki。”

在Loki意识到的时候，他的双眼已经湿润了。

那感觉太糟糕了。

他眼下的男朋友正与敌人在法术阵中拼死相搏，而他却忽然想起上辈子的事。

那让他忽然有种想去撕扯自己头发或者再次把指甲咬掉的冲动。

太恶劣了，恶劣两个字就像写在他的血液里。他逃离了世界末日，逃离了死亡本身，他找到了这个世界，还找到了这个Stephen，他已经拥有了远比自己值得得到更多的东西，难道这还不够吗？

他究竟为什么偏偏是邪神，是狡诈、轨迹、混沌和恶作剧的化身？那大概是某种诅咒。贪婪就流淌在他的血液里，永不知足则烙印在他的灵魂里。

他就是这样的神。一千年、五千年，唯一不会更改的就只有那种贪欲。

他总是想要更多。

不远处，属于至尊法师的那场战役已经不知在什么时候结束了。灰头土脸的法师最后用一个坚固的法咒封印住了Mordo的双手，将他打入了空间传送阵的深处直通一处幽暗的牢房。然后他轻飘飘落了下来，挑着眉毛看向似乎在发着呆的Loki。

那本该是英雄凯旋的时刻，他多少受到了鼓舞，觉得自己理应得到一点奖赏，来自男朋友的一句称赞之类的。

但Stephen注意到了Loki神态中的空白。

在他能够开口询问之前，他得到了一个吻。

就像是要强烈地确信着什么似的，Loki完全不由分说地拉下了他的衣领，让他们彼此的唇舌激烈地交缠在了一块。

他不是说那不是一个美好的吻。那是。温存的、热情的、专注的、强而有力的。如果它们一开始不是这样强烈而不可抗拒的话，他怎么会放任自己像个十七八岁还没毕业的高中生那样一头坠落进去？

Stephen闭着眼睛摸索到Loki的肩膀抱紧了对方，十指抓握进对方衣服的褶皱里，下一刻，他动用上了最大的自控力，让那些指节朝向相反的方向，分开了他们彼此。

雾气盘桓在Loki的眼睛里，Stephen的倒影落在里面，像是落进涟漪乍起的湖面的中心。

“发生了什么事吗？”他几乎有八分确信地询问道。

那种冷静自制的态度让Loki瞬间屏住了呼吸。

“对不起。”他几乎下意识地道了歉。然后他咬住了自己的舌头，防止自己说出更多。

他不应该道歉的。

在这样的场合，那明明白白就在告诉对方，刚刚的一瞬他让什么别的东西占据了自己的思绪。

而那对眼前的Stephen多么不公平。

那是他所见过的最好的至尊法师，他永远不值得再遇见更好的了。

“没什么，只是想你吻我。”Loki抬起头对Stephen说，“我猜是你刚刚战斗的样子刺激到我了。”

闻言的至尊法师停顿了一下。

“哪种形式的刺激？”他有点明知故问地说，“是让你觉得嫉妒了，还是觉得我该死的有魅力？”

“两种都有。”Loki顺水推舟地回答，“我现在同时想做两件事，把你绑起来打一顿，或者和你睡在一起。”

Stephen低头看着他。

Loki的瞳孔里搅动着令人看不分明的渴望。那很容易让人误解他刚刚的失态全是欲求不满的一种表征。

但Stephen知道那不是的。

某种抓不住什么东西的感觉在他的指尖挥之不去。他不愿意看起来软弱动摇或者不够自信，但一点点从心底滋生出的急躁却又驱使着他做了个意外的决定。

“我猜现在不是回去的好时机。”他对Loki说，“如果我们在救援现场接吻，Wanda会想同时咒死我们两个。”

那让Loki笑了出来。

“‘去开个房！’，她一定会那么吼。”他说，然后他问，“你觉得这是个好主意吗？”

“现在吗？”Stephen问他。同时，他的几根手指摩挲着Loki的一侧脸颊，划过对方眼角那些细微的纹路。

Loki做出仿佛真的在思考的样子。

“最近的酒店在格陵兰岛。”他说，“如果你觉得太冷我们也可以去迪拜。用你的运通卡。”

“噢不。”Stephen笑着摇了摇头。

他拒绝了Loki的提议，因为他有另一个想法。

“有个更好的地方，我可以带你去。”他对Loki说，“那地方对我很有意义。我有很多年没有回去过，但我想，现在是时候了。”

“而你要带上我？”Loki有点吃惊，他蓦地睁大眼睛，难以置信地看着Stephen。

“是的。”Stephen回答。他的手掌覆在Loki的后脑勺上，微微用力将Loki的脑袋按低而后在他的额头上亲了一下。当Loki的双眼无法聚焦在对方的表情里时，他再次听见那道熟悉的嗓音。

深沉而充满磁性，同记忆中的如出一辙。

听上去像是师尊法师一句郑重的确认。

“是时候了。”他说。


	9. the perfect night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, one Stephen meets the other.  
> "You know why I'm here." said the sorcerer superme,"because I've died."

眼前是一间Loki从来也没到过的屋子。在纽约上东区很常见的那种高级公寓顶层。灰蒙蒙的天色透过巨大而坚固的玻璃幕墙，向外望去是整个城市寂静笼罩之下的水泥森林，连带着屋子里的装潢，也是一股冷淡而精致利己的味道，很容易让人觉得高不可攀。

Stephen跟在他的身后从魔法传送门中踏出来，在两个人的脚步都稳稳落在光滑的大理石地板上之后，他收起魔法，摁开了身后一盏顶灯的开关。

暖黄朦胧的灯光立即投落了下来。

Loki睁大着眼睛环视了一圈四周，从餐桌上布置整齐的餐盘，到客厅墙壁上悬挂的画作，到窗台上立着的仍然隐隐散发出淡香味的蜡烛，一切的一切都昭示着这儿残留下的生活气息，显示出曾经有个人切切实实地居住在这儿——之后也许这个人离开了，但出于某种理由，这间屋子却没有被荒废，而是如同就此被封入一个时光停止流动的魔法盒子，永久地停留在了时间线上的某一天。

这儿是Stephen Strange的家。准确的说，是他曾经的家。它属于一位一度意气风发的外科医生，Stephen跟随着Loki的脚步走到巨大的落地窗边，只是向外望去一眼，他便想起当年自己也在这间屋子里，音响中放着交响乐，而他手执着香槟杯，靠着窗户眺望城市夜色的记忆。

那时这间屋子还是他的家。他完全按照自己张扬而锐利的喜好肆意地装饰每一个角落。那些曾经被他用高价从新锐艺术家画廊带回家的艺术收藏在那场车祸后人生最惨淡的日子里让他卖掉了一些，但是之后，在他成为了至尊法师后，他又花费了漫长的时间，一点点的，一样样地从各个地方买回了它们。

Stephen从未对任何一个人谈及过这件事，不论是复仇者还是王。那与卡玛泰姬的事务和他的使命都是不相关的。他做那件事只是为了自己，为了曾经鲜活地存在过，如今也依旧活在灵魂当中的那位Strange大夫。

在对未来可能会发生的一切奇遇都无知无觉时，他只是他，活在自以为人生成就的高峰点上，觉得自己就是命运的宠儿，战无不胜。有那么一点短视，有那么一点傻，但那到底是最原原本本的他，Stephen并不打算否认，也从未打算抛弃过这一部分的真实。

一束穿过云层照破暗淡天色的光线拉回了他的思绪。由于时差的缘故，当他们抵达的时候，这儿正巧是黎明前的时分。缓缓带来光线的朝阳正一点点抬头，而身边的Loki早已经漫步到了整个客厅里最显眼的一件家具跟前。

那是一架被Stephen放在那儿的黑色钢琴。Stephen看着Loki静悄悄地站在一边盯着它，过了一会儿，Loki的右手缓缓地落了上去，他轻轻地用几根手指抚过几只黑白琴键，感受过它们的冰凉和清冷。

它们的确很久都不曾被人触碰过了，Loki能够感觉出来，然而被他抚摸过的位置却一尘不染，仿佛是被人很细心地清理并保持着眼前的样子。

那认知一瞬之间让他的胸口涌上一股热流。他搞不清楚原因，仿佛仅仅只是得知Stephen是个会认认真真怀旧的人这一点就足以强烈地动摇他的感觉。

他以前还从不知道——Loki抬起头，终于朝向Stephen本人看了过来，一对向来将情绪藏得很好的绿眼睛在晨光熹微里闪烁着春日湖面一般的光线。

“我还是想知道，”他抿了抿嘴，用一种明知不该问却豁出去了的表情问，“你为什么要带我过来。”

Stephen希望自己能用某种魅力惊人的方式来回答那个问题，只可惜如今的至尊法师却不是富于那些花俏技巧的角色，他只能走近Loki身边，平视着对方的眼睛，用一种尽可能诚恳的语气平铺直叙地说出他唯一能提供的一句实话：

“你说过，我是你能找到的最好的至尊法师。但我想让你知道，那不是你能找到的所有东西，也许比那还要更多。在另一个世界，你没有机会认识过除了这个身份以外的我，所以我想让你看到在一切开始之前的那部分。没有至尊法师、没有卡玛泰姬、奇异博士、或是复仇者，只有Stephen Strange本人。”

他说完了。每一个字的音节都随着叙述滑落到空气中，贴着Loki的耳边拂过。

他盯着面前的至尊法师，忽然快速地眨了眨眼睛。不过转瞬之间，湿润的液体便盈满了那对眼眶。Loki的眉头压下来，他有着清瘦的轮廓、阴沉的五官和一头黑发，当他那么看着Stephen的时候，眼神中所传达的讯息很容易让人联想到忧悒、多愁善感、或者是一种更加故意而为之的脆弱。然而同时浮现在那张脸上的却是一个笑容。

Stephen从来也没有在Loki脸上看过那样满含强烈感情的笑容，自打他突然地打破时间线，闯入这个世界以后。

“你绝对想不到的。”Loki看着他的眼睛，一边摇头一边说，“这绝对是你对我说过的最浪漫的话了，亲爱的。”

而那个回答也终于让Stephen悬着的一颗心落了下来。

在任何人也看不到的地方，坚硬的巨石沉入了柔软的泥泞，他呼出一口气，让全身从几秒钟之前紧张到四肢僵硬的状态中解放出来。

Loki同时挥手释放出一个魔法，那架黑色钢琴在两人身后自动弹奏起来，琴键轻柔地上下起伏，一首舒缓的乐曲立刻便填满了客厅空旷的空间。另一边，几只高脚杯和一瓶红酒从吧台后边的一处角落飞出来，漂浮在空中，窗台上的蜡烛被点燃了，Loki不过在转瞬之间就完成了安排。

“嘿，”Stephen看着他，略微有些无奈地出声抗议道，“这是我家。我明明都还没带你看过，你是怎么不到一秒钟就找到我最贵的酒的？”

面对那个问题Loki笑了笑，他的手指爬上Stephen的衣领，顺着褶皱抚摸上至尊法师的脸颊。

“这不重要。”他慢悠悠地回答说，“我现在只是好奇，你是想喝一点酒，有了一点气氛以后再来，还是现在立刻马上？”

他说到这儿停顿了一下，目不转睛的视线定格在Stephen的脸上，用像是猎鹰俯冲下地面之前最后一刻的那种眼神凝视着Stephen的眼睛，然后轻轻地，很快地舔了一下自己的嘴唇。

那句话被他说得仿佛一句呻吟。因为，事实也确实就是那样。

Loki声音沙哑，在朝阳完全笼罩住地表的前一刻，他弹了弹手指，彻底降下了每一扇落地窗顶部的窗帘。

“我不知道你还要让我等多久。”一对昏暗中迅速贴过来碰上肌肤表面的嘴唇低语着，“我刚刚就想问了，为什么不给我一个吻呢？”

那个问题的最后一部分消弭在一道呼吸里。Loki如愿以偿了。现在，所有他能感觉到的东西就只剩下被Stephen温热的气息所包裹。他再也懒得维持法力，抬起在空气中的手落下来，价值不菲的红酒瓶和酒杯恍然落在地板上摔得粉碎，鲜血一样迸溅得到处都是，却把经年窖藏的最浓烈甜美的气息一丝不剩的析入空气。

Stephen闻到了它们，他感觉由鼻腔划入喉头最后一路落到胃袋里的空气都是灼烧的。

他有很多年没有过这种难以自持的情绪了，仿佛一个愣头愣脑的高中生初次坠入情网。

Wanda的评价是正确的，他们的确是笨拙的一对。他们在黑暗中跌跌撞撞地倒退，先是碰到花瓶然后是沙发，餐桌的桌布被他们不知道哪一个的衣饰勾到，哗啦啦带落了所有的刀叉碗盘，他们撞翻了椅子，受到魔力的影响，自动演奏的钢琴都一度弹错了音节。

最后他们向下摔倒，却一转头便天旋地转，跌落进卧室里那张Stephen医生的床。

一定是Loki的某个瞬移魔法，Stephen想。他的手指已经插入了Loki黑色的头发，那让他感觉能紧紧攥住眼前的这个人，以某种令人安稳又满足的方式。

他们一直维持着那样的姿态，交换着热情又温存的亲吻，直到Loki忽然睁开眼睛，而Stephen撑起上半身，一把将他翻倒向下，压进一大堆馨香又柔软的白鹅绒枕头里。

他决定要做那件事，就在这里，就在此刻。

但他仍然有所顾忌。

他恨极了在这样的时刻忍不住叫停的自己，但内心深处，仍然有一个细小的声音叫嚣着，告诫他应该照顾另一个人的感情。

他还不知道Loki的模式，他是说，在另一个世界，不论他愿不愿意承认，愿不愿意总是想起，Loki同那儿的至尊法师一定也曾经分享过亲密。

直到此刻，Stephen才发现自己似乎从来就没有问过，当他们这样做时，他们是以怎样的一种方式来做的。

他想，Loki总会有自己的习惯，或是喜好。他一定曾经被人用某种特定的方式亲吻或者安抚过，这些事情最后总会形成一种固定的模式，如果他执意像个头脑不清醒的高中生那样，出于对另一个自己彻底的否定而打破它们，那么对他的伴侣来说，将是极不公平的。

因此Stephen停顿了一下，在Loki的十根指头放在他的后脖子上开始轻柔按压的时候，他拉开了一点两个人的距离。

那对他来说还是有点难为情的。他的意思是，他三十几岁了，做了一个沉默寡言、冷静自制的法师多年，现在该怎么让他打破氛围问出“以前你们都是谁在上面”这样的话？

他纠结的神色最后还是引起了Loki的注意。

Loki含着笑，由下往上注视着他，带着一点调皮的意图戳了戳他的胸口。

“在想你把保护措施扔在哪个抽屉里了吗？”他开玩笑地说，同时撑起上半身抬起一只手来，“别担心，我打个响指就能解决了。”

但是Stephen捉住了那只手。他捏住了Loki柔软温暖的掌心，几根指头交缠进Loki的指缝里，阻止了对方施法的动作。

“如果你希望……我是说……”他最后有些模糊地对Loki说出那些话，“如果你希望我用之前你习惯的那些方式来对待你，你可以告诉我，我会那么做的。”

他不知道自己说了些什么。

在那一刻，原本在Stephen看来只是一句带着点难为情请求的问话落到Loki的耳朵里，却顷刻让他双眼中所有发亮的光线都散了开来。

Loki的表情僵在了空气里，当静静等着答案的Stephen目光即将要与他交汇的一瞬间，他下意识选择猛然撇开了脑袋。

那实在有些狼狈，也让Stephen误以为自己勾起了Loki什么不好的回忆。

于是他开口解释：

“别误会，Loki，我不是为了要成为什么人的替代，我只是，为了我们两个人好，我希望用可以让两个人都感觉舒服的方式。”

“没有什么我习惯的方式！”Loki忽然说。

“但是……”在Stephen的嘴唇能够挪动第二下之前Loki再次打断了他，用另一个吻。

这一次，Stephen明显感受到了对方的急切，仿佛他愿意做任何事来跳过眼前这个话题。

Loki的话语透过魔法渗透进他的精神力，在他混沌发懵的脑海中不停地回荡。

“那不重要，我不想想起来了。”他听见Loki用意识对他说，“我很抱歉之前的一切，从此以后不会再有什么‘另一个至尊法师’了。让我记住你就够了，只有你，好吗？”

Stephen又怎么能说不呢？

如果说有什么，在最后一刻打消了仅剩的一丝疑虑，那么就是那句话了。

他简直不敢相信自己这么轻易就得到了它。当他抱着Loki的时候，内心的感情是如此的强烈，以至于一切都最终绽放在了脸上，凝结成一个傻里傻气的笑容。

那鼓胀的情绪经久不散，即便在接下来最为情动的时刻里，它们都紧紧黏在Stephen的嘴角上，未曾消散。

他不敢相信Loki竟然允许了。

他从未想到过，眼前的这个人就像是忽然从天上落下来，掉进他的世界里来的。虽然，客观上来说，的确也是那样。

一切都太神奇了，至尊法师前半生所有的奇遇加起来也不会超越这一个。

他从未想象过自己坠入爱河。

直到在他能够意识到以前，他已经深入其中了。

最终燥热的空气安静了下来，紧闭的窗帘让Stephen无法很好地推算时间，然而他也并不在乎。

他只是躺在一大堆丝滑的织物里，靠着柔软的垫子，微微转头，望向手臂的一侧之外，静静偏头睡去的邪神。

这是第一次他如此近距离小心观察睡着的Loki。

他的黑发汗湿了，鼻尖的一半埋在枕头里，白色的被单盖住了他脊背的一半，对方侧躺着，背向他，露出一截漂亮的背骨在空气中。

Stephen有点傻地伸过去一根手指。

他很想隔着空气描摹一下那儿的两片形状，就像是蝴蝶的翅膀，他心想。

数不清的想象涌入他的脑海。他禁不住去做各种各样的白日梦。接下来往后的每一天，他们会如何度过。他们会如何一道在复仇者中共事；将如何交换彼此法术的秘密，发觉这个世界所埋藏的更多、更巨大的奥秘；又将如何度过漫长的时光，成为睿智而沧桑的老者——在彼此的陪伴下。

直到所有平静隽永的想象被一道突然掀开窗帘一角的风打断。

那透进来一丝光线，让Stephen的瞳孔于一片漆黑中敏感地捕捉到了某种漂浮在空气中的，如同一层薄纱一样的东西。

一开始他以为那是一个魔咒。因为显而易见的，其间忽然透露出来的魔法的味道实在太过浓重了。

他全身的筋骨在那个瞬间紧绷过来，下意识的动作是抽出双手，将Loki的身形挡在后方。

也许是另一次袭击，他想。

同时他也纳闷地咒骂了一句，这又是法师的手段，又一个法师，真不知道从什么时候起，这个世界竟然冒出来这么多法师了。

但是下一秒，他看清了眼前那道透明的、若隐若现的影子。

那原来并不是什么魔法，而是更加飘忽和不稳定的东西—— 一个灵魂。

他看见一张面孔逐渐从空气中浮现出来，感觉到自己的呼吸随着浑身的每一个毛孔一起锁闭了起来。

他太熟悉那张脸孔了。怎么会呢。

那是一张Stephen·Stephen的脸，除了平静无波的表情，同他的简直一模一样。

“另一个至尊法师。”这一行字猛然间闯入了他的脑中，让他几乎从床上惊跳起来。

也就是这个时候，那个灵魂的一只手举了起来，像是一个从容冷静的安抚他的动作，落在了Stephen自己的肩膀上，同时让他感受到了一种实在的残存在肌肤表面的温度。

“不必惊慌，Stephen。”那灵魂开口对他说话了，声音如同风声那样回荡在空旷寂静里，仿佛是贴着他的意识源头。

然而那到底不是一句足以操控人心的咒语。

Stephen的双眼骤然地瞪大了。

“你——这怎么可能——！”他如同喉咙被堵住那样说。

他的第一反应是另一个世界的至尊法师也同Loki一样，他穿越了时间，他来到了这个世界。

但是这怎么可能呢，那是另一个他自己，他再清楚不过了，没有什么卡玛泰姬的法术能做到这一点。何况，他不可能不带上自己的身体就完成一场空间跳跃。灵魂脱离肉体太久，或者太远都是极度危险的事。

然而对方却仿佛完全知晓他的想法那样，很自然地在他的肩头拍了拍。

另一个他自己，此刻看上去那么冷静、那么淡然，然而他开口告诉Stephen的话却是全然不同的另一种样貌。

“你知道是怎么回事。”对方很笃定地那么说，“你知道，只是不敢说出来。有一种可能，能让至尊法师脱离肉体和法力的限制短暂的跨越平行宇宙。”

是的，有办法。Stephen盯着眼前的灵魂，直觉自己的头皮一寸寸地竖了起来。

对方只最后看了他一眼，就将眼神投向了一边熟睡的邪神。

那之后，灵魂说的话听上去就变得更加像是喃喃自语了。

“没错，你心里明白的。我出现在这儿只会有一种原因，另一个宇宙存在的时间走到了尽头。我死了，Stephen。”


	10. and then there were lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said that we were lovers? asked the sorcerer superme.

Stephen Strange，地球的至尊法师。在他此前的人生中，任何一刻，都未曾体验过眼下的这种感觉。

他仿佛如在梦中。

一个灵魂——看上去与自己如此相像——Stephen没有忍住不去盯着他看。在昏暗的房间里，灵魂体所散发的特有的微光帮助他捕捉着一切的细节：这个至尊法师，完全就是每天会在镜子里看到的那个自己的翻版，只是看上去更年长一些，Stephen不确定是不是因为对方两鬓边多出来的几缕白发的缘故，但是他的面部线条给人的感觉也更坚毅，那感觉很神奇，因为灵体状态下的至尊法师从刚刚开始就已经不再说一句话了。

他只是伫立在床前，那么看着Stephen，也任由Stephen同样凝视着自己。

头脑中所有的感受器都在那一瞬间被激活，一种从未有过的迫切感驱使着Stephen，让他极尽全力地凝望进对方皮肤的每一丝毛孔之中，去寻找比较。

感觉太怪了，这个来自于异世界的至尊法师安静得出奇，他曾经是这种沉默到让人觉得压抑的性格吗？又或者说这会让人感觉更好些，更内敛？或者更可靠？为什么他的表情不会起一丁点的变化？当然了，他经历过世界末日，冷静肯定会有所帮助的，但那是什么感觉？还是说，那个世界的至尊法师一直就是这样？人们习惯了？他是Loki之前认识的那个，又或者说，Loki会觉得这样更好？

被单之下，Stephen默默收紧了双手。

他们的确不同。

“我听到了。”始终负手站着的至尊法师忽然开口，“你有问题要问。”

他的声音不大，在他发出第一个音节的时候，背上的斗篷很乖巧地配合着耸动了一下，而后至尊法师微转过下巴，做了个安抚的动作，那件魔法器物就乖巧和华顺地落下，盖住了他的肩膀。

很多很多的问题，一个沉默的念头划过Stephen的思绪，还有那件该死的斗篷，他想，他从来就没见到过那玩意这么听话。他的眼神与至尊法师的在空气中轻轻地碰撞了一下，他很确信对方完全接收到了那个间隙所透露的情绪——

Stephen很警觉，尽管他知道自己不应该，对一位来自于平行宇宙的地球守护者如此，也百分之百没有必要，但他还是控制不住地升起戒备。

像是轻易就能看穿他一样，至尊法师微微颔首。

“我可以解答你所有的问题，只需要你用一点小小的帮助来交换。我想借用你在这个位面的躯壳，十分钟。”他说。

“不。”而那是Stephen自己的回答。

他回答得太快了，仿佛都没有经过大脑的思考。但他对于自己的本能反应并没有什么异议。

答案是肯定的拒绝，当然了。

“我不会把身体借给你，就算我能那么做。”他说，“平行宇宙的存在对每一个世界都是有意义的，我承认，我也非常乐于帮助另一个世界的自己任何一点小忙。但是我不答应这个。”

“为什么？”至尊法师并没有显得惊讶，他只是问，同时，他的眼神轻飘飘地掠过Stephen，十分短促地在对方身后熟睡的人身上瞥过，“因为他？”

那动作瞬间提醒了Stephen。

他感觉窘迫至极，在那短暂的刹那，简直无地自容。

天呐，他是说，当然了。他们曾经是——在另一个世界，至尊法师和Loki，那才是一对真正的爱人。而想象一下此情此景自己的样子，Stephen感觉自己就和一个混蛋无异。

那是Loki曾经的男友，真正的至尊法师，原本的那个。数小时前，才刚刚与他结束一场打得火热的交战，而后陷入睡眠。

他简直没法继续平静地直视面前灵魂体的眼神。

但同时，Stephen又没法自控地稍微在床上挪动了一下。他掀起毯子的一角，盖住了Loki的脊背。那动作幼稚到头了，他都想给自己来一巴掌。

“对不起。”他低着头含混地说，他不知道该具体说些什么，他感觉自己有一万种不同的备选项，比如，我知道这可能有点难接受，但Loki现在是我的男朋友了，这也许有那么点卑鄙，但——我知道你们曾经在另一个世界相爱，但那已经是过去的事了？上帝啊，那听上去可一点也不道德。或许他该温和一些，可是怎么做到呢？难道是答应对方的要求？天知道另一个世界的至尊法师要借他的身体做什么，哪怕只是一会儿呢。他会吻他吗？他们会拥抱吗？他会用原本的眼睛和原本的声音告诉Loki他回来了吗？Loki还会放他离开吗？

整整十分钟里，Stephen的道德、理智与情感在头脑中天人交战。那让他苦不堪言，唯一能说出口的就只有一句“我很抱歉，但是不。”。

然而对面的至尊法师就像是没有接收到他的矛盾和挣扎似的。那个灵魂体沉降下来，把自己的视线降低到和Stephen躲闪的眼神齐平的高度，然后相当体贴地对着他的侧耳“嘘”了一声。

他说，放松Stephen，你脑子里的声音实在太大了，这样下去不只是我，你也会吵醒他的。

那句话让Stephen惊讶地转过了眼神。

意料之外的，第一次他在那个灵魂体的脸上找到了一丝波动的表情。对方的两片嘴唇是微微张开的，一点浅淡的，很容易被忽视的惊讶从镇静的面孔背后透露出来。

Stephen简直想不到有什么是值得一个灵魂体惊讶的。

“我想，我得和你解释一下我实际上能够近距离读心。”不等他问，至尊法师就给了他解释，“一点小手段，我从Loki身上学来的。但我掌握得不怎么好，有时候它们挺不受控的，在其他人思考得过分用力的时候，那些咒语有几率会被动地发挥作用。所以，话说回来，如果我刚刚没听错的话，有些东西我觉得有必要和你确认一下。你提到了一个词，男朋友？我和Loki？”

“什么？”Stephen下意识蹦出那个单词，“那是——你们，对，当然了……”

他还想继续，但至尊法师开始一点点慢慢睁大的眼睛却打住了他的话头。

“等等.......”Stephen发现自己看着对方脸上的表情，忽然说不出话了。

一个与之相匹配的念头迅速闪过他的脑海。

那停滞了他的思考、堵死了他的喉咙、淤塞了他的呼吸。

他是StephenStephen，在成为奇异博士之前，他货真价实的有个博士学位，他——他并不笨。

在那个瞬间，Stephen已经读懂了至尊法师脸上所有的信息。

对方的惊讶并不亚于他。

在惊讶的背后甚至还有点忍俊不禁。

你说我们？我和Loki？他听见那个灵魂体用一种冷静的、温柔的、但同时又透着点无奈的声音问他，有人曾经和你说过我们是这样一种被界定的关系？真有意思。谁这么告诉你的？

Stephen在那一刻清晰地听见自己思绪的背后，那排山倒海一般不断逼近的轰隆声。

他感觉到自己眨眼，嘴巴张开却没有发出一个音节。那些熟悉的，仿佛犹在耳畔的话顷刻间在记忆中闪回。

“你是我男朋友，我们相爱过。直到我选择逃命，而你一个人留在那儿等死。”

“我很少听到别人对我说‘吻’那个字，刚刚的那一瞬间我把你当成是他了。”

以及

“我可以吻你吗？”

“不再有‘另一个’至尊法师了。我记住你就够了。”

他想起Loki唇瓣的感觉，想起那些他们分享过的甜蜜的长吻：柔软、湿润、温存，但那同时也是编织出谎言的器官。

谎言。

Stephen逼迫自己看向至尊法师，终于，他得以抛开始终萦绕心头的矛盾重重的在意认真审视对方的表情。

他知道自己不骗人，无论是哪个宇宙、哪条时间线上，至尊法师不骗人。

“所以你们不是……从来就没有过，我是说……”他听见自己问。

“Romance？”至尊法师反问，他漂浮到Stephen的床边坐下，越过呆愣住的Stephen看向一旁的邪神，摇了摇头，“令人头疼不是吗？恶作剧之神。我猜这大概是他的本性，不论到了哪个世界，你都很难防备住他的那些小花招。我想过，在我帮忙将他送来这个世界的时候，我预料到他可能会惹出一点麻烦。但是这个……老实讲，Stephen，我很惊讶你相信了。”

我怎么会不相信？！

那是Stephen的第一反应。

他清楚地记得Loki每一次提起另一个世界时的表情，对方说起“至尊法师”这个称谓时的样子，每一次。他得承认，继承卡玛泰姬之后他和全世界的恶棍打了太多的交道，他知道奸猾狡诈的伪装都是什么样子，而Loki，Loki给予他的感觉太真实了。

那不是恶作剧，那怎么可能是呢——再说了，又有什么意义呢？就为了骗他？就为了——

Stephen忽然愣住了。

至尊法师的沉默让他恍惚醒悟过来一件事。同样的场景，换作是自己的话，他会如此冷静吗？

想象一下好了，如果那个随着世界末日而消逝的灵魂体是自己的话，他穿越过时空，见到另一个世界自己的第一眼，是对方和邪神躺在一张床上的场面，他会作何反应？

至尊法师身上的沉静一开始迷惑了他。Stephen一度只不过以为他们不一样，性子不同，至尊法师不过是，不过是比他自己更成熟稳重一点。但那也太超过了。

那不是光用“成熟稳重”这个词就可以解释的。

Stephen再次看向至尊法师。

这一次，对方也看向了他。

泛出些许白色的鬓角边上是一对略微透露出疲惫的眼睛。Stephen记得自己只有在第一次步入卡玛泰姬见到古一的时候，窥见过类似那样的神色。

当时他想，这些装神弄鬼的法师，装得自己好像无所不知。但现在，他的嘴唇颤抖了。

“天呐……”他开口说，“所以你知道……你一直都知道……”

那几乎已经是一个肯定句了。

Stephen觉得自己在那个瞬间落入了某个重大的真相之中。就像一个浪头倾盆而下，将他打入一片深海之中。

所以这就是答案了，Stephen想。那些Loki压抑地、痛苦的情绪的由来。

曾经有一个至尊法师，他知晓一切却选择不去表露丝毫。Stephen想象不到，当一个人试图去凝视那张脸，却最终掉入一片没有温度的面无表情时会是什么感觉。

难怪Loki会那么说。

他现在想起来了。在认识他之后，Loki就时常挂在嘴边的那句，“知道吗，你是更好的至尊法师。你绝对是。”

并不是因为他更好。

而只是因为他给了Loki一种更清晰的感觉。一种Loki从未从真正的至尊法师身上得到过的感觉。

你正被爱着。

凝视着Stephen，至尊法师终于露出了今夜第一抹浅淡的微笑。他那对满布疲色的眼睛闪动了一下，其中的光线明亮而透彻。他甚至冲Stephen歪了歪头。

“很不幸的，”他回答，“我想你猜对了。”

也就是那一刻，Stephen感觉自己的身体忽然轻盈了起来。无数思绪和念头爆炸一样灌注进他的脑子，让他分不清应该先理清楚胸口哪一处混乱的结。紧接着，那就发生了。他脱离了自己的躯体，以卡玛泰姬法师独有的灵魂体的形态出现在了至尊法师的对面。

“身子的反应比头脑更快。”至尊法师看着他说，“不论哪个世界，看来这都是我必须要学会克服的毛病。”

Stephen用以回应的是一个震惊的眼神。

他明明没有施法，他很确信，至尊法师也没有。

“你太想寻求答案了，比你以为得还要更想。”幸运的是，至尊法师立刻就给了他解释，“你自动接纳了一开始我提过的条件。或者说，起码，你正在考虑接受。”

“你不能就这么使用我的身体。”Stephen反驳道，“如果你那么做的话，谁来给我解释这一切？！”

“Stephen Strange。”至尊法师叫了一遍他的名字，安抚性质的，但是又带了几分强硬，像是提醒Stephen保持一些冷静，然后他抬起手，做了一个Stephen不认识的施法动作。

下一秒，Stephen震惊地看着眼前至尊法师的灵体分裂成两个。

“分身术。也是从Loki那儿学的。”对方给的解释只有这一句。

紧接着，一道闪光便出现在只有灵魂体才能看清的虚空之中，Stephen知道，那是一个灵魂体通往这个世界位面锚定物的门，是一个灵魂的全部思想和记忆。古一曾经用类似的手法为他留下过指引。他同样知道，他需要至尊法师的引导，才能以灵魂体的状态接触到它们。

“是时候了。”漂浮在他身边的其中一个分身对他说。

Stephen看了他一眼，仍旧没忍住回头看向身后。另一个至尊法师的身影守在床边，仿佛随时准备好了要去占据那具暂时被清空的躯壳。

他没法不开口去问。

“你只要求了十分钟。”他说，“你到底想做什么？”

“没什么特别的。”他身边的至尊法师回答说，“我只是个鬼魂，还能做些什么呢。一个生前的小小心愿罢了。”

“是什么？”Stephen不依不挠地问道。

至尊法师的一只手已经伸向了那一片光线，Stephen感觉自己的灵魂正变成一块被钩子勾住的布匹，随时会被拉扯进一片陌生的领域之中。然而他的注意力却越来越急切地投向身后已经看不分明的阴影之中。

“告诉我！”他突然强硬地说。

“在一切终结之前，我和Loki发现了这个宇宙的存在。”至尊法师终于回答，他叹了一口气，“我选中了它来延续另一个世界的希望。我做了那样的决定，而这儿，这儿代表很多东西，Stephen。我只是想，好好看看它的样子，用自己的眼睛。”

“他爱过你！”在逐渐将两个人吞噬的光芒中，Stephen没有忍住，他朝至尊法师吼出这句话。

“那不重要了。”他听见至尊法师模糊的声音，光芒之中，那仿佛离他很远，又仿佛离得很近，唯一不变的，只有那冷静自制的音调和清晰的嗓音，“这世界是你的。而他已经是这世界的一部分了。我说过了，只是看看。”


	11. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorcerer supreme shows Stephen the answer he once wanted.

温暖的柴火在废旧的油桶中烧着，将空气染红的灼热牵连出几许温暖的错觉。

Stephen眨了眨眼，从昏昏欲睡的感觉中苏醒——他还以为自己只是刚刚结束一场莫名其妙的梦。紧接着，他的左肩处落下重量，陌生而又熟悉的气息环绕着他，当他转过头去张望的时候侧脸和一边的眼睫堪堪擦过一片干燥的肌肤。

一个人正挂在他身上，以一种完全懒散的姿态，一手拎着杯子把手，另一只手环过他的后背捏着他的一角衣领转了个圈，毫不在意地侵犯着他的私人领域，同时把裹挟着温热气息的话语全喷到他的耳朵里。

“要我说，喝一杯吧大法师。后边有人和我赌五桶豆子只要我成功灌下去你一杯就算赢。这买卖不划算吗？”

Stephen惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。这样的Loki是不曾出现在他记忆中的。

他从那个人的衣服料子里闻到酒的味道。眼前这间看上去简直像是废弃谷仓的地方就只有呛人的灰尘和霉味，那么空旷，暗无天日，丝毫提不起人任何的性质，唯一的例外只有此刻紧盯着自己看的那张脸，Stephen还从未见过，Loki那种笑得肆无忌惮的样子。

一瞬之间，静悄悄的，又意料之外的，那笑容扎疼了他。他下意识开口，想说点什么。

可完全不属于他的话语却从他的嘴里滑落出来。

带着一点嘶哑、一点疏离，Stephen感觉到自己又不受控地把脸转了回去。他能意识到自己面部的肌肉被带动，然后轻微地、不着痕迹地皱了皱眉——尽管他并不明白为什么。

“你还是管好自己吧，Loki。”

刹那之间，就像有一束光照进他混沌的识海，像是一盆凉水当头浇下，Stephen想起来了。他记起自己的身份，以及在自己以灵魂体的形态脱离开躯体之前都发生了什么。

他意识到眼前的这一切并不是他的一场梦。

这些是至尊法师的记忆，另一个世界的。而这记忆里的Loki曾是实打实的Loki本人。这是他们的过去，是真实发生过的种种。

他的呼吸因而急促了一瞬。

在这短短的间隙之中，Loki已经跳过了他屁股下面的那截破木板，大喇喇地与他并排坐到了一处。

Stephen感觉到他近在咫尺，至尊法师始终平视前方纹丝未动的视线让他只能通过四周空气密度的变化推测Loki正越靠越近。

事实上也的确如此。那对闪着模糊光线的绿眼睛最终停在了距离他的鼻尖不到两截手指头的地方。

Loki的表情看上去有一点不高兴。

“你没资格管我。”他抗议了一句，搭在至尊法师肩头的那只手不安分地动了动，同时，邪神的嘴角开始酝酿一抹狡黠的笑意，那笑容可以算得上是肆意而调皮的——如果不是端坐着的至尊法师忽然快速地转身以完全迅捷的动作抓住身后另一侧，不知什么时候化作一个分身正打算施咒的那只手的话。

他的偷袭并不总是这么容易失败的，Loki不高兴地拉下了脸。

他在分身之上叠加了好几个隐身咒和消声咒，在这么吵杂的背景下，对方本不应该察觉到的。可眼下至尊法师却攥着那个分身的手，强行将其翻转了过来，露出掌心隐藏着的魔法光芒。

淡青色，也就是说，是个幻术。至尊法师再次皱了皱眉。

“我记得我们事先有过约定，我们不互相给对方施这种咒语。”

“那是个幻术，我只是说过不去读你的心，可没答应过别的！”那幻象猛地抽回手，在撇着嘴的Loki一记挥动过后，便消失得无影无踪，只剩下忽然被放大过的抱怨声，全冲着至尊法师的耳朵袭来：

“你乏味得快要没救了，Stephen。我说真的。在这儿我干过最后悔的一件事就是和你交换学习法术。你用我教你的东西反过来对付我！那让我唯一剩下的一点乐子都没了！”

“我只是稍微做了些拓展应用。”至尊法师平静地回答，“我学会了怎么在思想层面竖起障碍，那能更好地让我在战场上抱持冷静。它很实用。”

“我严重怀疑你那么干的初衷。”Loki做了个想呕吐的动作，“见鬼的你才不需要额外的冷静。你那根本就是针对我的。自从有了那个该死的罩子，我再也没法读你的心了。”

“而那就是你所指的唯一的乐趣？”至尊法师发问。

那让Loki梗了一下。如果说有什么比看穿他小把戏的至尊法师还要更气人的，那就是总喜欢明知故问的至尊法师了。

承认这一点对他来说很难，可是，看看这周围吧！世界末日的断壁残垣下，他还能指望找点什么别的乐子不成？！

Loki最终一声不吭地转过头去，开始瞪着燃烧的火堆生闷气。

过了好一会，身边的至尊法师才叹出一口气。

“总要有人守夜。”那是他的回答。

听听吧，就像他需要特意耐下性子对付一个不懂事的臭小鬼似的。

在远方斗酒比赛的欢呼声也逐渐消停、减弱下去之后，柴火燃烧的噼啪声中，始终板着脸的Loki哼了一声。

“总要有人守夜——对，而咱们伟大的法师是头号志愿者。”

他就那样故意模仿着至尊法师的口气，站起身离开Stephen，走到更靠近油桶的地方站着。

他不再试着恶作剧了，转而开始对着面前唯一的那一堆火，给自己灌下去杯子里所有剩余的酒。不知从哪个节点开始的，Loki看上去醉醺醺的，他变得迷离的眼睛里倒映着温暖的火焰，掠过他们的周遭的空气流动成一阵风，就像夜色里有鬼魂在哼唱一首断续的歌。

“有什么必要呢——”Loki笑了两声，不知是在对着谁说，“就好像夜晚过去就会有黎明到来一样。谁都知道这儿看不见太阳。要我说，可能很多人压根就把这事的概念也搞忘了，在这儿生活，谁还在乎现在是什么时候，多活一个小时也是奢侈的，所有人都忙着享受，为什么我不行——”

他语气中的烦躁鼓胀着，就如同他表情里的烦躁一样。

他是邪神、诡计之神，在世界末日的每一天里挣扎求生不是他擅长的活计。那早已消耗干净他所有的耐性。

“因为你有人民要守护。”身后的声音不请自来地回答了他的话。

Loki简直恨透了那道声音。当他需要对方开口说点什么的时候，它总是保持沉默，而当他不需要对方提醒他什么的时候，它永远那么准时，那么煞风景。

“多谢你的明智！”Loki转身怒视着至尊法师，同时将喝空的杯子扔进火里，他随手附上了一个火焰法术，那让原本平静烧着的火焰一下子窜起来好几丈高，发出高温灼热之下白化的焰光，热流直窜上天，带动着他们头顶那些悍实钢筋支撑结构上的灰尘簌簌落下。

“我不需要你娱乐我了，现在闭嘴离我远点！”

那是Loki丢给至尊法师的最后一句警告。

之后他就转过身去，背靠着火光坐下。

高大的油桶挡住了Loki绝大部分的身形。从现在Stephen的视角看去，只能看清一缕橙红色的光线从Loki的手心里升起。阿斯加德法师在操作一些小型法术，先是变出了一个卡玛泰姬圆环，然后把它们又切成半圆，拼合在一起变成两片扇子似的结构，又在空中给它们画了个圆圈，用一根长长的燃烧着的链子将它们串起来。

那是Loki的无聊游戏。一个炫目过一个的法术接连从他的指尖蹦出来，闪着光的火星子擦过他的黑发，碎星一样落下。

当他那样轻佻地摆弄卡玛泰姬法术阵的时候，身后的人始终维持着一个姿势，在背后静静地看着。

Stephen有一点不明白，他此刻能感觉到，安安静静守着夜的至尊法师始终将视线固定在那个背影上——可同时却也什么都没有表示。直到，Stephen明显感觉到一道漫长的呼吸经由他的胸腔缓缓泄漏到空气中后，仿佛经由极其慎重的考虑过后，这副躯体才终于决定做出动作。

“你的魔法连接点，它们还是不稳定。”他听见自己在起身靠近Loki时说。

然后他看见自己施法推开油桶，双手穿过Loki脖颈边上的两处空隙，绕到那几根正百无聊赖不断拿法术阵翻花的手指跟前，放出一股更庞大、也更稳健的能量，稳定住了力场。

被这股魔法能量忽然笼罩住的黑发法师就那样在他的两臂之间僵硬了一刹。当Loki转头的时候，Stephen觉得自己瞥见了他眼中一抹没来得及收起的闪着光的希冀——尽管转瞬过后，那就被更多故意而为之的不服气所掩盖了。

“我是故意的。”Loki抗议说，“别以为你们地球法师的法术有什么难的。”

“它不难。”至尊法师回答，“但也不像阿斯加德的那些那样随意。卡玛泰姬的咒语有自己严密的体系，你必须审慎地使用它们，才能发挥最大的威力。”

“说得像谁稀罕用似的。一开始是你求着要教我的。”Loki说完，故意挑衅似的张开手指，一缕逃逸而出的不规则能量撞破至尊法师的魔法罩，跳到空中，变成一只火焰小精灵，绕了几圈之后尖细地叫了一声，爆炸了。

Loki得意地笑了起来，他迫不及待又得意洋洋地转过脸颊，一半兴奋一半骄傲地等着看至尊法师脸上的表情。

或许那是少有的，他能感觉到他们两个彼此都足够放松的时刻。那给了他一种希望。

或许——

但就在那刻至尊法师收起了魔法。Stephen眼看着光线从他的双手间褪去，它们撤开了Loki身侧的范围，也同时远离了对方肌肤表面传递出的那阵温热。

“法术是用来战斗的。学习它们不是因为它们珍稀，更不是为了好玩。”至尊法师回答。

Stephen的意识几乎想要立即脱离那副躯壳蹦出来阻止这一切。

因为他注意到Loki的表情也随之僵硬在空气中，那种不自然持续过大约半秒，一种令Stephen更为熟悉的淡淡的哀伤便浮上来，将它们掩饰过去了。他清楚地记得，在自己的那个世界，但凡Loki提到“留着等死的至尊法师”时，也总是那样的神色。

Loki以为不会有人注意到。但Stephen看到了，就发生在眼下，清清楚楚，借助着至尊法师的眼睛。

几许零落依稀的音符这时穿透夜色飘过来一串，填补了尴尬的空白。

“你的人民在唱歌。”至尊法师开口说，像是无比自然地转了个话题。

“鲁特琴。”Loki回答，顺着至尊法师的话，他收起魔法，耸耸肩，“是阿斯加德人。看样子今天找到的那个军方仓库里的食物储备让他们振奋了一下子，那是庆祝胜仗的时候才唱的歌，它们通常用来歌颂英灵殿的魂魄。也许他们觉得Thor也能听到吧。”

“歌不是唱给死人听的。”至尊法师回答，“你才是他们的领导者。那是送给你的。”

“别，别那么称呼我。”Loki对他伸出一条胳膊挡着，皱着眉摇头，“你明明知道我多讨厌那个。你知道我不是因为什么守护者信念才带领他们的。我是……fine，只是因为Thor把他们留给我了！没有理由，也没有荣誉，他们是负担、是累赘，是我那个该死的丢下了自己的王国就那么和阿斯加德一块儿死了的养兄留给我的要命的任务！天呐，我到底要和你重复多少次，不是我自己想要这么做的，我只是没有选择！”

Stephen再一次感觉到至尊法师蹙起了眉头。仿佛他也不能理解Loki忽然这样强烈抵触起来的情绪。

“理由是什么不重要，重要的是一个人做出的行动。”

他甚至也不觉得自己接下来的这句话说错了什么。

但突然之间Loki的表情就冷了下去，此前他眼中曾经流露出的一点温暖的调皮顷刻之间消弭得无影无踪，转而变成一种自嘲的神色。

“噢，当然了。”他忽然说，“你当然不觉得有什么要紧的。因为Stephen是个圣人。但我不是！”

他在重复最后两个字的时候加重了不知多少倍那个音节。不断加重的呼吸落在空气里突兀地切割进欢快的歌声。

至尊法师张了张嘴。他想说什么，却又最终抑制住了。

这不是他和Loki第一次吵架。事实上，自从他们开始带领幸存的阿斯加德人与地球人一道合流暂且在这个地底据点安顿下来后，他们几乎每隔一天就来上这么一出。

人民见怪不怪，而Loki从不把话说明白。

此刻的至尊法师又有一点后悔。或许他刚刚不应该做出那样轻率的行为，不该去和Loki探讨他们彼此交换过的魔法。

他承认自己没有克制住。当看见卡玛泰姬的法术那样灵活地在Loki的指尖跳跃时，的确有一种热切的感觉从他的心底升起。

但他又确实应该忍住的。他不该再更接近Loki了。自打对方教会他那个从动物尸体上读取回忆的法术，至尊法师一直没有告诉Loki的一点是，他其实自己对那个法术的原理做了改良。

现在他能做到的已经不仅仅只是在思维里竖起墙壁了。

在至尊法师身体中的Stephen感受到了这种思想的转换。须臾之间，一阵犹豫击中了他。他不大明白为何一份顾虑重重的沉重和一种忽然升起的渴望会同时出现，他只是看着至尊法师抬起一只手，然后轻轻地落下——或许就连Loki也没有察觉到——碰了一下对方的肩膀。

在接触的一刹，一道汹涌的思绪忽然一根针一样挤进了Stephen的脑袋，直冲进他的思想。

【他心里只有他的守护使命。他永远不会对我感兴趣了。】

那道强烈的情绪让Stephen差点滞住呼吸。

等他再度抓住自己的意识，视线恢复清明再次回到现在所在的这幅躯体中时，他意识到，那是至尊法师刚刚施展的一个读心术。

至尊法师，地球的守护者，在不到五分钟之前刚刚阻止Loki对他释放幻术的那个人。

他似乎自己也在后悔这个行为。Stephen能感觉到，一股较之刚刚更加矛盾、充满疲惫而无奈的情绪摄取了至尊法师的心神。

那让他临时改变了即将出口的话，硬生生将它们转变成一句突兀的、无头无尾的话。

“不，那不是……”

他其实不该说的。说出来，Loki或许就会有所察觉。但同时他又比谁都更清楚，一直以来他都同Loki保持着距离的原因。

他早就知道了。

至尊法师知道Loki想要什么。他只是不觉得眼下的时局奢侈到他可以提供它们。

没说完的话最终消解为了沉默。

Loki没有注意到，也没有多深究什么。他不过以为是自己不耐烦的态度打消了至尊法师又一次充满仁义道德的说教。

就在这时，一道巨大的、强烈到仿佛随时就要撕裂地幔一样的震动从他们的头顶上方传来。

琴声歌声欢呼声都顷刻停止了，钢铁穹顶下的每一个人都同时屏住呼吸，充满惊惧和惶恐地仰头望向上方。

这儿是他们最后的庇护所了。如果外层的风暴继续肆虐，突破到地底一下这么深的深度来，那么就意味着，他们连最后的活路也要失去了。

而他们不能让那发生。

几乎同时的，两个法师集聚起体内最大的魔法能量。至尊法师的动作要更快一些，他抢先一步越过Loki，飞到了顶部。

巨大的法阵圆环瞬间撑起了这个巨大的空间。不断旋转着出现的六边形结构尽了自己最大的努力来让结构稳定。

那不是容易的事，因为至尊法师同时还得对付金属表面不断出现的那些细小裂隙。

他不能让外层的空气和雨水渗透进来，它们同样也是有毒的。可对付那些细小的孔洞要比维持支撑难得多，它们同时需要一个人魔法的强悍的能量和卓越的精准性，那难以想象地加快着法力的消耗，即便是对他这样的法师而言。

更糟糕的是，随着人群中爆发出一阵尖叫，另一边，一处新的崩塌正在形成。

“顺着光的方向跑！所有人！带上补给！”

他听见下方Loki的吼声。

对方在指挥着人群。

他们唯一的希望是让所有人通过上周Loki用冰锥开凿出的甬道，进入到邻近的，他们仍未探索过的更深层的地下。

他听见Loki不断形成新分身的声响，听见那些分身用魔法点燃火焰，把这块几个月不见天日的地方照得和白天一样明亮，同时在甬道的尽头，召唤出巨大的冰霜怪物发疯一样撞击着最后的一层钢板，打开一道门。

分心去注意Loki的情况让至尊法师的法力消逝得更快了。几行冷汗顺着他的额角不断滑落，让他的眼前一阵发黑。他及时收回神智，又奋力将保护罩撑得更大了一些。

可就在那时候，保护罩法力密度最为稀薄的一角发生了崩塌。从高空落下的巨型石块砸落向下方的人群，一个Loki的分身正在那儿用魔法为几个幸存者开道。

“不！”至尊法师吼了一声，紧接着他的眼前一道绿光闪过。

“他妈的你在看哪儿！专心点！”一个声音紧贴着他的耳廓对他吼道。

至尊法师回过头去，他看见邪神的本体，那个此刻已经幻化出全套战甲的神祇就漂浮在自己的身后。灰蒙蒙的，像是住满了硫化物一样浑浊的空气从裂口中闯入迅速变成席卷的狂风，此刻正疯狂地吹起Loki的黑发。他在电闪雷鸣的动静里闪着绿光，一半的法力正编制成与至尊法师保护罩相适应的结构，严丝合缝地紧贴在之下，构成了给予支撑的第二层。

那真要命。因为内保护罩要比外保护罩更密实，能罩住的范围也更小，而Loki还得分出一部分的精力控制分神粉碎掉那些碎石快，解救下边被压着的难民。

这让他完全顾不上此刻至尊法师和自己两个人的处境。

但好在他们并不是凡人。阿戈摩多之眼和冰霜巨人的血统让他们不必像普通人那样因为在外层射线中暴露几分钟就被毒死，但也让他们够狼狈的。此刻两个人都已经完全被裂缝中漏出来的风暴和酸雨招呼过了，浑身湿透，满身泥泞，视线模糊，几乎看不清眼前的东西。

在这样的恼火中，Loki抹了一把脸，严厉地回头瞪了至尊法师一眼。

“抱歉，我刚刚大意了。”第一时间接收到对方意思的至尊法师道了一句歉，“但现在没事了。我的法术是稳固的。你可以在下边，没必要和我一块上来。”

“噢得了吧！”Loki骂了他一句，“尊敬的至尊法师不需要邪神救你的命（save your ass）！是我自己硬要过来的！”

至尊法师的表情变得更无奈了一点。

“你知道我没有那个意思。”

“行了闭嘴吧混蛋！”Loki打断了他，同时催动了手心的咒语，“让我们尽快结束这堆混账事然后滚回安全的地底继续去做老鼠！如果今天这事完了，记得你欠我一杯酒，我他妈要看着你把它喝干，你要是不配合Stephen，我就掐着你的喉咙给你灌下去！”

Loki强势的怒吼让至尊法师在最初的呆愣过后微微弯折了眼角。

他的表情松弛下来，被打湿的黏在脸上的乱发不再让他显得疲惫而苍老了。他甚至一瞬间有了一种想要笑一下的冲动。

Loki背对着他，他们看护着彼此的后背，作为彼此此刻唯一的支撑，那让他错过了至尊法师脸上难得温和的表情。

一道橙色的光线突然透开远山嶙峋的缝隙拨云见日，越过地平线直刺过来。切割开一片仍旧灰蒙蒙的死寂的天地。

那照亮了Loki的眼睛。他一时之间都没有反应过来。

直到他听见一个距离他极为贴近的声音。

“你现在知道太阳还是会照常升起了。这是殊荣，守护者。”

Loki下意识想要回头反驳，却落入一个温暖的罩子里。

在那一刻，最后一个人民通过了甬道，至尊法师收回了所有用以支撑穹顶的法术。Loki被揽在他的斗篷里，不断下落的钢筋和石块受到法力的牵引逐渐堆砌到甬道的入口形成新的防护结构。

而Loki的视线被蒙着，他只感觉到不断掠过身侧的风，最终再一次的，当最后的一缕光线消失后，他再次沉入到深不见底的黑暗之中。

在那片密实的，安详的黑暗里，他听见的唯独剩下Stephen贴着胸口的心跳，鼻尖前满布着对方身体的味道。

他闭上了眼睛。


	12. and even more memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorcerer supreme shows Stephen everything.

当周遭再次亮起之后，Stephen看见了一片灰蒙蒙的废墟。

他想时间线一定发生了跳跃。这不可能是那次日出之后的第二天。场景换了，他们不再位于暗无天日的地下防空洞。人也换了，不再有围着火堆唱歌喝酒的人民，不再有模糊吵杂的争吵声，准确的说，这周围一个人类的影子也没有。

触目所及的景色就像一片巨大的，笼罩在灰败天幕下的墓园。

Stephen猜想，这大概是属于至尊法师的另一道记忆。

逐渐接近尾声了，他心里的一道声音忽然这么说。然后眼前的绿色光芒开始闪烁，Loki的幻影从一道刚刚并不存在的裂口中显现了出来。

至尊法师原本是独自坐在一块巨大光秃的岩石上等着他的，见到Loki，他站了起来。

“你的空间穿越法术越来越熟练了。”远远的，他对Loki说，“你下到那下面深处了吗？穿过那层屏障了？你见到了？怎么样？”

站稳之后收起魔法的邪神原地歇息了一下，来调整因为法力消耗而不太顺畅的呼吸。那之后他才抬起头，对上至尊法师的视线，对他摇了摇头。

“我成功穿过去了。”他回答，“但我没有发现Wanda，我用法术搜寻过，那下面没活人。”

于是至尊法师得到了那个答案。

这儿是第六个他和Loki长途跋涉过来寻找的避难所据点。

他们自己所守护的那个，在三个月前毁于一场辐射风暴。他和Loki是唯二幸存下来的超级能力者。过去的这段时间里，他们在地表不断穿梭，穿过那些对凡人来说致命的沙尘和毒气，搜寻可能存在的幸存者，抑或是队友。

他不知道今天的这个回答会否是那个最终的答案，又或者说，其实早在他能够意识到之前，地球的命运已经真正终结了。

或者不仅仅只是这第六个、或者接下来的第七、第八个据点，或许现在这整颗星球上也已经没有一个活着的普通人了。

那是否意味着，他们作为守护者的使命也走到了尽头？

Loki始终无言地盯着至尊法师的表情。

作为无数次在战场上与之交换过性命的队友，他不会不了解此刻的奇异博士心里都在想些什么。

他或许不是个个性多么温暖体贴的人，但他的确做过尝试的，光是打破固有原则，试图用讥讽的俏皮话加以掩饰做过的笨拙安慰就已经不计其数。

Loki不是不知道此刻自己可以说点什么来缓和凝重的气氛。列表里的选项还没有全部排除干净，他们可以赶去下一个地点，或许去找幻视？在无限原石彼此之间存在感应的情况下，幻视还活着的可能性是很高的。

但他并没有说出来。他只是——忽然感到有些疲倦了。

毕竟，那只是至尊法师的使命，并不是他的。

“我想你知道空间宝石最近和我的同调越来越强烈了。”他突然开口对至尊法师说。

至尊法师，连同此刻被困在这段回忆里的Stephen，因为那句话而同时将视线凝聚到了Loki的脸上。

后者耸了耸肩，头一次在对视中不自然地移开了视线。

“只是想告诉你，刚刚那不是什么‘空间魔法’越来越熟练了。是原石干的。”Loki回答，“我想我找到了什么诀窍。每一次我试图去攫取宝石的力量，总是能跳跃得更远。一开始，我以为跳跃的范围是仅限于空间上的，直到……我发现在维度上，它同样存在可以跨越的可能性。你明白我在说什么吗？”

至尊法师的表情凝固住了。

他是个法师，数一数二精深的那种，他当然知道Loki在试图表达什么。

“所以你找到方法了是吗？”他问，“我知道你一直在做实验。我只是没想到，你已经把步骤进行得这么远了。”

听到那句话，Loki下意识地挑起了眉毛，但很快眉心又重新纠结到了一起。

如果是以往，他都可以把Stephen·Stephen的那句话当做是一句恭维了。他真的不太容易让这个永远一板一眼的地球法师觉得惊讶。他付出了惊人的努力以及天赋，才将那套卡玛泰姬的法术运用到能让至尊法师认可的程度。而现在奇异博士的潜台词简直就像是在说，我没想到你会这么有本事。

Loki觉得自己本来应该开始在对方面前洋洋得意的。

但他又实在笑不出来。

至尊法师是对的，他的确找到方法了。一个逃命的法子，尽管成功率可能只有百分之六十，但扪心自问，总比死了好。

作为阿斯基德如今仅存的神祇，他并不喜欢死这个概念。英灵殿不复存在，他的灵魂不可能回归瓦尔哈拉与弗丽嘉这样真正的阿萨神族团聚。更何况，在地球的灾难吞噬掉最后一批仅存的阿斯加德人民后，他怎么还会去奢求一个所谓的归属？于他而言，死只会意味着冰冷、孤独、未知，就像坠落深渊，迷失在虚空，永世在黑暗与破碎中徘徊。但同死亡相比，他却又有更加害怕的东西。

“和我一起走吧。”他抬头对至尊法师说，“这儿没什么需要守护的了。两个人的法力和两块宝石，我有把握能把成功的可能性抬高到八成。”

“你知道自己在说什么吗Loki？”至尊法师反问，“你在邀请我打破甚至不止一个世界的平衡。”

“只是开一道小口子！”Loki烦躁地说，“就像用你的戒指开一扇传送门！区别只是在于落脚点会存在于一个平行宇宙！”

“一个未知的，我们并未见得可以担负起后果和责任的宇宙。”至尊法师回答。

“噢见鬼，去你的责任，让它下地狱去吧！”Loki吼道，“能有什么大不了的！这世上存在着这么多的维度！那么多的宇宙！我总能找到一个不至于让我们和另一个邪神相遇然后不得不你死我活的世界的！想想看，那个世界，邪神死了，而我活下来，皆大欢喜不是吗？”

Loki陈述时使用的语气是假设的，但至尊法师看着他，仿佛透过所有表象洞穿了事物的本质。

他总是这样，即便不像Loki那样能随时随地使用读心术，也好似能够读懂所有的想法。

“所以你其实已经找到了那样一个目的地了，对吗？”他开口问。

他又猜对了。

后面的话至尊法师不需要问，Loki也不需要说。

“总会找到办法的，相信我Stephen。”Loki忽然几步跨越过废墟，来到身边抓住他的小臂，鲜有的，他直接叫出了至尊法师的名字，“我只能找到那个，那是我的法术能穿越空间探索到的极限了。我感觉到那儿的确没有邪神存在，虽然有一个至尊法师，但——但我们总可以商量不是吗？你们都是——我是说，管他什么的时间守护者，他们一定可以彼此理解，或许我们可以用两块宝石来做交易，都给他们好了，或者，等我们过去之后，再尝试以那个世界为锚定，再跳跃一次——”

“听听你说的，你这是在发疯。”至尊法师平静地打断了他，那句话曾经是Loki自己的口头禅，曾几何时，邪神纵使百般顽劣难缠，也绝对是不喜欢鲁莽和冒险的，“不可知的风险太大了，时间线可能崩溃，人们的记忆可能会错乱，更不要说再跳跃一次，就算宝石没有在第一次跳跃时被毁掉，也没人能承受那样巨大的能量两次，即便是你Loki，你知道这些提案根本就不可能。你的方案里不该有我。我不能参与。”

“那你还想让我怎么样！”Loki忽而歇斯底里地推开了至尊法师的手，“像你一样，紧守着最后的英雄主义，充满圣洁地迎接最后的死亡？我怕死，是的！在埋葬过最后一个阿斯加德人之后，我就受够了！现在没有什么是我的责任了，我也不必继续陪你玩什么扮演守护者的游戏了，明白了吗？再多一天我也无法忍受了，只要能离开这个鬼地方，就算两个世界都崩溃又怎么样！我不在乎了！”

过往数月的奔波和搜寻所积累下的负面情绪在这一刻尽数爆发。

连Loki自己都没想到还会有这么强烈的情感残留在他的灵魂里。他们都被折磨得够久了。在连死亡都令人感觉麻木的末日里生活，他感觉生命里的每一滴感受都已经被压榨干净，干涸见底。

可唯独至尊法师那双灰蓝色的眼睛，看上去像折射着光的玻璃，像湖水那样。Loki厌恨自己的激动，那让他揪住至尊法师的斗篷，将自己拉到一个距离对方太近的位置，以至于稍一对视就直直闯入了那道视线里。

“没有什么扮演守护者的游戏。”那声音对他说。

“什么？”Loki皱起了眉，表情抽搐了一下，“这就是你想说的？”

“是的，我认为你应该知道，你的的确确尽到了一位守护者的责任，不论你承认与否，那不是假装游戏，Loki。”至尊法师回答。

曾经九界闻名的银舌头在那个瞬间竟然有种说不出话的感觉。

眼前的至尊法师就像是超越他所有理解的存在。都到了这个节骨眼了，那个人居然还可以这样庄重而平静，他的声调是温和的，眼神是温和的，像是包容下世间所有看透亘古命运的悲天悯人。那份悲悯足以让他将生死置之度外，如同希绪弗斯那样为了人类扛石抱薪——却不足以匀出一份来，留给自己。

说到底，他在过去的几个月里，强行平复下未能守护住最后的阿斯加德人民的愧疚，为了其他无关紧要的地球人的安危跋山涉水寻找幸存者，究竟是为了什么呢？

世界末日并非那些从不存在的正义感忽然出现的理由。Stephen·Stephen才是。

在过往有限的记忆里，Loki已经沉默不语地凝视过他够多次了。

那些庸俗的，不能宣之于口的感情，它们就像是半死不活地灼热过太久之后终于烧尽的煤灰，再也不会燃起希望的火花，却总会带给黑暗中不自觉渴望星火的人一点接近于温暖的错觉。唯一的不同是，那份错觉如今已经变成了最令Loki厌恨的东西。

“够了，Stephen。”Loki眨了眨眼睛。他抿起嘴巴，忽然充满怜悯那样冲至尊法师摇了摇头，两只眼睛湿润但坚定，“很抱歉今天我没法配合你的圣人情怀了。无论你到底是怎么想我的，我不在乎了。我真的得走了。这个世界，它没什么值得我留恋的。”

对于他忽然的坚决，至尊法师回以的是一阵沉默。沉默过后，他将一只手放在了已经撇开视线的Loki的肩膀上。

【就这样吧。我会忘了你，假装你从来不曾对我重要过。我要去过崭新的人生了，Stephen，你不会拖累我，不会在我的记忆中不朽，我不允许。】

Loki的心声通过至尊法师的读心术传递过来，留在至尊法师身体和意识中的Stephen清晰地听见了其中的每个字，望着眼前黑发法师固执而倔强的侧脸，那带给他一种心口滞塞而钝痛的感觉。

“你从来就没做到过这一条。”他开口呢喃说。

而与此同时，回忆中的至尊法师也同样开口了。

“你或许很难相信，但我还是要感谢你在寻找出路的时候在计划里添加了我的位置。”他说，“不过你得明白我作为守护者的责任。我是没有办法抛下一切自己逃命的。”

至尊法师平静地做完了解释。Loki假装自己对那几句话无动于衷，他发出轻蔑的鼻音，腮帮却因为用力而绷紧了起来。

【明白，不用一遍遍强调你的圣人准则了。还有谁能比我看得更清楚呢。】

“但我会帮忙的。”至尊法师忽然说。

他的那句话让Loki倏地转回了目光。甚至是有几分空茫地，似乎对所有轨迹充满绝对把握的邪神在那一刻仿佛是有点搞不清楚状况那样迷惑地注视了至尊法师几秒。

“你在说什么？”他问。

“我是说，我会帮你。”至尊法师回答，“如果你对自己找到的那条通路有绝对信心的话。你是对的，两个法师的力量、两块原石，那会让成功的概率大为提升。”

“你……你知道自己在说什么吗？”看着地球的守护者，Loki难得地有些卡顿，“我完全不知道会发生什么，能量可能会过载，阿戈摩多之眼可能会因此毁掉——空间宝石我无所谓，反正不过是我捡来的东西，可是你的教派守护了时间宝石几个世纪，你——别怪我没提前和你说清楚过风险。”

那大概是他的错觉，Loki心想。因为至尊法师竟然在他尾音落下的时候叹了口气。

“Loki，托你的福，我已经是个对阿斯加德法术体系颇有研究的法师了。我想不用你费心解释这么多，我也能明白那个法阵所有可能的风险。”

“那你干嘛要冒这个险？”Loki皱起了眉头。

“我不觉得这是冒险。”至尊法师回答。他的音色平和，表情一派坦诚。

Loki万万没想到他会在这时说出那样的话。

“也许你忘了，早在你带着你的人民抵达的那刻起，你也是地球的一员了。你说得对，我的确是地球的守护者，而那里面也包括你，Loki。我不觉得这是一件需要挣扎和犹豫的事。你有办法活下来，所以我会尽全力，这没有什么不同。”

Loki呆愣愣地看着至尊法师，在他相当镇静地做完所有的说明之后的好几分钟里，一直那么看着。

“不会再有什么空间探测法术了，”片刻之后，他对至尊法师说，“再也没有人帮你对付那些该死的结界了，也没人教你如何纠正你那些烂得要死的变形术，没人和你说笑话，找你打架，给你解闷，也不会再有个帮手了。如果你没有找到其他幸存者，那么你就只会是自己一个了，Stephen。你自己，面对所有的这一切。”

Loki深吸了一口气，在浓重得要将他淹没的卑微和不甘里做了最后的一次尝试，他假装笑了一下，眼睛发着亮看着至尊法师，

“你真的不考虑和我一起离开吗？”

【答应吧，求你了，就算你要一辈子做混蛋也无所谓了，至少我们可以活着。】

然而，动作幅度很小的，至尊法师摇了摇头。

“如果这是我的命运，那么我会欣然接受它。”

那就是地球守护者的回答了。

他将一只手从Loki的肩膀上移开，覆盖到了对方耳垂和下颌线相接的位置，掌心的温暖顺着血流传递到Loki的血管中，眼前的画面定格在像被烫伤一样的霜巨人那张微微错愕的脸上。

随着回忆的深入，那画面渐渐模糊，继而又同意识尽头最终的记忆相交叠。

始终置身于其中的Stephen也在那一刻看到了至尊法师最后展示给他的东西。

那扇在能量洪流中若隐若现的门。

撕开时空的裂隙就像在宇宙尽头打开一个黑洞。

Stephen从未见过那么深邃而仿佛要将世间一切都吞噬殆尽的深渊。而此刻那东西就在Loki的身后。

在这最后的画面中，两个仅存的法师仍然维持了相同的姿势。Loki回过头来看向至尊法师，而后者习惯性地做出那个安慰的动作，将一只手覆盖在了他的侧脸上。

Loki的表情不再是暗流涌动的了。从他的眼瞳深处，Stephen能看见明显得不能再明显的，呼之欲出的恐惧。

他那时候一定害怕极了，Stephen心想。

他从不知道Loki竟然是通过那种方式来到自己所在的地球的。

两块无限宝石所强行打开的裂隙实在太像一道地狱的豁口。那给人的感觉完全不像是通往希望，而更像是直接通往死亡的。而Loki不得不独自一人成行，奔赴向所有未知的可能意味着痛苦和消亡的风险。

他当然会害怕。

此刻，唯一能够安抚下一点胸腔中心脏狂跳感觉的，或许只剩下至尊法师掌心里的那一点温度。

狂暴的能量席卷起的风吹乱了他们两个人的头发。Loki在最后匆忙的对视里向至尊法师投去一瞥。

“这就会是永别了，守护者。”他说，而后像是要强打精神那样开了个玩笑，“无论如何，我希望自己能活得比你长点儿。”

【如果我能活下来，我会让那个世界知道所有你曾经为地球做过的。】

不知道是否是因为魔法阵的影响，Loki的思想正以超越以往所有时刻的强度朝向与他肌肤相接的至尊法师袭来。

后者默不作声地接纳下所有浓烈而矛盾的感情，为了不让Loki看出来，他只是点了点头，简短地回答了一句“你会的。”

Loki于是最后一次看进了他的眼睛。然后抬起自己那条因为施法而受伤了正在流血的手臂，轻轻碰了一下至尊法师的面颊。

“不给我一个goodbye kiss吗Stephen？”他问，“要知道我赢了过去五年里所有的赌约，就当是你欠我的。”

【就当作是回忆。】

望着Loki那张笑着的脸，Stephen的灵魂在那个时刻体会到强烈的冲击，仿佛回忆中的至尊法师本人也曾那样剧烈地动摇过。然而他不过只是个旁观者。很缓慢地，那只属于至尊法师而不受他控制的手，从Loki的耳垂移动到了Loki的眼睑下方。

至尊法师的几个指节划过那儿，那是个意味不明而又不合时宜的动作，像是要帮Loki擦掉什么并不存在的黏在皮肤表面的脏东西。

最终，那截指头停在了Loki的睫毛边上。

略微发痒的感觉让Loki抬起眼神，在那儿，他看见Stephen Strange而非至尊法师，对他微笑了一下。

“这次不了。”很轻柔的，对方回答了他，“还是留到我们真正告别的时候吧。”

那说法很怪，连Loki都皱眉显露出一丝疑惑。

最后的告别，难道不正是现在吗？

但他大约也已经被至尊法师拒绝习惯了。所以只有一点遗憾，但没那么疼。

是的，他对自己说，以后也都不会那么疼了。

Loki最终叹了一口气。

【你会后悔的，老傻瓜，没有给我一个吻是你的损失。】

而那模糊的声音也是最后一道停留在至尊法师脑海中所展现给Stephen的记忆。

一束白光过后，一切都结束了。Stephen脱离出驱壳的束缚，再次以灵魂的形态来到了一片虚空之中，而至尊法师在他的身后，静静伫立着。

一切又回到了原点，一切又重归寂静，仿佛什么也不曾发生。


	13. the only one left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did I do? Stephen asked.  
> Nothing. Just a kiss. Loki answered.

“这就是你所谓的答案？”

Stephen转头，目不转睛地看着，像是要从至尊法师沉默的表情里寻找到什么被隐藏起来的东西，仿佛那一片已经一眼就可以望穿的灵魂仍然带着不可言说的威胁。

又或者说他只是暂时想不到还能做出什么别的行为。

他被强烈的情绪所裹挟，一面震惊于回忆中的那种种画面，一面却又无法好好面对眼前的现实。

那就是事到如今，他总算可以打心眼里确定的，所剩下的唯一一种真实——

无论过去如何，到今晚为止，它们已经真正地走到了终点。

Stephen厌恨自己直到这最后的一刻才发现整件事全部的意义。

他甚至觉得另一条时间线的自己是如此的狡猾：他们如今站在真正意义上的一个世界尽头处了，没有人有能力多退出一步，而就算对于这样的真相，自己不接受，又或者不能甘愿去接受，又能怎么样呢？

“你这是在逼我。”

Stephen紧绷着面颊再一次对至尊法师开口。

这一次，对方总算也把目光转了过来。

“你是时间守护者，Stephen Strange。你的职责如此：紧握命运，同时又承其重量。别告诉我你认为这责任太多了。”

那句回答可真气人，Stephen想。

至尊法师就像是在开一个轻飘飘的玩笑，可其中仍然有着隽永深沉的说教，像是一个资历丰厚的长者，透过久远的年代，意味深长地开解一位后辈似的。

少瞧不起人了。

“我从不惧怕责任，但你不该把他搅进来！”他吼道。

在这个日落之前，他好不容易才下定决心。他带着Loki回到这个家，这个再没有旁人踏足过的家。

他爱他，他原本决定以Stephen Strange这个最纯粹的灵魂爱他，可另一个宇宙的自己却偏要把这一切都与过去的命运挂钩。就好像那个已经如同流星一样溃散的世界于熊熊烈焰中生长出了一道分支，带着所有蚯曲的经脉，硬生生与他们当前所在的时间相连，扎下一颗种子。

那让之后的一切故事都像是生长在那片回忆的遗骸之上。从此，他同Loki的这段感情将再不会有一个由他所控制的原点，那就像——

就像是他从什么别的地方偷来的！

Stephen明白事实就是如此，他也为此而埋怨至尊法师，为什么偏偏还是要告诉他！

“他已经在这了，Stephen，不管你接受与否。”很慢的，像是哄一个小孩子那样，至尊法师心平气和地说，“这个世界的时间长河要长得多，我能看到，它们会一直向前，奔流到很远的地方，拥有这么长的时间要守护，你会有无限可能。”

他盯着Stephen看了一会儿，然后笑了，

“还不明白吗？在这儿，你 **可以** 爱他。你所爱的 **可以** 同时成为责任的一部分，你会承载好它的。”

“你总是什么都知道。”Stephen的音调染上一缕无法自控的讽刺，“就像古一，现在的至尊法师也和她一样了是吗，你们这些——这些进化完全的究极体，反正总没有哪个宇宙里有你们不能确定的未来和过去。我不明白，既然你能够做到这么多事，当初为什么不听他的？你明明有机会可以到这儿来，你——你明明有机会可以在我什么都还没有做的时候就阻止这一切发生！”

至尊法师听完了Stephen的话，对他微微挑起眉毛。

“你宁愿我按照Loki计划过的那样做？”他问，“找准机会杀了你，或者流放你？你后悔现在你所拥有的一切吗？”

“你比谁都清楚不对吗！别告诉我你没有事先看到结局！你就是知道注定要发生的这一切才选择今晚过来这里见我的不是吗！你连时间都算好了！你什么都想到了！”他全部吼了出来。

那真奇怪。Stephen已经做了够多年温文尔雅的人，今夜却一次又一次地控制不住自己的脾气。

他生至尊法师的气，生Loki的，甚至是自己的气，为一句彻头彻尾的谎言。

你绝对是我能找到的最好的那个。

那句总被Loki挂在嘴边的话现在看来变得就像是一个笑话。

Stephen有种冲动想要去揪住身边那个神情淡定自若的自己的斗篷领子，然后冲那张脸来上一拳。

他本以为他已经做得足够多了。

他以为自己能做到信心满满地承诺，即便是在世界末日来临的时候，也会优先让自己活下来，就已经很了不起。他一度错觉那才是Loki真正想要的，而他自信可以给得出来。

可真正的至尊法师从来都能做到同样的事。

他能做，只是做了另外的一种选择。他不是放弃了Loki，不是视而不见或是不接受Loki，而是透过时间线的尽头，提前看过了所有的结局，从而推开对方，为他选择了最好的那个。

就像曾经见证过地球同一种命运一千四百万次的自己，Stephen不能确定至尊法师看过的究竟是会比那个数字更少，还是更多。

但此刻他却无比厌憎着那个清醒的认知。

我从来就不是什么最棒的至尊法师，他想。或许未来的某个时间有可能，但对于一个已经提前他一步站在时间尽头的前辈来说，对方就像在棋局游戏的开场就用了作弊器。

他永远没可能在此时此刻，在对方摆出大度姿态仿佛要将所珍视之物拱手相让时成为更好的那一个了。

“Loki对你的评价是对的……你就一定非得做个圣人吗？”

要承认自己输得彻底是很难的一件事。Stephen觉得自己有权利陷入沮丧，几分钟而已，他真想迁怒所有人。

但他的企图也同样被至尊法师看穿了。

这一次，对方没有再扮演一个导师的角色了。

“你做过同样的决定不是吗？”至尊法师没来由地问，“在属于你的世界陷入危机时，一千四百万个中的一个，你做了决定。到头来，你也是会选择牺牲一个人，来挽救全人类的。还是说，你不是刻意那么选的？”

顷刻间，那句话就像一根高压线那样电着了Stephen，那些词语，每一个音节，每一个，都变成一根针，毫无预兆地深深扎入他的神经。

他像被人勒住呼吸那样望向这么说的至尊法师。

他怎么能，Stephen震惊地想，他怎么能那样说？那是作为这个世界的Stephen所少有的，一旦被人挖出来晒在阳光下，连一丝风吹在表面都会痛的软肋。那是他黑暗的秘密，是被他深藏在回忆里永远无法治愈的一道良心上的伤疤。

他从未对任何人提起过，全世界都在哀悼那场决战，哀悼牺牲的复仇者成员，哀悼Tony Stark，但他不能说出口，因为时间的法则就是如此——一旦他说了，命运便不会朝向预定的结局。

那段过去曾经让他深信他不配再度得到幸福和安稳，直到遇到Loki。

但现在，恐惧的感觉摄住了Stephen的心神。他没料到至尊法师知道。

“没人是圣人，Stephen，没有人是……”而对方只告诉他那些，“我看到你的愧疚，看到你所在的世界被错失的生命所拉扯，那些痛苦那么巨大，它们那么空虚，亟需被人填满，那让一切意外都更容易被接纳，即便是该被视为威胁的不稳定因素，在这儿也能得到归所。我的确看了结局，在亿万万个世界里，我选择了你，不是因为那些我从未拥有过的神性，而正是出于灵魂中洗涤不去的卑鄙。我们是人，无论哪一位时间守护者都是，我们背负上这样的责任，穷尽一生，都要与灵魂中的阴暗面斗争，这才是这个身份的负重所在。我在最后一刻输给了它，你看，这是我说你的未来会比我更有成就的原因。”

Stephen说不出话了。他望着至尊法师的侧脸，完完全全陷入一种被淹没的失重感，直到，就连周围的空气都变得稀薄。

他察觉到了，眼前的世界正在一点点接近最终的崩溃。就连至尊法师那原本暗淡的灵魂颜色，也在逐渐变得透明，好像随时都要消失不见一样。

就在那时，对方侧过面颊，与他四目相望。

“你该回去了。”至尊法师对他说。

“时间到了吗？”Stephen问。

那比他原本所预料的要更短暂一些。Stephen不相信是自己估算错了，他的时间感知向来精准无误。

“没有。”至尊法师果然摇了摇头，他是笑着的，似乎有些无奈又像是有些觉得对不起Stephen似的，他把手搁在Stephen的肩膀上，在自己的继任者身上拍了拍。

“回去吧。”他说，“我好像搞砸了。”

*

Stephen重新找回自己意识的时候感觉到一滴冰凉的液体正顺着他的脖子往颈窝里滑落。

Loki的几根手指贴着他耳后的一小块皮肤，一部分的指节插入了他的头发。

他哭了。

Stephen不知所措地抬起手，正好一滴眼泪砸在他的手背上。

“我做了个噩梦，醒来的时候正好看见你。”Loki瞪大着眼睛，即便是在泪水蓄满眼眶让他双眼发痛的情况下也控制不住做出那样的表情，他的两只手都焦虑地摸索着Stephen的后颈，像是抑制不住地在害怕着什么。

“我……我刚刚做了什么吗？”Stephen压制住心头堵塞的感觉。他只能那样问，“我犯傻了？还是说了什么奇怪的话？”

Loki摇摇头。

“你亲我了。”他回答，“只是在脸颊上，很轻的一下。”

但那好像完全不是他现在这样失态的理由。

就连他自己都不知道该怎么对Stephen解释。

不过是一个亲在侧脸的吻而已，持续的时间比平时稍微久那么一点点，轻轻的，浅浅的，但那感觉却是那么令人恐慌。

他已经有好久没有觉得Stephen是疏离的了。

有那么一刹，Loki偷偷打量对方近在咫尺的表情，在那对深邃的眼里看到的晦涩和平静差一点就让他陷入席卷的错觉，他差一点就忘了自己究竟是谁，究竟身在哪里。他差一点就以为所有的一切不过是自己做过的一个梦，而自己又一次回到了那个糟糕而绝望的旧世界，回到了那个从来只带给他迷茫和苦涩的至尊法师身边。

他在一瞬感到惊慌，而后又因为那一阵惊慌而陷入深深的自厌。

天呐，他怎么能呢，Stephen就在眼前，他怎么能有那种想法？他应该知足的，他已经得到了全世界最好的。但又为什么，当那道错觉一度占据他所有神识的时候，他却又感到一股神奇的轻松，像是忽然与什么深深怀缅的事物重逢。

瞧吧——他差点就控制不住自己的舌头说出来了！——我就说过你会后悔的，老傻瓜。

Loki猛地打住自己的思绪，用力地摇了两次脑袋，想要把那不合时宜的思绪甩出边际。

他对Stephen微笑了一下，仿佛要让对方安心似的。

“你对我太冷淡了。”他说，“这是第一晚，难道你不该表现得再热情些吗？我差点以为我让你失去兴趣了。”

他故意将那句话说得十分挑逗。他抓住Stephen的脖子，翻身跨上他的小腹，继而舔了一下自己的舌头。

“我想我们该再来一次，好让你弥补你刚刚的。”Loki把那句大胆的提议提了出来。

而与此同时Stephen的余光透过Loki的躯体望见房间内那一束不容被忽视的光。

那束光明亮了一瞬，而后又逐渐减弱。能量正在波动，就和梦境的结尾，至尊法师忽然出现时的一样。

Stephen知道，这次是真真正正的结束了。

他不知道如果这时候让Loki回头，他是否也能和自己一样通过卡玛泰姬的法术感知到那束光的消亡。他不确定至尊法师传授他法术都到了何种程度。他也不能确定如果此时此刻什么都不做，什么也不对Loki表露出来，就像他并非手握着真相，而又自私残忍地隐瞒住了，今后他是否可以原谅自己。

有一句话至尊法师说得没错。

他们终其一生，都注定要和自己的阴暗面作斗争。

“你怎么了？感觉不好吗？”因为Stephen稍显迟滞的沉默，Loki歪了歪脑袋，皱眉露出困惑的表情，他的一只手从贴着颈动脉的地方移开，落在Stephen的眉骨上，然后俯下身来，轻轻地做着讨好的动作，指尖缓慢地划过他的每一根眉毛。

Stephen陷在柔软的枕头里，以仰视的角度注视着昏暗里Loki脸上那一点温暖的笑容。

他完全向后靠去，双手顺着Loki的脊椎一点点攀上了那两副肩胛骨。

“你们曾经这么做过吗？”他忽然开口问，“我是说另一个至尊法师。他把自己给过你吗？”

那句话让Loki的动作停顿了。

他像是忽然僵硬住了，微微怔神地愣在原地。

他不懂怎么去回答Stephen的那个问题，也同样不敢去确认那个问题背后可能藏着的暗示。

那是一个慷慨到他根本做梦也不敢想的可能性。

而Stephen的脸上却满是像在和不知道什么东西较劲一样的认真。

“我可以给你他没给过你的东西，任何一样，只要你想要。”他说，“这样能够让你更确信一点吗？是我在这儿，Loki，只有我。你想要吗？”

上帝啊，Loki感觉好像是就要控制不住自己的咽喉和肺管了。他就像是要失控了。像是被人从里到外翻过来，全身的血管和那颗不受控制的心脏全暴露在过分灼热的空气了。

它们真的是烫得太过分了。都像是要超过记忆里世界末日的天火。划破天空，在大气层中汽化，燃烧出耀目的白光。却又不及此刻Stephen发亮的眼睛。

“我想要，我当然想要。”他颤抖着回答。

他捧住身下人的脸，给了对方一个最深最深的吻。

“亲爱的，只有你，只有你就已经太足够了。”


End file.
